I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman
by presleybue
Summary: First of all I do not own True Blood or Twilight, or any of the characters. This story begins after Newmoon, after Bella rescues Edward & the Volturi thing happens. At First, when they get home, things are good, but Edward goes back to being his overprotective self. Treating Bell like a fragile flower who can't do anything without getting hurt & Bella grows tired of it.
1. Chapter 1

**_First of all I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. This story begins after Newmoon, after Bella rescues Edward & the Volturi thing happens. At First, when they get home, things are good, but Edward goes back to being his overprotective self. Treating Bell like a fragile flower who can't do anything without getting hurt & Bella grows tired of it & wants to be taken as a woman, not someone who needs protection. Alice, after seeing a vision, talks Bella into going with her & Jasper to a vampire club called, Fangtasia. What will happen when she meets up with the hot & sexy Eric Northman? Will she finally meet a guy who will treat her like a woman with needs & desires?_**

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

After I rescued Edward from showing himself to the world & causing the brothers of the Volturi to be the death of him after thinking I was dead, we all went home & things were good between us for awhile, but then slowly I began to see him with clear eyes & I began to see him in a new light. I was no longer seeing him through colored lenses & noticed how overprotective & controlling he was.

For instance, he didn't not like me going to see my best friend, Jacob Black, said with him being a wolf & all, it was to dangerous for me to be around him. To this, I said & I quote, "He wasn't the one who threw me into a glass table on my birthday, Edward, & Jacob always leaves if he ever gets to angry." In which he tried to say that was not his fault, that it was Jasper who tried to attack her.

"Don't ever go there, Edward!" I told him angrily. "Don't even bring Jasper into this this & we both know why he attacked, it wasn't just his bloodlust he was feeling that night, it was yours & everyone else's! Yours especially! You said yourself that you hunger for my blood!"

As I stood glaring at him, my hands griped into two fists at my sides, all I could feel was a boiling anger that I could ever let him control me the way he did.

"Sweetheart, please calm down, you don't want to hurt yourself," says Edward as he stared into my eyes, trying to dazzle me again no doubt, but that no longer worked with me. I no longer let him dazzle me & I longer felt the way I used to for him anymore.

"Cut the sweetheart crap & stop trying dazzle me, it doesn't work with me anymore. It hasn't for awhile now & I am tired of you treating me like I'm some fragile thing who needs your protection. I want someone who will treat me like I'm a woman who has desires & wants. Who will show me what a real man can show a woman." Says Bella angrily as she glared at Edward.

Edward looked pained as I shouted this & I did not care, nor did I care that we were having this discussion right out in the school's parking lot, with a huge crowd of students gaping at us while I shouted at him. I was just finally fed up with him & his overbearing self & I just wanted to out. Out of this relationship & away from from him.

"Just what are you saying, Bella?" He asked as clueless as ever.

To this I just rolled my eyes as I said, "Are you really this idiotic or are you just playing dumb? I'm done with this," as she pointed between them before continuing. "Done with your controlling & your over protectiveness. Basicly, Edward, I'm just done with you." With that said, I turn, walk over to where Alice, Jasper, Rose, & Emmett were waiting, Emmett, bent over, laughing his ass off & Jasper with a broad smile as he knew this was coming, but I had to admit, Iwas smiling myself as I finally felt freer then I had in a long time. So with with a smile of my own, I linked my arms through Rose & Alice's arms as I said, "Shall we go now?" With giggles of their own both girls walked with me as the five of us headed towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, alright here is the second chapter, to those who read & enjoy this story thank you & to tho who don't, sorry that you didn't, but thank for trying it. Once again, I do not own either Twilight or Trueblood, but i love both & I love Eric so had to do a story like this cuz I haven't seen a story like this before so hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed creating it. Alright, on to the second chapter!**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_ By the time we entered the school, I noticed people staring at us, me in particular & I knew the gossipers were very busy telling their versions of what happened, but did it bother me? Not a wit, let them say whatever they wanted, let them stare & judge for now they will see a whole new Bella. One who didn't give a damn what others thought of her or worried about being the center of attention. I was no longer that shy, , introverted girl with no confidence in herself that let Edward control. Hell, I was even going shopping with Alice & Rose & letting them help me with a whole new wardrobe. Alice squealed in delight when I told her & Rose last night when we had a little sleepover, they were both very agreeable. I was even going to get a tattoo of a flaming bird in flight on my back with the word fearless at the top of it, but back to the present now._

_ As we stopped at our lockers which happened to right next to each other thank goodness because I would hate to have some annoying like Mike or Jessica as a locker buddy. I shiver just thinking about it._

_ "You cold Darling?" asked Jasper in his deep, southern accent which I loved, good thing he was in love with my best friend or I would tap that, again, did I was no longer shy? Anyway, a smile curves his lips as he says this & I just have to smile back as I reply, "No, just thanking how grateful I was not to have Mike or Jessica as a locker buddy."_

_ "I have to agree, the guy is an annoying idiot who take the hint that he disgusts you, but it's funny watching you slam him down & he don't yet get that he's being put down." laughs Emmett as he shuts his own locker._

_ Rose just shakes her head at boyfriend & we all head down the hallway to class after getting what we need & shoving everything in our lockers._

_ When we get to my first class, which is math, my least favorite subject, thank goodness, Emmett & Alice are in this class with me, they make it bearable, or I would be tearing out my hair, anyways, after kissing their mate's, we enter the classroom to everyone having their eyes on me. I just smile, brush my shoulder length, hair off my shoulder, before saying with my left hand on my hip, "Why don't you all take a picture, it would surely last much longer then you all just staring at me like that." I then give them all a wink & go to my seat with Emmett's loud chuckles & Alice's giggles as they to followed me to their own seats which were on each side of mine & in the way back so we could whisper to each other._

_ Soon the bell rang & the teacher walked in, causing the other students to turn towards the front & no longer on me. _

_ Getting out my notebook & a pen, I began writing a note, it said, "Uhg, I hate this class, can't wait until we can get out & go shopping." Alice just smiled, her eyes glittering with ideas that no doubt had me in outfits that would show to much skin. Outfits that the old me would be to selfconcsious to wear, but now, after the Edward thing & the fact that it would be something that he, being the prissy prick that he is, would disapprove of, & so I would deffenately wear. So again I wrote, "Yes, to whatever your thinking." To which Alice let out a little squeal. Luckily for us, the teacher was yelling at another student for not having his homework._

"Alice," I say with a grin, "your the only girl I know who gets so excited over a shopping trip."

"Yes, but Bella this is the first time your let me make you wear a push up bra & outfits that will make Edward's eyes pop with disapproval." says Alice happily.

I just shake my head at her, a smile curving my lips as Emmett pipes up with, "Can I come & watch?"

"No you may not," says Alice sternly just as the bell to end class rings.

Quickly gathering her things, they make their way out of the classroom among other students & down the hallway to meet up with the others who will be in the next class with them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright, this is the third segment of my story, I really hope you enjoy it, for I am having so much fun writing it. I do love Edward, but I love Eric to & this is an Eric & Bella story. It came to me after reading a Bella & Eric story & I just fell for this pair & hope you do to. I do not own either True Blood or Twilight, but I do love the both of them. Though have not read the True Blood books, but hope to do so soon. ok, onto the story.**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

Halfway down the hallway, they were stopped by none other then Mike Newton of all people I had to run into just after my public breakup with Edward & just knew what he was going to say & of course he did not disappointment, notice my sarcasm.

"Hey Bella, I just heard about you & Edward breaking up, is that true?" he asked me with a smile that I knew he thought was sexy, but to me it just looked desperate.

"Why yes, Mike, it is true. How did you hear about it so fast, I mean it just happened this morning," I reply with a thick layer of sarcasm, causing Emmett, who stood at my left to choke on his laughter. Turning, I pounded on his back, asking if he was alright. "I'm good," he gasped out between chuckles that sounded more like coughing.

"Oh Jessica heard it from Lauren, who supposedly saw the whole thing & then Jessica told me. I'm just sorry I missed the whole thing, I heard it was quite the show." he says with a wide grin & a chuckle.

"Oh yes, it sure was Mike," says Alice in such a dramatic way that I thought she was trying to imitate Jessica. "I was a real, honest to goodness blood bathe.

At this, Emmett really got to hacking as he tried to hold back his laughter. Alice & I both were patting his back. while Mike looked on in disgust at the sound poor Emmett was making, it was quite funny.

"So anyway, Mike, what did you want?" I asked, trying to get this over with so I could get to class.

"Uh...Oh yeah, I was wondering that since you & you know Edward broke up, that maybe you would want to go out on a date." he says hopefully.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Mike, but I just broke up with Edward, & I'm just still upset over, but as soon I'm ready, I will be sure that your the first one I tell," I tell him with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"OH...um...yeah sure, Bella I totally understand," he says as he scratches the back of his head, his eyes filled with disappointment.

With that, Emmett started pulling Alice & I down the hallway, past Mike who was still standing as we left him.

_ Once we were far enough away from him, Emmett, Alice, & I stopped walking, bending from our waists as we finally let the laughter we've been holding back. out, we were still laughing like loons when Jasper & Rose caught up to us._

_ Seeing us, Jasper smiled as he asked, "Now, whats got the three of you in such hysterics?"_

_ "I...Mike...sooooo...Edward...ahhhhh...desperate!" gasped Bella as she tried to explain what happened._

_ "My guess is that Mike heard about the break up between her & Eddy boy, & asked her out, to which our girl used her sarcasm to get rid of him. Am I right?" she said with a grin, to which, Emmett could only nod._

_ After awhile we all managed to calm & I was able to explain exactly what happened with Mike. Jasper just laughed after I finished the story. "Man, he never gives up"_

_ "Well, if he don't I am liable to smack him hard to make his ears ring," I grumbled to more fits of laughter from Emmett, I gave him a hard punch to his thick shoulder, causing me flinch in pain before walking away from them, with Rose & Alice following after Rose smacked the back of her mate's head._

_ "What I say?" asked Emmett in confusion as he rubbed the spot his Rose smacked._

_ Jasper just laughed & said, "Emmett neither one of us will ever understand woman, especially our girlfriends, but come on, lets go catch up to them._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you so much to all who have sent me reviews, favorited, & are following me, I promise to give you good stories. I do not own True Blood or Twilight. I love writing & enjoy making characters so if you have a favorite pair, let me know & I will love to make you a story with them. Alright time for part 4 of...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_ The boys Caught up to us girls about half way to our classroom, but just before they did, Edward, my now ex-boyfriend did & started spouting how much he loved me & we could work this out if I just gave him a chance. That he knew that I loved him & he loved me & blah fucking blah._

_ Tired of hearing his voice, I raised my hand to shut him up just as Jasper & Emmett up with us & said, "You see, Edward, that's where your wrong, because I haven't loved since the day you came back with me & Alice. Even before to tell you the truth. I only went with Alice to rescue you because I knew Carlisle & Esme would be heartbroken if you killed yourself over being your dramatic self again. The thing you need to understand is that I am no longer that insecure, fragile flower that you left behind & yes I did mourn for you for awhile, but then I began getting pissed at myself & you for making me feel that I needed you to make myself feel like a person. To I let you make me feel that I needed you at all in reality, all I needed to make me happy was myself. So now that I have & come to see you as the dramatic, controlling person that you are, I no longer want or need you. What I do want is a man who is able to kiss me without having a panic attack that he's going to harm me. What I want is a man who wants to have sex with me without telling me that such passions are wrong & who wants to show me as the woman I am & not who he thinks I should be."_

_ "But sweetheart, I can be all that for you if you could just give me a chance, I know I can make you love me again," he whined in a pleading voice._

_ "I don't want to love you again or have anything to do with you, Edward. You disgust me, I just want you to leave me alone." I said with a sigh of frustration, placing my left hand to my forehead as I felt a headache coming on. _

_ Sensing my frustration with his brother, Jasper moves from Alice to place an arm around my shoulders & says, "Just leave, Edward, Bella already told you that she doesn't love or want you anymore."_

_ "I believe she also said that he disgusted her as well, brother J," interrupted Emmett with a goofy grin_

_ "Yes, Emmett, that to," says Jasper with a smirk._

_ "Just go, Edward, you have caused Bella enough grief & have given the gossipers enough fodder for a whole year." says Rose with a glare directed at Edward & when he started to protest, she said, "Leave before I forget that I am a woman & ruin that pretty face with my fist."_

_ Edward glared at Rose, then at Jasper who still had his arm protectively over my shoulders before turning with a low growl & stomping angrily down the hallway to Emmett's shout, "I'M SURE LAUREN WOULD ONLY BE TO HAPPY TO TAKE THAT V CARD FROM YOUR HANDS, EDDY ME BOY!"_

_ We all cracked up at that & when we finally calmed down, I said, "Damn it Emmett, why did you have say that? Now I'm going to have to nightmares for a whole week!"_

_ Just then, Jasper turned around to face Alice when she grabbed tightly to his shirt, her eyes glazed & unfocused when we all turned to look at her & we all knew she was having a vision._

_ Jasper held her study as we all waited for her to come back to us, which only took a few moments until her eyes refocused & she stared up at Jasper with a bright smile curving her lips. At the sight of her smile, we let the tenseness we were all feeling go as Jasper asked, "What did you see, darling?"_

_ Before answering, Alice turned to me, her smile growing brighter as she replied, "Fangtasia, we all need to go to Fangtasia torrow."_

_ "Huh, what's in Fangtasia or better yet, what is a fangtasia?" asked Emmett._

_ "A vampire club, a really awesome vampire club," replies Alice in excitement._

_ Looking at her in confusion, I ask, "Yes, but why do we need to go this club?"_

_ "Because there is someone you have to meet Bella, a very special person who grant you, your every desire & more." was all Alice said._

_ "Alright, I get all that, but why leave tomorrow & not tonight?" I asked her to which Alice squealed, "Because silly, we going SHOPPPING!"_

_ To this, Rose just rolled her eyes as the boys groaned, knowing that they would have to go to carry the billions of bags that there will no doubt be, because Alice as we all know can not shop like a normal person._

_ I just shake my head before leading us all to our classroom, already feeling sorry for the boys._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again, & thank you for all the ones who read my story, who reviewed it, favorited, & are now following me, I will do my best not to dissapoint. I do not own True Blood or Twilight, though I do love them both. Ok lets get on with the story, part 5...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_ Later that evening, after school was over, we all piled into Emmett's huge jeep & headed to their place first, since after a call to my dad, to ask him if I could stay for weekend at Alice's since it was friday & loving Alice, but as a daughter & a good friend of mine of course to all you perverts out there, he readily agreed to let me. Now with that taken care of we headed to the house so they could change & grab what else they needed before going shopping at the mall in the next city & getting a bite to eat for the human, which would me._

_ When we rolled up & saw that Edward was already there, we all groaned, but stopped the jeep anyhow & we all got out & headed inside._

_ When we went inside, Esme greeted us, giving me a hug as she said, "Oh my dear Bella, Edward told me about the argument you two had. I wish you would talk to him & make up, for he is so sad."_

_ Pulling out of her arms so that I could at her, I said, "Esme, it was not an argument we had, I broke up with him & that is how it is going to stay. I'm tired of his to protect over every little thing & the way he has to control me. I have not loved him in quite some time & wish just to be away from him no matter what he says I will never be with him again."_

_ "I'm truly sorry to hear that, Bella, but I do understand, Edward has been very bad with how he treated you & the situation in whole. I just want you to know that to me you will always be a part of this family." Says Esme as she kissed my cheek._

_ "Thank you, Esme, that means a lot to me," I tell her with a bright smile before Alice tuggs me by the hand towards the stairs. "Come on, Bella, we gotta go get ready for our shopping spree!," she said in excitement as she dragged me upstairs & into her bedroom._

_ Thirty minuets later, they were all ready & back into the jeep, driving onto the highway, towards the mall._

_ With Emmett's fast driving, it did not take us long before we were parking at the mall & we were all getting out of the jeep. _

_ Clapping her hands in glee, Alice said, "First place we have to go to is...VICTORIA SECRET!"_

_ "What?" I & Jasper exclaimed in surprise._

_ "What, we have to get you matching lingerie & matching bras & panties," she said like it was the most normal thing in the world to which caused a dark red blush to cover my face._

_ "Now we're talking my kind of place!" says Emmett with another goofy smile. He then turned to Rose to ask, "Hey baby, do you think you can try on those sexy thongs again?"_

_"Yes baby, I will even show you a few sexy black & leather garments, but we need to get in there first, so lets go," says Rose with a roll of her eyes._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello again, I want to thank again everyone who read & likes my story & those who reviewed to tell me how much they like it means the world to me. Again I do not own True Blood or Twilight. Alright, on with the part 6...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_"NO! ALICE, NO, I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR SOMETHING THAT SKIMPY!" I exclaim at her as she holds up a piece of red & black fabric that would barely cover any of my important parts that I wanted to keep covered._

_"But Bella," she whined, "your outfit that you will be wearing will cover it & believe me, you will thank me for it later."_

_"Alice the bottom of that thing barely covers my ass!" I cried out in dismay._

_"Please, Bella, just try it on," begged Alice, using those sad, puppy eyes that she knew I could never refuse her when she used that on me._

_"UHG! Alright, just to have some peace, I will try it on." I growled to the sound of her happy squeals as I went into a dressing room & began to take my clothes off & put the barely there item on my person._

_A few moments later I was staring at myself in the mirror, thinking I looked quite edible in the black & red, barely there bra & thong set that Alice made me try on._

_"I KNEW YOU WOULD LIKE IT!" squealed Alice from outside the changing stall I was in._

_"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in," I said with of my eyes just as we all heard bang from two stalls down, where Rose was trying on sexy outfits for Emmett's pleasure. "Eww, get a room you two," I then said as I took off the bra & thong & quickly got dressed before handing the two garments to Alice to place in the keeper pile. She then shoved another bra & pantie set at me. This one was a light blue, lace, bra & pantie set, & both were practicly see through, showing my nipples through the material & the shadow of hair between my legs, causing me to yell at my friend again. It went on this way for a while, me trying someing on, & then yelling at her if I thought it was indecent, but I eventually stopped when she said how Edward would disapprove of these items she was making me try on, so I gladly tried everything on & even let her buy everything we tried on with her credit card. So we ended up with twelve sets of barely there bras & panties, three corsets, one pale pink, trimmed in black lace, one a dark blue trimmed in sea green lace, & the last one the color of blood red, trimmed in black with straps that hooked onto garters that Alice said we just needed. Soon we were ready to leave, but just had to wait for Rose & Emmett who just had to sex it up in their changing stall._

_"They are such horn dogs," I laughed as we waited for them to finish as Jasper went to girl at the cashier to stall them so we wouldn't get in trouble, charming her up with his southern accent._

_A few more minuets passed when Alice got irritated & went to the door & pounding on it as she growled, "Come on guys, the human is hungry & we want to hit a few more stores before we take her some place to eat."_

_"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Groaned Emmett between a..."AAAHHHHHHH SHIT EMMETT, YES...RIGHT THERE...AHHH...DON'T STOP...AHHH FUCK EMMETTTT!" We heard Rose scream through the door, which caused the girl at the cashier to walk over to see what was going on. "There will be no fucking in the stalls! I must insist that you both get out now & you all leave the store or I will have to get security!" says the girl with a dark blush darkening her cheeks._

_Following the girl, Jasper moved beside her to pound hard on the door as he said, "Come on you horn dogs, lets get out of here now before you get us into anymore trouble."_

_With a low growl, of completion that made me shiver in revulsion, Emmett & Rose got dressed & left the stall. A big, goofy smirk on his face, said, "Alright, we are done, lets go."_

_Rose, with her long, blonde hair in a mess, just rolled her eyes at him before we all left the store._

_We then headed into a clothing store to which Alice then began throwing indecent outfits at me to change into, but I wasn't complaining for I wanted a whole new wardrobe to make Eddy boy get all prissy in disapproval._

_Eventually, we chose a few pairs of skin tight, skinny jeans, a few black pairs & the rest, blue. A few low, cut, form fitting tank tops of various colors, tops that hugged the curves of my breasts nicely, showing a very good view of my cleavage. Some sexy, off the shoulder tops of various colors & styles. The last thing we got, & that was only because Alice said we needed it, was a form fitting, black leather jacket & skin tight, black leather pants._

_"Alright, now we need to go look at shoes & other_ _accessories," says Alice when we were done._

_Just then though, my empty stomach made it's pressence known & we all laughed as I said, "No, feeding the hungry human is next."_

_"Alright, I suppose we can feed the human," teased Alice with a grin._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, hello again to all of you who want to see this through with me. I do not own True Blood or Twilight. Alright on to chapter 7...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_We all walked for a while until I saw a pizzeria that caught my fancy. It was a small pizzeria that had the most delicious mushroom pizza that I have ever tasted. When we all walked in, Emmett walked to the counter with me while I ordered a large mushroom pizza with herbs & garlic, while the others went to find us a table. The man at the counter who took my order, smiled as he tried to flirt, but was short when, Emmett wrapped a beefy arm around my waist & told the man in no uncertain terms that I was taken, before pulling me away & towards our table._

_I just laughed at him as I sat beside Rose, fake whining about her Emmy bear being overprotective again. Rose just rolled her eyes & shook her head, laughing at our antics._

_I then remembered with the man flirting & then Emmett pulling me away I forgot to order a sprite. When said this out loud, Jasper said he would go get it before leaving the table to go to the counter._

_After he left, Alice turned to me & asked, "So...are you excited about going to a vampire club & possibly meeting up with a guy who could melt your panties with just a look?"_

_"ALICE!" I exclaimed, knowing my face was now totally beet red._

_"What? I was just asking," says Alice with a grin & a shrug._

_Before I could say anything back, Jasper came back with my sprite & sat it in front of me, a smile of understand curving his lips as he sat back next to Alice, his arm over the back of her chair. "Stop teasing the human," he told her with a smirk._

_Just then, the man came with her pizza & sat it in the middle of the table. I immediately picked up a slice & took a big bite out of it, almost moaning loudly as the flavors of the pizza hit my taste buds.__"_

_Emmett & Jasper laughed at my antics as Emmett said, "You sure are enjoying that pizza there, Bells, one might think you were having an orgasm over it."_

_At his words, I nearly spit out the bite of pizza that I had just taken, as it was, I started choking & Jasper had to pound on my back. When I had stopped coughing & had taken a big gulp of my sprite, I glared at Emmett & stuck my tongue out at him, before continuing to eat._

_Smacking him upside the head, Rose scolded, "Let the girl eat, Emmett."_

_After that, I was able to eat my pizza in peace & soon I was full. We got a container for the rest of the pizza before leaving to go to the last store we had on Alice's shopping list._

_A few moments later, I found myself sitting on a cushion while Alice was showing me two pairs of nine inch heels, one a blood red & the other black. "Are you kidding me, Alice? There is just no way I would be able to walk in such high heels like that." I then told her as I stared darkly at the shoes._

_"Oh come on, Bella, they are not that high & they will make your legs look longer & sexier which is always a good thing." She says as wiggles the shoes in front of me._

_"Alright, Alice, but lets go now, we've already tried half the stores shoes & I'm tired." I whined as I bent to rub my sore feet._

_"Alright then lets go," sighed Alice befoer leaving us to pay for the purchases._

_A few moments later, we all found ourselves back in Emmett's jeep, heading back home._


	8. Chapter 8

_**hilenk you to all who want me to continue this story. It truly means a lot to me that you love my story. I do not own True Blood Or Twilight. Alright, now back the story, Chapter 8...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_When we got back to their house, & after the boys took the bags upstairs, Esme told us that Edward left to go visit their cousins in Alaska for a while. Said that with the break up between him & Bella, that it would just be to painful to stay around her._

_Rose & I just rolled our eyes at this as Emmett said, "I bet he's finally going to let Tania take his v-card away."_

_"EMMETT!," scolded Esme in dismay. "How can you talk about your brother that way?"_

_"Sorry, mom," says Emmett, trying not to grin as he looked her in the eyes._

_Esme just shakes her head at him before changing the subject, "So was the shopping spree?"_

_"Oh it was just awesome," says Alice as she pulls Esme to sit on the sofa next her as she goes into detailing everything they bought._

_'Wow, Bella, did you really let her buy you such skimpy lingerie?" she questioned after Alice was done._

_"I tried, I really tried, but can one ever argue with our Alice?" I said with a laugh, to which Alice just stuck her tongue out at me._

_"Mm...you have a point there," says Esme with a laugh._

_I simply nodded my head, a smile curving my lips before a sudden yawn broke in._

_Jasper, who had caught me yawning, teased, "I believe it is time for the human's bedtime."_

_This caused me to blushed as he moved to lift me up into his strong arms, my head falling to his shoulder. Then after saying my goodnight's & thanking them for a fun evening, Jasper left the room & took me upstairs & into his & Alice's bedroom, knowing I wouldn't want to be in Edward's. After kissing his cheek & giving him a hug, I then crawled into the bed & was soon fast asleep._

_The next morning, the sun was shining brightly through the curtained windows to the left of their room. After stretching, I pushed the blankets back before hopping off the bed & walking into the largest bathroom I've ever seen. _

_After a quick shower, I dried my dark red, shoulder length hair before pulling it up in a messy bun. I then left to search for something to where in my bag & settled on a pair of black skinny jeans with a dark red tank top, I didn't bother with shoes before heading downstairs & into the kitchen the others were, sitting around the table, talking as Esme was working on my breakfast._

_"Good morning, Bella, I do hope your hungry, I'm making pancakes & eggs," says Esme as she turns to smile at me before turning back to her pancakes._

_"Oh yes, that sounds wonderful, Esme, thank you," I say as I sit between Rose & Alice._

_"How was your sleep, Bella," asks Jasper with a smile._

_"Oh I slept really good actually, your bed is very comfortable." I replied with a smile just as Esme set a plate with three pancakes & two eggs down before me. I immediately got to work on eating everything on my plate._

_Once I was finished & Esme had taken my plate to the sink & washed it, we began to discuss what time we were leaving & what we were going to wear. Alice told me that while I was changing back to my normal clothes, she went & found the perfect dress for when I went to Fangtasia & couldn't wait to see it._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello again, Thank you to all who reviewed & wanted more. You guys are why I'm continuing to write again :D. I do not own True Blood or Twilight. Now on with chapter 9...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_Later that night, we were all getting ready to go to Fangtasia & believe you & me, I was quite nervous about the whole thing. All Alice would tell me was that it would be a night that I would never forget. Part of me was afraid, but the bigger part of me, was full of excitement & anticipation. So once again, I found myself taking a shower. Then after drying my hair, Rose pulled my hair into a messy bun, curling the few strands that fell to frame my face, while Alice took care of my makeup. She used dark eyeshadow to make my eyes look mysterious she says, with a red blush on my cheeks, she then covered my lip with a blood red, shiny lip gloss. _

_Once my hair & makeup were done, we moved into the bedroom where after rubbing perfumed lotion over my body, spraying on some perfume, on my neck, between my breasts, Alice's idea, behind my ears & any other pulse point that Alice thought needed it. I then put on the red & black, barely there bra & panties set she made me we get, with a pair of black, thigh-high hose that Rose hooked to the garter belt that Alice had me put on._

_I was now ready for the dress & what a dress it was, it low cut, showing a lot of m cleavage, but not to much that my boobs would be falling out, thank goodness. It was tight but not to tight that I couldn't breathe, framing my curves to perfection, the thin straps tied around my neck, leaving my whole back bare with just a gold, thin chain to keep it from showing my bra clad breasts to the world. The skirt of the dress was slim, stopping just above my knees with a slit, reaching up to almost my hip, showing a good deal of my upper leg when I moved. I absolutely love the dark red shade of the dress & when I looked at myself in the tall mirror, I almost did not recognizes myself._

_"Oh wow," was all I could think to say._

_Alice & Rose just smiled, each of them looking even sexier in their dresses. Alice was wearing a dark purple, sequined, mini dress with no sleeves, it was tight, showing off her curves. The top dipped a bit, & pushed up her breasts, causing the bodice to show the top swell of her breasts, with the skirt stopping mid-thigh, for shoes, she wore, nine inch heels of the same shade as her dress. Her hair was in her usual spiky style which totally worked for her, her eyelids were covered with a glittery rose pink, pink blush & her lips shined with a pale pink, glittery lip gloss. _

_As for Rose, she looked amazing as always in a dark blue chefon dress that framed her every curve to advantage. The neckline of the dress dipped daringly down to her navel, with thin straps over her shoulders, her back to was bare with the a scooped back, the skirt flowed around her knees when she moved. She also had pulled her hair up into a french twist, with strands of her hair curled around her face. Her lips were a shiney blood red with a dark blue eye shadow. On her feet she wore, dark blue heels with sheer blue pantyhose. _

_"Do you think the guys are ready yet?" I asked as I sat on the bed to put the dark red heels that Alice handed me on my feet._

_"Should be, lets go see," says Alice as we all grabbed our purses before heading downstairs._

_The guys were already downstairs & waiting in the living room, Jasper who looked casual, but none the less handsome in a pair of dark jeans that hugged his hips nicely, a form-fitting, black, short sleeved t-shirt, showing off his muscular arms with black boots. His chin length, curly, blonde hair in its usual disarray. _

_He stood over by the fireplace, casually leaning a hip against the wall on the left of it, while Emmett, who looked very handsome in form-fitting jeans, a black, long sleeved shirt, with black, converse sneakers, & his hair in his usual was the first who saw us, a smile appearing upon his lips as he walked over to Alice, kissing her softly on the lips & whispered something in her ear that made her giggle & says, "You will just have to wait until later tonight." _

_He then turned to me & said with a teasing smirk, "You look very beautiful, Bella, Emmett & I will have a job in keeping the unwanted men away from you."_

_Blushing at his words, all I could say was a soft thank you as a blushed filled my cheeks._

_Then just as Emmett opened his mouth to say something that would no doubt make me even more embarrassed as Emmett loved to make the human blush,Esme walked into the room, gushing about how beautiful we looked in our dresses & how handsome the boys looked._

_We all talked with her for awhile before Jasper looked his cel to see the time & said it was time to go. We then kissed her cheek as she wished us to have a good time tonight & went out to pile into Jasper's sleek, black, convertible._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello, thank you again for giving my story a chance & actually liking it. I do not own True Blood or Twilight. So now our gang is on their way to fangtasia, lets go see what happens, onto chapter 10...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_I sat in the back seat with Rose & Emmett while in the front seats were Jasper, who was driving, & Alice who was turned a bit in her seat so that she could see the three of us in the back. She was explaining the vampires who were at fangtasia were different then them. _

_"You see, unlike us who have venom in our blood, their blood can actually be drank by humans, but it causes one to be high. Now, if one drank enough of your blood & then gave you theirs, then you would become a vampire. Another thing that is different from us is that they don't need to stay in the dark & hide anymore. Where we are going, the humans in this area all know about vampires." _

_"Wow," was all I could think to say, while Emmett said & I had to laugh at him, "Way cool man."_

_"Oh another thing is that their blood can also heal someones wounds." says Alice._

_This conversation continued all through the ride to Fantasia & it only took us a few hours to get through. It was midnight by the time Jasper pulled into a parking spot & got out to walk towards the vampire club._

_When we got to the door, a tall, slender woman, with long, slightly curled, blonde hair. She was dressed in a skin tight, black leather dress that pushed her breasts up, showing just the pale swell of her breasts. The skirt stopped at her knees with a slit clear up her hip, black hose & heels. _

_"Well hello there," she says with a slow smile as she sees me. "Ids please."_

_I handed her mine, showing that I was now eighteen now, to which she stamped my hand before telling us to go on in._

_Inside was crowded with more vampires then I've ever seen, But Jasper whispered in my ear that some were human & on a closer look I could tell the humans from the vampires._

_The exterior of the place was black & red, wit stripper poles, a bar, a huge dance floor, tables & chairs, & on back, on a platform was back throne. A man with dark blonde hair, cut short, pale skin, dressed all in black, & had to be the most sexiest man I had ever seen in my life. And Yes, even more so then Edward._

_He suddenly met my eyes with his own, his lips curving into a sexy smirk, causing me to blush before I made myself look away & follow the others to the bar._

_"Who is that man, sitting on the throne over there?" I asked Alice when I got close enough to her, but it was Jasper who answered, "That's Eric, the owner of this club, & also one of the oldest vampires, even me, & if I am not mistaken, quite enchanted with your appearance."_

_I blushed a darker red at his last words, but asked, "How can you be sure?"_

_"Well at first he was quite bored, but then he saw you & now he is quite interested in you." he replied before leaning towards me to whisper, "Remember, I am an empath, Bella, & can feel just how interested in you he is in you."_

_At this, Alice just giggles as she says, "And so it starts."_

_"What starts?" I asked in confusion just as I hear a deep, very male voice behind me say, "Hello, Jasper, Alice, good to see you again, may I ask who your guests are?"_

_As Jasper introduced, Emmett, Rose, then me, I turned slowly around to face the man from the throne, noting that he was even sexier up close, with his blue, blue eyes & firm lips. I suddenly wondered how they would feel against my own. I inwardly shook the thought from my mind as I felt my hand being lifted & felt a pair of warm, firm lips, & yes they were as soft as I thought they would be, being pressed softly against my knuckles, making me blush yet again._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," the man said as he pulled his lips from my hand, his blue eyes staring intently into mine. "I am Eric, & it would please me very much if you would join me in a drink, but I promise not bite, unless you ask me to," he then says, smiling down at me, his sharp fangs showing in the dim light._


	11. Chapter 11

_**So, how did you all like Eric's entrance, I believe I did him good. I wanted him to be cocky & seductive, the way he is in True Blood. I want to thank you ag m*ll again for all your reviews & telling me you all love this story. I do not own True Blood or Twilight. So onward to the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_At first, I panicked, not knowing how or what to say to him, but I suddenly felt calm & relaxed & I knew that Jasper was using his gift on me, so with a slow smile curving my lips, I moved even closer to him as I said, "Lead the way handsome." To which, he then gave me that panty melting smirk that he gave me the first time our eyes met & wrapped arm around my waist, pulling me against his hard body while his nose dipped into my neck, breathing my scent deep into his lungs before he growled into my ear, "Your scent calls to me, Bella & by the time this night ends, you shall be mine in every way," he then nips my ear, causing me to catch my breath as my pulse beats faster. He then bit my ear before pulling back & turning to the bartender to order my drink & a trueblood for_ him.

_As he gave his attention to bartender, I took this chance to look around me & noticed that my friends had disappeared into the crowd, leaving me with Eric, but I did Alice give me a thumbs up & a wink before disappearing with Jasper._

_I then turned back to Eric as he placed a pinkish looking drink in my hand, his true blood in his other hand. He then pulled me into his side as he moved with me through the crowd. I let him take me where he wanted as I let my mind drift as I took a closer look at him. He was really the most sexiest man or vampire that I've seen, I thought dreamily. He was tall, slender, but I could tell that under his clothes was a very sexy, & powerful body & my heart beat fast as I thought just how that body would feel, naked, against my own naked body & just what he could do with it. Just the thought alone sent a shaft of want & need through me._

_I was taken from my thoughts when I was suddenly pulled into powerfully strong arms, s low growl sounded in my ear as Eric said huskily, "Mm...I can smell your arousal, it makes your scent even that much sweeter"_

_I blushed & shivered at the timber of his words, a low whimper passing my lips as he pressed me harder against his body while his hot, wet tongue did delicious things to my ear. I slid my free hand up around his neck, digging my fingers into his hair, pressing my lower half against his growing erection, whimpering again when he bit gently against my neck._

_"Ah, beautiful Bella, such a beautiful creature you are" He purred, actually purred into my ear. "How I'm going to enjoy showing you the pleasure we both can give to the other. How I'm going to love kissing, licking, sucking, & biting this be__autiful body of yours, but not yet & not here, first we finish our drinks & see where the night takes us."__  
_

___"Mm...I like the sound of that," I say huskily as he pulls back to give me a smile before leaning down to brush his lips lightly over my own & just when I want him to deepen the kiss, he pulls back with a smirk upon his lips, then, taking my hand, he pulls up onto the platform that his throne sits upon, sitting down & pulling me onto his lap after setting his drink down, but I was just thankful that I didn't embarrass myself by spilling my drink on him with the way he made me feel, all hot & bothered with just his words & the way he licked my neck, Edward had never made me feel this way._

___"Patience, Bella, I will make all your fantasies & more come true, but it's all about seduction & the anticipation of what is to come." He purred into her ear as he pulled her closer, his left hand, running lightly over my back, making me shiver as he bent to nuzzle gently at my neck, making my breathing catch in my throat before a soft moan ripped through me._

___He gently scraped his fangs against my pulse point, causing me to burn with a need that I've never felt before, my nails digging into his shoulders as I pressed tighter against him, my head falling back to give him more room._

**___He,he...cliffhanger :P_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I do hope you hope you enjoyed the bit of steamy goodness in the last chapter. I totally enjoyed writing it. How many of you could actually see him doing that to Bella or...even you perhaps, I know I sure did. Once again I do not own True Blood or Twilight. Ok onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_The way he was nibbling on my ear, sucking on & biting gently on my neck, had me gasping as I began to rub my legs together, forgetting that he was doing these things to me among a crowd of people. I just just wanted him to keep doing what he was doing, it just felt so amazing._

_I had set my glass down or dropped it, I couldn't remember, neither did I care, I just wanted him & to feel his lips on mine in a hard hungry kiss, so burying my fingers into his hair, I gripped them tight through the strands, tugging his head back. Knowing what I wanted, he let me, his arms pulling me even tighter against his hard body as his mouth crashed against my own, kissing me with a seductive ruthlessness that curled my toes & had me moaning as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I shyly bit his tongue, causing him to growl & hold me tighter, hands moving to my ass & squeezed roughly. I growled in pleasure, kissing him as hard as he was me, our tongue fighting for dominance which he soon won. By the time he pulled back to let me take some much needed gulps of air, I was panting, my breasts heaving with my ragged breathing._

_He stared at me with dark, hungry eyes, his own breathing not so calm either. His voice, when he spoke, husky, "We are going to my office now & I'm going to fuck you hard & long into the night."_

_His words made me whimper in anticipation of him doing just that, my crotch growing even wetter. He then lifted me bridal style, then turning to step down from the platform & heading down a darkened hallway that I didn't notice before._

_I laid my head onto his shoulder, feeling safe & wanted in his strong arms. A part of me though, could not believe I was about to have sex with a mega hot vampire or that he could even want me, but I quickly crushed these feelings down. I wanted this, I wanted him & I was not going to let my insecurities get in the way of that._

_When he got to the room that he wanted, he set me down so that he could unlock it before pulling me inside & locking the door behind us. He then pressed me up against the wall, grinding his thick erection against my heat, causing me moan & grip him tighter to me as I ground back against him._

_"Oh fuck," I groaned out in pleasure, my nails digging at his back, when his hands moved down to my breasts, squeezing them roughly through my bra & tank top, causing my back to arch up & pressing them into his hands. "Oh fuck, that feels good."_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank so much for viewing & liking my story, I'm totally loving writing this story. Again I do not own True Blood & Twilight, but I love writing about them. Alright, chapter 13...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_Eric growls as he grinds hard against my heat, his hand moving to my neck to untie the thin strap tied there. He lets the straps fall as he unhooks the gold chain before pulling the top down to reveal my breasts clad only in the barely there bra, Alice made me wear. _

_I shivered at the dark, hungry look in his eyes as he said in a husky tone, "Damn, your beautiful." He then made me moan in pleasure as he bent his head, using his teeth to bite & tug at my nipple through my skimpy bra, my back arching, pressing my nipple to his mouth as I held his head in place, my fingers threading through his hair._

_"Mm...Eric...feels so good," I moaned as he played with my breasts. Gasping in a shocked then pleasure when he suddenly ripped my bra off before taking my nipple into the warmth of his mouth, sucking it hard as he rolled it with his hot, wet, tongue._

_"Yes, moan for me, Bella," he growls against my breast, his teeth pulling at my nipple, making me scream his name as I pulled at his air & arched my back. He continue to ravish my breasts with attention as he began to tug down my dress, leaving me only my skimpy panties. _

_When he pulled back to stare hungrily at my form, I suddenly noticed that he was still dressed & that was just not right in my book, so I gave him a pout as I said, "That is just not fair."_

_"Huh, what's not fair," he question in startled confusion as he looked up into my pouting face._

_"That you have all your clothes on," I replied, my pout still in place._

_Eric just gave me that sexy smirk of his as he stepped back & started removing his clothes. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he stared at me with those dark eyes, filled with lust & hunger. When the shirt was opened he slide it off his shoulders, letting it fall as it wanted. He then moved to take my hands in his, demanding, "Touch me, Bella, I need to feel your hands upon me."_

_Moving closer, I leaned up on my tip toes to brush my lips lightly over hi, before pulling back slightly to stare down at his chest, & oh my, what a chest it was to, with corded muscles that flexed & moved under my light touch when I caressed his shoulders, moving down to his chest, nails scraping over his nipples, causing him to his in pleasure, so I did it again & he made the same sexy sound. I then leaned my head down to flick a male nipple with my tongue, making him growl & press me closer. I rewarded the sounds he made by sucking on the nipple while pinching & twisting the other in my fingers, causing him to grind harder against my pantie clad pussy. I growled myself in pleasure, rolling my own against his his thick erection, causing him to growl this time. He suddenly lifted me into his arms, wrapping my lags around his waist, with my hands in his hair, kissing me hard & deeply, our tongues clashing together as he took me over to his desk, pushing everything on it to the floor before sitting me on it. I moaned even louder as he pressed his jean clad cock against my pussy & I knew my panties were sopping wet by now._

_"Fuck," I screamed as my hands moved to the buttons on his black leather pants, wanting them off now, & understanding what I wanted, Eric stood back to take his pants off before mine off my hips before taking his dick in hand & with one hand on my hip, slide slowly inside me. My body stiffening at his first thrust, causing a low whimper of pain to pass my lips. At the sound, Eric pressed a soft kiss to my lips as he said, "I'm sorry I had to cause you pain, Bella, but it will soon pass & the pleasure will come back to you." I just nodded, a lone tear fell from my eye, but Eric licked it before it fall any farther. I smiled up at him as I moved my hips experimentally, the pain was still there, but it had dulled & as I has I started moving, I could feel him stretching me with his thick cock & I loved it. The feeling of being filled completely by him, causing me to moan out in pleasure, my nails digging into his back as he began moving slowly inside me._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank to everyone who has written to me & told me they love my story & want more, & I will gladly give you all more :D. I do not owe True Blood or Twilight. Now onto the nest chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_Eric's thrusts became harder & faster as I screamed out in pleasure, my nails now raking down his back to dig into his ass, urging him on, my hips meeting his every thrust. _

_"AAAAAHHHHHH...FUCK...ERIC...HARDER...PLEASE!" I begged in a pleading tone of voice._

_"Are you sure, I may hurt you if I go any faster or harder," questioned Eric as he slammed his cock deep inside my tight pussy. I had never felt anything as incredible as Eric's dick, makes me glad that I was still a virgin, but to answer his question..."Yes, I'm sure, I want to be able to feel you as deep as possible, I want to feel your mark on me so when I leave here tonight, I can remember this night, the handsome man who took my virginity & showed me what it is to be a woman."_

_Eric smiled at my words, his thrusting hips pausing as he cupped my face so that I could not look away, not that I wanted to & said, "Bella, this is not going to be a one time thing, the minuet we started this, you became mine & I'm not giving you up."_

_I gasped at his words, never thinking that he would want me longer then just for tonight, my eyes fill with wonder as I looked up at him, a smile slowly curving my lips as I asked, "Truly?"_

_"Yes," he growled as he thrust deep inside me again, causing me to moan & arch my hips. "Of course I do, your beautiful, sexy, & I can't get enough of those sexy noises you make when I do this.." he finished just as he rolled his hips while pulling my legs higher up on his hips, making him go even deeper. I screamed his name as I suddenly shook with an orgasm that had me seeing stars. Gripping him tighter, I squeezed my legs tighter, causing my pussy to milk his thick cock as he shouted my name & came hard & long inside me._

_"Ah, Bella, you are truly amazing," he purred into my ear as he fell on top of me, but held most of his weight off with his elbows._

_"Mm...not you & what you just did to me was amazing," I told him with a shy smile that he proceeded to kiss me gently, just a brush of lips. He then scooped me up into his arms & took me over to the sofa, leaning into it with me curled into his lap. I wrapped my arms around him as I nestled my head onto his shoulder, not wanting to ever leave his side._

_Eric smiled as he stared down at me, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead as he ran his fingers gently through my hair. We stayed that way for a quite a while, our arms around each other, him running his fingers through my hair & I have never felt such peace as I do as when I am in his arms, no matter if it was just tonight that we met. I just felt so safe with him & he made me feel so beautiful, wanted, & very desirable._

_After awhile though, I became thirsty & thought I should check with my friends, so we got dressed, sans underwear for me, thanks to a very hot, blue eyed vampire who just had to rip them, I'm betting Alice knew he was going to do that. _

_Eric just laughed, saying he liked me without underwear, to which I just rolled my eyes at him, leaned up on my tip toes & kissed him, before pulling back, a smirk upon my own lips as I turned to walk towards the door, making my hips sway seductively as I moved. When I reached the door, I looked over at him from over my shoulder & said, "Well, big fella, are you going to just stand there, staring at my ass or are you coming with me?" I then opened the door, giggling when I heard him growl as he came after me. I then squealed as he playfully slapped my ass before wrapping an arm around my waist & pulling me into his side._

_Then, just as we left the hallway, I felt Eric stiffen, & the smile disappeared as we both heard a deep, southern voice._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Mm...I wonder who could it could be that would make Eric sexy smile disappear & cause him to stiffen up. I suppose we will just have to get to the next chapter & find out. I do not own True Blood or Twilight._**

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_"Eric, we need to talk," says a tall, slender man with dark brown hair, handsome, but no where near as handsome as Eric._

_"It will have to wait Bill, I am busy at the moment," says Eric in a bored tone._

_The man Eric called Bill, glares at Eric as he says, "No, this is about Sookie, she's gone missing."_

_"So, why is this my problem exactly?" Asks Eric with raised eyebrow._

_"I'm not discussing this in front of you blood bank," growls Bill in anger, before making a strangling noise as Eric grabbed him by the throat faster then my eyes could catch up & slamming him against the wall as he growled, "Don't ever call Bella a blood bank. She is more important your life & the life of you precious Sookie."_

_My eyes grew wide at Bills calling me a blood bank, before gasping at the power Eric his so well underneath the surface as he slammed Bill into the wall, causing a big body sized crater into the wall. With another hiss, he tossed Bill to the side, before wrapping me in a protective arm just when Jasper & Alice were walking towards them, Emmett & Rose not to far behind._

_"You guys alright?" asked Jasper when him & Alice had reached us._

_"I'm alright," I reply as I look up at, my eyes filled with worry & concern until Eric says, "I'm alright, was just taking of some garbage." _

_Raising my hand to cu his cheek, I say in a soothing tone, "It's alright, Eric Bill can't hurt me with whatever he says, I know he is just filled with bullshit. I know that I am yours & that you are mine."_

_At my words, Eric smiles as he bends down to kiss me softly, "As I will always be yours," he then says, his eyes filled with tenderness._

_My cheeks turned a dark shade of red at his words, but our moment was interrupted when Alice pulled me away to join her & Rose as we moved to a quiet table, the guys following behind & I heard Jasper say, "Don't worry, she will be back after Alice & Rose are finished interrogating her about you two." My cheeks drew even redder at that._

_"SO! Tell us, how was he? Did he make all your desires come true?" squealed Alice excitedly as she bounced on her seat, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts._

_"ALICE!" I groaned in embarrassment, but as a wicked thought came to me, I said, "Well, lets just say that he's ruined me for any other man."_

_"BELLA!" squeals Alice against, causing me to giggle as she fans herself._

_"Mm...it was so hot, that he ripped my underwear off to get to me." I revealed as my cheeks heated up again._

_"YOU MEAN YOUR NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR?!" exclaims both Alice & Rose._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you again for your great reviews & for loving my story. It really does mean a lot to me. So keep reviewing please & I will write more :D. Ok, I do not own True Blood or Twilight. So anyways, onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_"Alice, for crying out loud, keep it down. I don't want everyone at this place knowing I'm not wearing any underwear because my boyfriend of twenty minuets ago ripped off of me." I say with a roll of my eyes._

_"I'm sorry, & I did see part of this happening, but damn, Bela, not even I saw that one coming," says Alice with a smile._

_"Mm...he must have wanted you pretty bad to have done that," says Rose with a smirk._

_"He did & does, told me this wasn't a one time thing deal, that it was for keeps. That I was his & no other was ever going to get what was now his." I told them with a smile, a shiver of remembered pleasure running down my spine._

_ "Damn hun, you got it bad for him," says Rose with a smirk._

_"I can't help it, he makes me feel beautiful & desirable," I tell them with a blush darkening my cheeks._

_"Well shit, girl, don't be sorry, you should be with a guy who makes you feel that way because you are beautiful & desirable & from the way Eric has been staring intensely over here while we've been talking, says this guys a keeper." says Rose with a smile._

_"Awe, thank you, Rose that means a lot to me," I say as I get up to hug her, but before I can sit down in my seat, a muscular arm wraps around me & I'm lifted up & placed on Eric's lap. A smile curves my lips as I turn myself so that I can look at him. "Did you miss me already?"_

_ Eric just smiled, pulling me closer to nuzzle my neck as the other guys came to our table. "I told the bartender to bring our drinks over here." he says with a smile, leaning up to nip my chin, causing me to giggle. He then licked the sting away, causing me to blush & hide my face into his neck, causing him & our friends to chuckle. _

_Soon after, our drinks came & we got into a discussion about my home, my family & our friends. Eventually, the subject of Edward came up when Emmett was saying, "I love what you did with this place, but my brother, Edward would have a total freak if he knew we were all here." Then with a raised eyebrow, Eric asked who this Edward was & I had to tell him that Edward was my ex-boyfriend, who was a prissy little shit who tried to control everything I did. I then told him about the blow out fight we had in the school's parking lot & how he can't get it through his skull that I didn't want him anymore._

_Then with a wicked a smirk, he asked me what it was that I did want & I said, "I want a very hot, sexy, vampire, who can curl my toes with just a kiss, who can make me melt with just his voice a lone, who s the only man who can make me feel like the most beautiful woman & the most desirable._

_"But, Bella I don't have to make you feel all those things, because your already the sexiest thing, I've ever seen, with or without clothes," he says causing me to blush again. _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you all for loving my story, it makes my enjoyment of writing it that much more enjoyable. **__**Arabella Whitlock**__**, thank**__ your__** for you suggestion & I plain on doing that & more. We have deffinately not seen the last of Edward in this story, that is for sure. So once again, I do not own True Blood or Twilight, now, onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_"You better watch out, Eric Northman or your going to make me fall in love with you," I mumbled into his neck, to which, Eric lifted a finger under my chin, staring at me with eyes filled with tenderness & devotion as he said, "I'm working on that very thing, my Bella." _

_I just gave him a shy smile as my cheeks became darker before leaning towards him to brush a soft kiss to his lips, he reciprocated in kind, he used his hands to gently cup my face, his thumbs softly caressing my cheeks as he slid his lips sensually against my own, forgetting that we were sitting with my friends until, hooted with laughter as he said, "Damn, there's enough heat in that kiss to heat up all of Alaska."_

_"I'd have to agree with him," says Jasper with a smirk as we broke the kiss to look at them._

_Eric just smirks as he pulls back, his eyes full of mischief, while his hand was curved around my waist, moved down to smack my ass playfully, making me squeal & everyone to laugh._

_"ERIC!" I squealed as I rubbed my ass. "I will find a way to punish you for that," I then told him with a wicked gleam, leaning down to nip his lip, causing him to growl & hold me tighter to him._

_"Damn, our little Bella is turning into a sex fiend just like us Rose," said Emmett with a great, roar of a laugh._

_"Just takes the right kind of man, Emmett," says Eric with a grin as he lifts his hand for another round of drinks._

_"Are you saying your the right kind of man for me, Eric Northman?" I asked with a smile._

_"Baby, I'm saying it takes the right kind of man to make a beautiful woman blossom & baby your one sexy female." Eric says with a smile & a kiss to my cheek, causing me to smile._

_"Awe, you two are just two cute together!" gushed Alice just as our drinks came & a tall, slender, beautiful woman with long blonde hair. _

_"Pam," says Eric as the waitress sets our drinks down. "Is something wrong?"_

_"Now Eric, why would anything be wrong?" says the woman named Pam, a smile full of mischief curving her lips as another woman came to her side & wrapped an around the blonde & kissed her neck. This new woman was the color of dark chocolate, but no less beautiful._

_"You would not have that look on your face you didn't do something eother that would be bad for me, or bad for someone else," says Eric with a smirk._

_After kissing the dark colored woman on the lips, Pam replied, "I was just coming over here to greet you new friends & welcome Bella into the family."_

_"Family?" I asked in confusion._

_"Why us of course, you are a part of our family now that Eric has taken you for his own," replies Pam with a smirk._

_"Pam, please do not over load her with things she will learn in time," says Eric._

_"It's alright, Eric, I want to meet your family," I say as I kiss his lips gently. "I want to get to know you better & learn how you came to be a vampire."_

_"Tara, I think we are going to like this girl," says Pam with a smile, before pulling the other woman away with her._

_"That will have to wait another time, darling, for it is getting late, & unlike us, these vampires do need to sleep during the daylight," says Jasper as he looks down at his watch._

_At his words, I felt a pang in my chest at leaving Eric, but seeing the look on my face, Eric stared into my eyes as he said, "Don't worry, this won't be the last time we see each other. I'll be with you again tomorrow night." He then kissed me passionately on the lips. _

_I was smiling by the time we broke the kiss. "I'm going to miss you dreadfully until your back in my arms again," I tell him softly against his lips._

_"As will I," he says just as softly. He then escorts us out of the club & to Jasper's car, kissing me once more before opening the car door to help me inside the back seat. "I'll see you tonight, my beautiful Bella," he said once more before Jasper started the car & drove away._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you all again for liking my story & for reviewing, following, & favoring it. I do not own Tru Blood or Twilight, & now on to the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_I opened my window, sticking my head out to stare at Eric, our eyes glued to each other's as we left him standing there in the parking lot, until the car turned around a bend & I couldn't see him any longer. I then rested my head back against the seat, a smile upon my face as I thought about him & how he could make my body ignite in pleasure._

_"Oh, I knew he would be good for you Bella & you for him," squeals Alice happily as she claps her hands._

_"Mm..." I said, only half listening as my thoughts were still with Eric & our time together._

_"Wow, she's really goners for him," says Rose with a smile._

_I hear Jasper chuckle in the front seat where he was driving & said, "Well, I'm happy for both of them, Eric, though he hides it well, has been lonely & I think Bella is just what he needed."_

_Sitting up at this, I asked, "How did you meet Eric?"_

_"Well, that is an interesting story to tell," says Jasper as he turns onto the highway. "It was before I met Alice & was still with my brother, Peter & sister, Charlotte. We were still in Texas at the time & some of Maria's goons had found us when we were out hunting this one night. Well there were about twenty or more of them, to many to fight off with just the three of in any case, but none the less we began to fight them. I had three on me & was about to toss them off when a tall male, with pale skin, grabbed two of the guys that were on me, & threw them both against the wall before punching through their chests & ripping their hearts out. After the three of us took care of the rest, Peter of course whooped until Charlotte smack him behind the head. I walked over to the tall man who then had long blonde hair. Told him thanks for the help, he said it wasn't a problem, that a fight with twenty or more vampires against the three of us just didn't seem fair so he decided to help out. That he needed the stress relief anyway. I then introduced myself, & Peter & Charlotte, he told us his name was Eric. We became friends after that & he was second person who I introduced my Alice to. He became a part of my family outside of the Cullen's, Peter, & Charlotte. He may act all cocky at times, but as sheriff to his kind of this county, he has to be seen as tough & he is tough, one of the strongest of his kind that I've met, but he has a good heart to those he is close to."_

_As he talked, Alice nodded her head, before saying, "Plus, he has really good fashion sense to."_

_At her words, I just shook my head before saying, "Wow, Jasper, I'm glad he was there to help you guys & I would love to meet this Peter one day." _

_"He's been wanting to meet you as well, especially after I told him about you breaking up with Edward out on the school's parking lot in front of everyone & the way you did it. He says that's just classic & just what the prick deserves. He's really going to want to meet you now that caught the interest of Eric." he says with a smirk._

_I just laughed softly at his words, a yawn suddenly pushing it way up & making yawn & blink my eyes as this is the latest I've been up in a long time._

_"Uh oh, the human is getting sleepy," says Emmett with a laugh as he pulled me to rest my head onto his shoulder, before pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. "But so that we are clear, he just better take good care of my sister is all I'm saying."_

_I smiled up at my big, lovable brother, who may be a huge goof ball, but I knew he would beat anyone to a pulp who would ever hurt me. I leaned up to kiss his cheek before saying, "I love you to, my big, bear of a brother."_

_"And don't you ever forget it," he says with a grin. "Now sleep Belly-boo."_

_Snuggling closer, I was soon fast asleep as we drove towards home._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thank you all for your reviews & continuation of reading of my story. I also thank you for the suggestions those of you have made. Again, I do not own Tru Blood or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_I vaguely felt the car stop, but continued to sleep as I snuggled next to Emmett, I didn't even budge when Emmett picked me up & carried me upstairs & laid me on Jasper & Alice's bed. I continued to sleep, not wanting to move from my dream of Eric, who had just placed his hands on my hips before thrusting hard & deep inside me from behind me, his voice deep & guttural as he sank deep inside me, causing my own moan of pleasure. He then began thrusting hard & furious, pounding in & out of me as I my nails dug into the edge of his desk, my voice growing horse as I screamed out in pleasure. _

_His voice husky as he growled, "Tell me your mine, that you belong me!"_

_"YES!" I screamed out as he rocked my body against the desk, ramming his this thick, hard cock in & out of at a furious pace. "I'M YOURS & BELONG ONLY TO YOU!"_

_"Bella, you gotta wake up now," says Eric in a voice that sounded a lot like Jasper._

_"Ahhhh...but Eric...your only half done...& why do you sound like Jasper?" I whimpered as I turned my head to look at him._

_"Bella, it's me Jasper, your dreaming & from the feelings your producing, it's got to be quite to be some dream," say Jasper as he shakes me awake._

_"Mm...Jasper, what, why did you wake me up?" I asked as I blink up at him._

_"Had no choice, you were killing with the lustful feelings that pouring through you. Had me doing some naughty things to Alice, which she will thank you for later." he replies with a chuckle as I nearly gag at his words, a bright red blush coating my cheeks as I sit up._

_"Ewwww, Jasper to much info is not good for the human," I say with a pout. "Is that the only reason you woke me?"_

_"Well, I also wanted to warn you now that your awake, that Edward will be coming back home later this evening. Told Esme that he wanted to talk to you as he thought that he had given you enough to calm down, were his exact words." replies Jasper as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed._

_"What, he's even dumber than I thought if he thinks I wasn't serious in what I said to him. Especially now that I have a real man who knows exactly what to do to pleasure a woman," I say with a smirk, seeing the look on Jasper's face when I said the last sentence._

_"From the intense feelings I got from your dream, I kind of gathered that," says Jasper with a chuckle._

_"UHG! Does everyone know?!" I cried as I threw myself onto my pillow._

_"Well, you were moaning a little loudly," laughed Jasper. I groan at hearing this, knowing I was always talking in my sleep did not help either._

_"Now Emmett will tease mercilessly," I groaned._

_"Look on the bright side," says Jasper with a smirk, "It's not Edward you were dreaming about."_

_"Jasper, that is so not helping," I groaned as I grabbed my pillow & threw it at him, which he easily caught in his hands. "Ugh! stupid vampire reflexes," I thought loud I said, "What time is it anyways?"_

_"Just a little after nine," he replied as I got up to go into the bathroom. "Why don't you take a shower & I will go tell Esme your ready for breakfast?" _

_"Sounds good," I said as I started towards the bathroom, then I squealed as Jasper smacked my ass._

_"That a girl, get all clean for Eric later tonight, I'm sure he will keep you busy tonight," he then says laughing as he left._

_Shaking my head with a roll of my eyes, I thought, as I walked inside the bathroom, & started taking my clothes off, "I wonder if Eric is into handcuffs."_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thank you again for loving my story, I love writing it & it means a lot that you all love it to. I do not own True Blood or Twilight. Now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_After shaking that thought from my head, I quickly took my shower, & got out to dry my hair. I then went out into the bedroom, searching through my new clothes as I decided to wear something sexy for When Eric came. I finally decided on a black, skinny jeans, a dark blue, silk halter top with thin straps that tied around my back & neck, leaving my back bare, no bra. I then slipped into a pair of blues, high heeled sandals._

_Then walking back into the bathroom, I brushed out my thick, auburn colored hair, before ulling it into a messy bun, leaving my pale, slender shoulders bare._

_Just then, someone knocked on the door & when I said to come in, Alice bounced into the room._

_"Oh my, don't you look sexy," says Alice with a smile as she finds me in the bathroom, now working on my makeup. "OO, won't Eddy boy be eating out of your hand when he sees you now."_

_"Alice, I don't care about Edward, this is all for Eric's benefit," I told her as I was shading my eyelids with a smokey blue eye-shadow._

_"Oh I know, & believe me when I say that when Eric takes one look at you, he will take you straight to bed." says Alice with a smirk._

_I laugh as I look at her from over a bare shoulder & say, "I really hope so, Alice, I really hope so."_

_"Damn, Bella, was he really that good?" asked Alice with a laugh._

_"Alice, he wasn't just good, he above everything I thought it would be. More amazing than I ever thought it would be. I mean, the feelings he had me feeling just when he kissed me were unlike anything I ever felt with Edward." I told her as I finished putting a dark rose colored lip gloss to my lips._

_Once I was done, I turned to face her, a smile curving my lips as I said, "Please tell me Edward is here yet, I at least want to eat before I have to face him."_

_"Don't worry, he's not her yet & Esme has your breakfast ready, so come on before it gets cold," replies Alice with a grin, before we both walk out of the room & headed downstairs._

_When I got downstairs, Emmett was the first one who saw me & of course he just had to say something that would make me blush, "Wow, Bella, your a bombshell! Your going to have Eric & my stupid brother, Edward panting after you!"_

_"EMMETT! LANGUAGE!" scolded Esme with a slap to his head, before handing Bella her food._

_"What?" I was just saying what everyone was saying." grumbles Emmett just when the front door opens & a male voice called out, "I'M HOME, WHERE IS EVERYONE?!"_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thank you again for all your great reviews, it means a lot to me that you all love this story as much as I love creating it. I do not own True Blood or Twilight. Now to the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_Hearing Edward's voice had me thinking why I ever thought his voice was sexy, when just the sound of Eric's voice sent chills up & down my back. Damn, I can't wait until I got to see him again. I miss his presence, the feelings he could make me feel when I was with him & I felt safe with him._

_The rest of my thoughts were broken when Esme said, "Well hello dear, I hope your trip back was good & how is the family?"_

_"It was good, mom, & the family is good, everyone is fine, is Bella here? I saw her truck in the drive way?" says Edward as he walks into the kitchen & sees me. His eyes grow big when he sees me & he growls at Alice, "Alice, what the hell did you do to Bella?!"_

_At his words, I pushed my uneaten meal aside as I got up to confront him. "Leave Alice alone, Edward, & first of all you no longer have a say in what I wear or don't wear."_

_Looking at me as if I was a child who didn't know what I was saying, he said, "Of course I do, Bella, we are still together, I only left to let you have some space & cool off."_

_"No Edward, we are not together & this is the way I will dress from now on & I will not change that. The new man in my life loves the way I look. He definitely loved the dress I had on last night, loved it enough to rip it off of me before taking me on his desk more than once, I might add," I said with a smirk._

_"WHAT?! YOU CHEATED ON ME?! YOU WHORE!" he growled in fury, pulling his hand to slap me, before faster than I ever saw him move, Emmett was there in front of me, gripping Edward's hand in a tight, crushing hold as he growled out, "Don't you ever raise a hand to my little sister again or I will finish you!"_

_"Don't go near her again Edward, or I will light the fire myself," growls Jasper who stood next to Emmett while Rose & Alice took me a few feet away. "You even think of harming her, Edward, & her new man, Eric will kill you."_

_"Boys. there will be no killing in my kitchen, take it outside," Says Esme with a glare at Edward for causing trouble again._

_"I'm alright, Alice & Rose," I said to their stares of concern for me. _

_"And no, Edward, I'm not a whore, I had already broken up with you, but your dumb ass can not see that I am over & done with your sorry ass. I have found a man who is not scared of touching me the way I want to be touched. Not like I'm something fragile & will break. I love what he does to me, the way he fucks me, & the way he treats me. He evoke's feeling inside me that you never ever gave me." I told him as I stood proudly, glaring at him in fury._

_Just as Edward was about to reply to what I just said to him, a sudden wind flew into the house as the front door crashed open & I had a tall, sexy, blonde haired man in front of me, a smirk upon his sexy lips as he said, "Miss me, baby?"_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you so much for loving my story that I love creating for you, & thanks to **_ _**Arabella Whitlock, for her suggestion & few ideas for a plot twist, chapters maybe a bit longer as I'm going to start writing Jasper's & Eric's point of view, but mainly in Bella's still. Ok, once again, I do not own True Blood or Twilight. So onto the next chapter.**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_For answer, I smiled happily as I threw myself at him as I said, "Yes, so very much," before crushing my lips against his & wrapping my arms around his neck as he held me tight against his body, kissing him passionately, our tongues immediately thrusting into each other's mouths, causing me to moan low in my throat when he suddenly grabbed my ass & lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist, totally forgetting about the other's in the room. Well, that was until we heard a loud growl, which rudely interrupted our moment._

_Lifting my head to glare at Edward, I demanded in my most fierce tone of voice, "What the fuck is your problem, Edward?"_

_Obviously not liking my tone, Edward growled louder as he said, "What's my problem is you throwing yourself at another man while I'm in the fucking room."_

_"So what if you're in the same room? Eric is my boyfriend, I haven't seen him since last night, & as I have told you before, you & I are no longer together, which I am ever so grateful for that simple fact."_

_"As am I, my beautiful, Bella," says Eric who had slid me down until my feet touched the floor, but still had me tight against his side as he turned to glare at Edward. Then with an evil smirk that I knew he was meant to egg Edward on, he moved me in front of him, wrapping his arms around me so that my back was to his front, before brushing my hair to the side & began licking, nipping, & sucking on my neck, causing me to moan, as his gaze stayed on Edward to wait for his reaction._

_The wait wasn't long in coming when we heard a furious growl as Edward yelled, "YOU FUCKING WHORE!" It was also the last he said, before Eric, with vampire speed, had him by the neck, his feet dangling a few inches from the ground as Eric snarled in Edward's face, "Don't ever call my mate to be a whore! She is far from a whore & if you weren't such a prissy little dick who doesn't know how to use that tiny dick of your's, you could have kept her, but you lost her when you tried controlling her." _

**_-Eric's point of view_**

_I was furious that this little fucker would dare to call my soon to be mate a whore. If the fucker wasn't such a prissy dick, & knew how to treat a woman as passionate & sexy as Bella, he would have kept her, now she was his & he wasn't going to let this shit have her. She was his & only his, though he would share her with only one person, but that''s another story._

_He thought he tried to be tough in front of the other's by growling as he tried to yank my fingers from my tight hold around his neck, which made me only tighten my grip tighter, making him choke. From the corner of my eye, I saw the concern in the woman's & from the brown hair & her looks, I knew it must be Esme from how Jasper described his new mother figure & I did not want to upset her, but Edward had to learn._

_"Stop struggling, little vampire, you will never get out of my grip unless I wish it so, I am centuries older than you & a whole lot stronger then you. I won't kill you, for I know how it would upset your mother, but go near my Bella again or say one more nasty word to her & I won't hesitate to end your sorry life." I said in a dark, menacing voice as I shook him a few times as my nails dug into the flesh of his neck, before tossing him on his ass. I then walked back to my Bella, wrapping my arms around her & holding her tight against me, my face into her neck, breathing in her scent to calm me, before being calm enough to lift my head to stare at the woman I knew to be Esme & say, "I apologize for loosing my temper in your home. I am just protective over what is mine."_

_"That is quite alright, Edward caused it after all & he knows how I dislike that word," says Esme with a smile. "I'm very happy to see that my daughter, Bella has found herself a good man."_

_"Thank you, ma'am," I said with my most charming smile, causing the kind woman to blush._

_"Oh, just call me, Esme, & you are?" says Esme with a smile. "Your a part of this family now after all."_

_This caused the runt to growl, but everyone ignored him, as I said, while kissing Bella on her forehead, "Thank you, Esme." _


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thank you all for loving my story. I creating it for you all. There's going to be a lot of interesting twists coming up soon that I hope you guys enjoy. I do not own True Blood or Twilight. Now onto the next chapter, first part part will be in Jasper's point of view.**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_Seeing my friend, Eric take control of my idiotic brother, Edward, drew some long, dormant feeling of lust inside me. Had me thinking of the few years we had spent together in the past when when our relationship was more than just friendship. When the nights were filled with passionate kisses & sighs of pleasure as we took each other over & over again. Just thinking about it, made me hard, as did the smirk that Eric gave me that luckily, no one, but Alice saw._

_I know everyone thinks that Alice are mates, but in reality, we are just the best of friends with benefits. She knew we weren't mates when she first met me in that cafe so very long ago. Told me I would some day find my mate, in a tiny, beautiful girl, with shoulder length, auburn hair, deep brown eyes, rose colored lips, with pale skin & the sexiest curves, but said I would have to wait a while before we could be together, that events would have to happen before she was ready to become my mate & that I was not going to be her only mate that someone else would be sharing that spot, but that I would be attracted to him to him as well."_

_So I have waited these many years, beside Alice who has become my best friend & yes, my lover on occasion, when the day came, that I first laid eyes on my Bella, I nearly killed Edward when I sensed his lustful thoughts, but Alice held me back, telling me to wait, that she was not yet ready, & to remember all that she had told me, so I waited, but when Bella had that sex dream about Eric, feeling her lustful emotions, my cock growing with every lustful moan that passed her lips, I wanted to run up those stairs & fuck her hard & long into the morning, but instead, I unfastened my jeans & started jacking myself off her cries of passion I could hear from the upstairs bedroom she was in. After having released some of my pent up lust, I was able to calmly walk upstairs to wake her up to tell her about the arrival of Edward. I still could not resist smacking that sexy ass when she got up to walk to the bathroom, though. My hand still tingled from touching that delectable ass of hers. I'm glad that Alice told me it was almost time to let Bella know my intentions towards her._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Squeals happily! Thank you so much for loving my story & I want to ask who all had their minds blown on the surprising plot twists? I'm surprised myself that it turned out so well. I hope you all keep reading & enjoying my story, I do love writing it. I do not own True Blood or Twilight. Now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'mA Woman_

**_Bella's point of view_**

_As I watched Eric being all tough & protective over me as he stated his claim over me, I must admit that I was turned on to say the least. I loved that he thought of me as his & no one else's, I did not want anyone but him. It had me growing wet with arousal as I watched this commanding persona of his, so much so that I forgot about Jasper being an em-path, until I heard him growl & stare back at me with dark, hungry eyes, making me tremble at the intensity in his eyes. I quickly broke the eye contact, a dark blush upon my cheeks as I turned my attention back to Eric when he came back to me after tossing Edward to the floor. I gave him a mile as I wrapped my arms around his torso as he kissed my brow, before talking to Esme, Apologizing to her over his actions over Edward & her telling him that it was alright, that he had caused the trouble. _

_I still felt Jasper staring at me with a heated gaze, causing me to blush harder & bury my face into Eric's shirt, wondering why that look from Jasper was causing my desire to go up a notch, as I felt my panties growing wet._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I felt Bella's desire for Eric as she watched him threaten Edward on staying away from his soon to be mate, feeling myself getting hard from her of lustful emotions she was feeling. So much so that I suddenly growled, turning my head in her direction & stared at her with eyes dark with pent up desire for her & felt when her lustful desire went up a notch when our eyes met. _

_I let a smirk curve my lips when a dark blush covered her cheeks before she broke our eye contact, but I continued to stare at her, knowing she could feel my stare when Eric came back to her._

**_Eric's point of view_**

_I grinned as I saw the stare, Jasper gave my Bella, knowing he felt her desire for me when his eyes darkened with his own lust for her. I knew in time, that Jasper would be joining us in our lustful endeavors, but it would take time. I would just have to help it along because I knew Jasper was also her mate & that it hurt him the longer that he wasn't able to be with us._

_I smiled then when I heard her soft whimper when she tried to tug my head down to hers. "Shall we leave the others so that we can spend some together?" I asked her huskily, bending down until my lips barely brushed hers as I spoke._

_Her reaction made me chuckle when she grabbed at my hair, & growled, "Yes, it has been to long since we have been together." It made me proud that I was able to cause that much desire in her._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_He chuckled at me, I could not believe that he was chuckling at me after causing me such havoc within me._

_For retaliation, I leaned up to take his bottom lip into my mouth & bit it, causing him to growl & toss me up & over his shoulder, telling everyone to forgive, but had a matter that needed his attention before moving with vampire speed upstairs & going into the first bedroom he saw, slamming the door behind us, & locking it before tossing me onto the bed. I was breathless as I found myself tossed onto the bed, a hot, sexy viking on top of me, kissing me hungrily as his hands roamed freely over my body. Telling me how sexy & desirable I was. I was barely listening as he was making me moan in delirious pleasure, my nails tearing at his clothes as he was my own until we were both naked. He then growled as he slammed into me & I sighed in rapture as he was finally inside me where he belonged, fucking me fast, harder, & deeper, just the way I loved._

_But as he fucked me, I could not help but think about Jasper's dark, intense gaze on me, was it wrong that my desire grew at the thought of Jasper walking in on us? _


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thank you all for all your support, it means a lot to me that you like this created with a simple idea that I had after reading a True Blood & Twilight crossover, based on Bella & Eric & with a little suggestion it's gone farther than I even thought it would. I do not own True Blood or Twilight. So onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woma_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_As I watched the passionate exchange between Bella & Eric, I could not help the feeling of rejection that I felt, but, both their passions spiked after she bit his lip, & then he picked her up & slung over his shoulder before taking her upstairs to do things he wished to do with her himself. He felt himself growing large & hard in his pants, making his tight jeans very uncomfortable, so with a grunt that only Alice heard thank goodness, he left them, but before I left, I purposely stepped onto Edward's crotch, making him cry out in pan, as he held himself while rolling on the floor. I laughed at his pain as I walked out of the room, but groaned when their cries of pleasure grew even louder as I walked into the library, the bulge in my pants throbbing with need._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_"AAAAAAHHHHHH...FUCK...ERIC...GO FASTER!" I screamed, loving the feeling of his thick, hard cock pounding me into the __mattress. The bed rocking back & forth while the headboard slammed against the wall._

_My nails dug deep into his ass, while the heels of my feet dug into his upper back, as I raised my legs higher, wanting him to sink even deeper inside me, urging him on as we both growled out in pleasure._

_The sound of his growl making me wetter, as I felt myself getting closer to the edge of my orgasm, as he demanded in a loud growl, "AAAAAHHH...fuck baby! THAT'S IT SCREAM FOR ME, LET THEM KNOW WHO IS FUCKING YOU! TELL THAT PRISSY LITTLE SHIT, WHO YOU BELONG TO!"_

_"OH FUCK...OH FUCK...ERIC YESSSSSSSS...YOU FUCK ME SOOOOO GOOOD!" I screamed as loud as I could. OOOOH FUCK...IT'S YOU__...ERIC...I BELONG TO YOU!"_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_By this time, my jeans & boxers were tossed aside, my hand gripping my large cock, pumping it hard as I felt their lustful emotions & their screams of pleasure. I was groaning my own pleasure as I pumped my hard cock, squeezing it roughly, thrusting against my own hand as I imagineBella's hot, wet mouth wrapped around my cock, as Eric fucks my ass from behind, growling even louder as I grew even more horny at the images in my head. Their lustful emotions only heightening my own pleasure._

**_Eric's point of view_**

_I growled in pleasure as I pounded in & out of Bella's tight pussy, smirking as I made her scream who she belongs to & who was fucking her. I shouted my own pleasure in fucking her, telling her how beautiful she was, how I loved sinking in & out of her tight pussy._

_The pleasure I felt in fucking Bella, intensified when I heard Jasper downstairs. The sounds he was making while he was jacking off were making me fuck my Bella even faster. I couldn't wait until Jasper could join us in this, & Bella realized that she not only had him as a mate, but Jasper as well. I missed fucking him. I missed the feel of his hard body against mine we used to fuck long through the night, never tiring. The sound of our skin slapping together as I fucked him in the ass._

_These images, & the way Bella milked my cock with her sweet pussy had me growling, our pounding against each other as we both came with screams as our orgasm rushed through us._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_At the sound of their cried completion, I squeezed my cock harder, while pumping it faster & before long, I was screaming as my own release came, staring down at my cock as a long stream of cum shot out of the tip of it._

_Afterwards, as my breathing calmed down, I heard a loud, furious growl, coming from the kitchen, guess Edward realized what was taken place up in his bedroom, I then thought with a smirk_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Sorry for the delay in the next chapter, net was acting a bit wacky, but seems to behaving itself now for the time being. I want to thank everyone whose been loving this story since I first wrote it, & thank you to the ones who just now reading it. It means a lot to me that you all like what I write. Again I do not own True Blood or Twilight. Ok, now for the next chapter..._**

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Bella's point of view_**

_I smiled as I lightly ran my fingers up & down Eric's wide back, his body was crushing me, but he had most of his weight upon his elbows. I didn't mind though, I felt secure in his arms, with his weight upon me. I felt so much peace being with this man, but even more, I felt such passion for this man.I have never been this attracted to a man before, not even to Edward, but then I remember that look in Jasper's eyes before Eric took me upstairs & I swear his gaze was filled with lust & it was directed at me. How could that be though, he was Alice's mate, wasn't he? Though I did feel butterflies in my lower belly at that dark, intense look he gave me, & wondered at that feeling of how can Jasper give me butterflies._

_"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Eric, dragging me from my thoughts._

_Giving him a sweet smile, I slid my arms up around his shoulders, pulling him down for a sweet, gentle kiss, before replying, "Just about you & the feelings you generate within me." _

_**Eric's point of view**_

_I smirked at her reply, sensing she was also thinking of that intense stare that Jasper had given her before I took her upstairs & wondering about it. I also knew though that she was not yet ready to find out that not I, but that Jasper as well was her mate._

_I went to kiss her softly, but growled in fury instead when the bedroom door suddenly slammed open, crashing into the wall. I immediately took a protective stance in front of Bella as I growled my warning to Edward as he came into the room._

_Behind me, I heard Bella, as she scrambled to cover herself with the blanket, not wanting Edward to see her undressed, to which I was grateful. She then demanded in a furious tone, "WHAT THE HELL, EDWARD?! DON'T YOU KNOW TO KNOCK?!"_

_"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I? YOU'RE FUCKING ON MY BED, IN MY FUCKING BEDROOM!" he growled even more furious._

_"If you still want to live, I suggest that you leave right now." I growled as I stood up to confront him, not caring that I was naked as I did so, but felt Bella's appreciative stare on my backside._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_I couldn't help glancing down at Eric's bare ass as he stood naked, to confront Ed__ward, who stood glaring at us from the doorway. I glared right back, not caring that this was his bedroom. So with a roll of my eyes, I said, " So we fucked in your bedroom, it's not like you were going to get the chance to fuck anyone on it."_

_At my words, Edward let out a furious growl & would of charged at me, making me back up a bit, but before Eric could stop him, Jasper appeared behind Edward, grabbing his throat tightly, his nails digging grooves into his neck, bringing Edward's face close to his as he growled..._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I had just pulled on my jeans, & was about to pull on my shirt, when I suddenly heard a crash coming from Edward's bedroom, the same room that my Bella & Eric was in, & without thinking, I tossed the shirt aside before racing with vampire speed up the stairs. _

_I heard everything that was said, smiling as I heard Bella's last words to Edward, but growled as I saw what he intended to do & before I knew it myself, I had my hand wrapped tightly around his throat, my nails digging deep grooves into his neck as I brought his face close to mine, as I growled furiously, "Go near her, & you won't just have Eric to get through, Edward. I will kill you slowly & tortuously. You know my past & you know what I'm capable of, Edward, so don't tempt me to kill you in front of Esme."  
_

_I then threw him out the door, where Emmett caught him & started dragging his ass down the stairs, but I was still furious that he thought he could attack my mate, our mate like that. I was shaking, I was so furious, my hands in tight fights at my sides as I tried to stay calm, but even in my furious state, I still saw Bella, holding onto a sheet that was wrapped her, her fist pressed to her breasts to hold it up, & I could not help the longing to pull her hand from it, & let it fall. but I fought against that urge as she came closer. _

_I then looked over at Eric who was hiding a smile as Bella came closer to me. _

_"Bella, stop...not a good idea to come any closer..." I tried to warn her through clenched teeth, but she just kept coming until she stopped in front of me, slowly, she raised her arm until she was cupping my face, her expression one of concern. I nearly moaned as I felt her skin against me, even though it was just my face & her hand, but it was her words that were my downfall as I suddenly gripped her face, my hands tangling in her hair, pulling her to me & kissing her the way I've wanted to kiss her for the longest time, my mouth moving against her's, hotly & sensually._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_When I saw Jasper come through the door, & attack Edward, & shirtless no less, I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly wanted to kiss every inch of his skin that was bared. Then when it was over & he had tossed Edward from the room, he was just standing there, shaking with his hands in fists at his sides & I was feeling pull towards him. A pull that was making me stand up & walk to him, but as I got closer, the expression on his face looked pained, so raising my hand to cup his face, ignoring his warning to stay back, I asked in a soft tone that was almost breathy, "Are you alright?"_

_I then suddenly found myself against a rock, hard body, his hands tangled in my hair, as he kissed me with a hot, sensual intensity that I found caused a torrent of lust inside me & with the hand still cupping his face, I moved it to tangle into his blonde curls, holding onto him as my body shook with lustful desire._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I growled lustfully as Bella began kissing me back, hands sliding down her back to grip her ass through the sheet, bringing her lower half tight against mine & grinding my growing erection against her, causing her to moan as she bucked her hips against mine. I growled again as I bit her lip, before sucking it into my mouth, causing her to gasp loudly, & took the opportunity to thrust my tongue into her mouth, tasting her nectar as I tangled our tongues together. Eventually though, I had to pull back to let her breathe, but I then began kissing, licking, biting, & sucking upon her neck, causing her to moan & grind her hips against mine._

During this time, I had totally forgotten about Eric, but that was until he suddenly appeared behind Bella, licking her shoulder as he worked on getting her to unfasten the sheet. This action though, caused her to come out of whatever spell she was in, for she tightened her hold on the sheet as she looked up at the both of us as she pushed back, her features scrunched up in her upset.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thank you again for all you kind words to my story & for liking it so much. It all means a lot to me. I do not own True Blood or Twilight. Alright, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Bella's point of view_**

_As I backed away from them, staring with confused & hurt eyes, not understanding at all what was going on, before stopping a few feet from where they stood. I wrapped the sheet tighter against my body as I asked, "Um...what the hell just happened? Why am I suddenly having feeling for you, Jasper, when I'm now with Eric?"_

_"What is it you feel for Jasper, Bella?" asked Eric, instead of answering._

_I gazed at Eric in confusion, answering him honestly, "The same as I feel for you."_

_Both were smiling at my words, but again, it was Eric who said, "And how do you feel about me, my Bella?"_

_I was still confused, but again, I answered him honestly, "I feel an attraction to you, a desire to make you happy, I feel this intense desire for you & when you touch me, I feel like my blood is going to singe me. 'm falling intensely in love with you, more than I ever thought I was feeling for Edward."_

_"And these feelings you're having, you're starting to have the same for Jasper?" he asked again, & at my nod, said, "It's alright, love, to have these same feelings for Jasper..."_

_He went to continue, but I interrupted, "But is it alright? I'm with you & he is with Alice. How can that be fair to Alice?"_

_"Because Alice knew from the time we met that her & I were never mates..."_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I said to Bella as I met her gaze, letting her see my true emotions, the love & devotion I had for her, happy that I no longer had to hide how I felt about her. _

_"But...but..how can be?" she asked in confusion._

_"She told me when we first met that I would meet someone special special who would be my mate," I replied as I walked to her, taking her hands in mine as I continued, staring deeply into her eyes, "And I have, Bella, your that special person, who I am meant to love & cherish. It's our fate, Eric & mine to love you, as we are both your , my love, let us love you."_

**_Eric's point of view_**

_I watched, as Jasper walked to Bella, explaining everything that I already knew, & prayed that Bella wouldn't be scared off by this. That she could be happy, loving us both, because I didn't know what we would do if she didn't._

_Then when I saw the slow smile curving our Bella's lips, I knew everything would be alright. I then moved to her side, when she pulled a hand from Jasper's to take mine, staring at the both of us, as she said..._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_"How did I become so lucky to have such two very sexy men as my mates? How can I not feel blessed to have such a love from the both of you? I am truly blessed to have the both of you & thankful that what I am feeling for the both of you is mine alone." I said with a loving smile aimed at the both of them. I then kissed Eric softly & tenderly, before pulling back to give Jasper the same kiss. I then pulled them both to the bed, a mischievous smirk upon my face as I said, "Now, let's have some fun." _


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hello everyone, just wanted to thank everyone again for their continued support for this story. I do not own True Blood or Twilight. Now on to the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_**Bella's point of view**_

_Letting go of their hands, I then, as I stood before my men, I let the blanket fall to my feet, letting them look their fill even though the old me wanted to cover myself up, but I crushed that part of myself as I met their eyes bravely._

_**Jasper's point of view**_

_I almost could not believe that Bella was finally standing naked before me. She looked so beautiful, her skin pale & creamy, her body curved in all the right places, those kissable lips, curved in a smiles as she moves to sit on the edge of the bed & scoots back till her back is resting against the headboard, with one leg bent as she leans forward & wiggles a finger at us in a come here gesture. Who was I to resist when our mate wanted us to join her, I gave her a smirk as I placed a knee upon the bed & started crawling slowly toward her, my eyes glued to her form, I sensed Eric was doing the same as me._

**_Eric's point of view_**

_I had to smile at the look on Jasper's face, when he first saw Bella naked. His cock immediately grew at the sight, as did my own & we both got onto the bed, crawling towards her as she wiggled that cute little finger of hers. When we reached her, I immediately attacked her neck with hot, wet, kisses that made her moan, my fingers playing with one of her breasts, my thumb rolling a nipple into hardness, while Jasper kissed her hungrily, with his hand playing with her other breast._

_My kisses trailed down from her neck, to her collarbone, sliding my hot, wet tongue along the curve as her fingers gripped my hair, tugging hard as her mewled in pleasure. Her skin was the sweetest that I have ever tasted & now with Jasper finally joining us in this as he was meant to, it was just that more pleasurable. _

_I then let my tongue twirl around her nipple, nipple it gently with my teeth, causing her moans to get louder as the fingers in my hair gripped tighter, her back arching into me, making her nipple slide between my lips. I suckled it hard as my tongue slid over it._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_My moans grew louder, my fingers gripping Eric's hair tight as his hot, wet mouth took wrapped around my nipple, suckling it as his wet tongue did incredible things to it, my back arching. My other hand was racking over Jasper's back, making long, jagged grooves, that seemed to turn him on more if his growl was anything to go by. Our tongues rubbing against the other's hotly as we kissed hungrily, moaning loudly against his mouth, as they played with my breasts. Everything they were doing to me was making me wet in my lower region & an ache I knew to well was becoming even more noticeable & I wanted...no needed one of them to fill it soon._

_I then nearly swooned as one of them slipped their fingers inside me, feeling how slick & wet I was, causing my hips to buck against their hand, a whimper passing my lips._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I smiled as I felt Bella's overabundance of lust, as well as see her rubbing her legs together, trying to get some friction, when I pulled back from her lips._

_"I can feel your ache, Bella, want one of us to fill that ache for you?" I asked in a husky drawl as I slid my hand down between her legs, feeling how wet & slick she was, smirking down at her as her hips bucked against my hand._

_"AHHH...YES...JASPER..PLEASE...I WANT...I NEED..YOU TO FILL ME WITH YOUR COCK!" whimpered Bella as I felt her nails racking down my chest, causing me to growl in pleasure._

_"He does have quite nice, big cock," says Eric with a cocky grin, making me blush at the in his eyes as he stared at me. _


	29. Chapter 29

_**Sorry for the delay for the next chapter, got into a role play forum. This chapter is a little gift since she a loyal fan, I decided to do her suggestion, I just hope I'm doing it right. Again, thank you all for all your awesome reviews. I do not own True Blood or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Bella's point of view_**

_At Eric's words, I could not help but glance down at Jasper's cock, & Eric was right, it was very large, made my mouth water, just imaging myself placing my mouth around it a& sucking him & deep as my tongue flicked over it, tasting his salty skin._

_Licking my lips, I raised my head once to meet Jasper's eyes & the smirk upon his face & said with a smirk of my own, "Will it fit?"_

_"Only one way to find out, Darling," he says in that southern accent that made my panties wet just hearing it._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I smiled as I smelled her arousal, strong in the air as I moved to kneel between her legs, gripping my large cock, as my other hand gripped her hip, & I could see just how wet she was, her sweet pussy glistened with her juices. I then moved just the tip of my cock against her pussy, teasing her with it, causing whimpers from her._

_I then felt a hot, wet tongue & teeth against my neck, & growled as Eric came behind me, his hand reaching for my cock, squeezing it gently as his teeth scraped gently against my neck, making me growl in pleasure, turning me on even more._

_"I've waited a long time for this," he whispered into my ear, before biting the lobe, causing me to hiss in pleasure, both from what he was doing & what his hand was doing to my cock. He then guided me inside Bella, & we both groaned out in pleasure as I finally filled her tight pussy. I then thrust slowly in & out of her, until her nails dug into my ass as her heels dug into my back & screamed demand causing me to go faster. Growling as I went even deeper inside her._

While I was fucking Bella's sweet pussy, Eric moved to Bella, squeezing & pinching her breasts, making her scream even louder in pleasure, her back arching.

"FUCK BELLA, YOUR SO TIGHT!" I growled as I started pounding in & out of her.

_**Bella's point of view**_

_"OH FUCK, JASPER, FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" I screamed out in pleasure, not caring if the other's could hear me at this point as it all felt so good._

_"Yes, my Bella, scream for me," growls Jasper, his thrusts getting rougher as he lifts me up onto his lap, where I'm now straddling him, my legs squeezing him, taking him as deep as I could._

_I then felt Eric behind me, pressing his rock hard body against my back, his fingers gripping my hair as he pulled my head back to crash his hungry mouth against mine, kissing me passionately as I bucked against Jasper's length._

_I moaned against Eric's lips as Jasper hit a particularly sensitive spot, before pulling back from his lips to take long lungfuls of air, my back arching as his fingers pinched & twisted my nipples._

_**Eric's point of view**_

_My cock grew in size as I watched Jasper fucking Bella. It ached to be inside her once again, so I moved behind her, pulling her head back by her hair & kissed her hard on the mouth, my hands moving over her breasts, squeezing them gently before pinching & twisting her nipples into hard little nubs._

_My hand then moved to rub softly over her ass, causing her to moan in pleasure while they continued to fuck. Gently I spread her ass cheeks apart, taking my cock in hand before slowly guiding it, inch by inch, into her ass & slowly began fucking her ass while Jasper fucked her pussy. This caused her to scream out even louder._

_**Bella's point of view**_

_At first, when I felt Eric slide his large cock into my ass, I felt a bit discomfort & pain, but he continued to thrust his cock into my ass slowly, with such care, the pain slowly passed & soon I was loving it & screamed out in pleasure, bucking against both of them. My arm wrapped around Eric's neck, pulling him tighter against my as my other gripped Jasper just as tightly, pulling them both in for a hot, lust filled kiss, our tongue tangling wetly as bodies, slick with sweat, slid against each others._

_But when Jasper slipped his hand down between, where we both were joined, & pinched my clit, I was done for. I screamed out both their names as I came hard & intensely, spilling my juices onto Jasper's cock, squeezing him tightly with my inner walls, making him growl out in pleasure. I then pulled Eric's head down to my neck, letting him know that it would be alright to drink from me as he fucked me. Growling at my request, he gently kissed my neck before sinking his fangs into my neck, making me growl in pleasure as he began to feed from me, fucking my ass a bit harder. We continued this way for awhile, & came again before finally they let go & came as well._

**_Eric's point of view_**

_My dead heart fell for her harder then it ever did when she showed her trust for me & let me feed from her. I growled as I smelled her arousal at me feeding from her, gently kissing her neck before sinking my fangs into her neck, my hips moving faster as I sank even deeper in her ass, but soon I could not hold it any longer & came into her ass with a loud growl of pleasure._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_Hearing their moans of pleasure, with their feeling of lustful completion, & Bella the feeling of Bella's inner walls squeezing me tightly, caused my own growl of pleasure as my cock finally erruptedin shooting my cold seed into her pussy._


	30. Chapter 30

_**Thank you to all who liked this latest chapter. It was a first for for me, writing a three way like that, though I did enjoy writing it emenseley, it truly had creative juices running wild lol. I do not own True Blood or Twilight. Now, onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Eric's point of view_**

_After swallowing a few mouthfuls of Bella's blood, I kept a small amount in my mouth as I pulled back, nipping one my fingers to close the bite mark before pressing my lips against Jasper's, pushing the blood into Jasper's mouth with my tongue, causing him to growl at the taste of it. We continued kissing for some time, while Bella watched._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I growled in pleasure as Eric gave me some of Bella's blood, & never have I tasted anything so sweet. I pressed harder against his mouth, our tongues crashing together lustfully, my fingers gripped into his hair, pulling his face closer to mine as I deepened the kiss even more._

_We kissed this way for some time, until we heard movement on the bed, & saw Bella getting up to pull her jeans, sans panties, & her top. She then turned to us & said, "You two go ahead & have some fun, I'm going to go get something to eat." She then kissed us both before leaving us to enjoy each other._

_After she left, I turned back to face Eric, who had a smirk on his lips before tossing me on my back & straddling me, his lips crashing against mine, while grinding his large, thick cock against mine, making me growl against his lips._

**_Eric's point of view_**

_At Bella's words, I gave Jasper a smirk, & using my vampire strength, I tossed him onto his back before straddling his hips. I then crashed my lips lustfully against his as I bit & sucked on his tongue, grinding hard against him, causing us both to growl loudly. I wanted him in the worse way, & it's been way to long since we've been together like this & I wasn't going to waist a moment of it._

_As we kissed each other passionately, my hand slipped between our bodies to grip his thick cock, sliding my thumb over the tip & causing him to his out in pleasure, his hips bucking against my hand. I then squeezed him tightly, almost painfully, making him him gasp & growl loudly. I smiled at the noises he was making, they were turning me on even more._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_"AAAAHHHHH...FUCK...ERIC!" I groaned out in pleasure, my back arching into a bow as my hips bucked hard against his hand. Oh, how I've missed this, his rough, yet gentle touch. Just the way he alone could make me feel, & the emotions involved were so erotic. _

_He kissed his way down my body, pausing to lick, bite, & suckle at my nipples, while his hand continued to pull & tug at my cock, as I continued to growl out in pleasure, my hips bucking against his hand. Telling me what he wanted to do with me & how he was going to fuck me so hard. How he had missed having his thick cock deep inside my ass, pounding it hard & roughly, as his hard body pressed me against the wall. Just the the thought of it was turning me on. I growled as I gripped his cock hard. telling him how I loved & missed the way he used to fuck me & I him..._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_I was smiling radiantly as i came down from the stairs, & anyone who saw me right now, would know that I had just been fucked good & hard & that I loved every minuet of it. I was a bit sore in my lower region, but I didn't care, I did love everything my boys had done to me._

_"WELL, FINALLY BELLA, DAMN, & I THOUGHT ROSE & i WERE HORN DOGS!" says Emmett as he see me walk into the living room, causing me to blush. I then saw Edward, sitting at his piano, but he wasn't playing any music, just glaring down at it. I just rolled my eyes as I turned back to Emmett & said, "Well, Emmett, you never had two, horny, hot, sexy men wanting to make to...make you hot & bothered."_

_"Wow, having sex with to horny men has made our little Bella boo into a potty mouth!" laughs Emmett._

_"Damn straight it has," I say with a laugh before sitting next to him, the both of us ignoring the growl from the piano._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in writing, got involved with an Inuyasha role play & it's pretty awesome. I want to give a heart felt thanks to the ones who have loved this story from the beginning & to those of you who have just read it & have loved it to thank you so much for making it a favorite. It really means a lot to me that you all enjoy love what I write, it's why I do it & the suggestions some of you make, are awesome & help me along the way. I want to thank you to those who me to work a story for your favorite pairing. I will work on them soon, I promise. Again I do not own True Blood or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Eric's point of view_**

_I growled out in pleasure as Jasper gripped my large, throbbing cock in his big hand, my hips bucking, grinding into his hand.I then pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips as I ground my cock against his, making us both growl in pleasure. I then lowered my head, taking his mouth in a hard, deeply passionate kiss, our tongues thrusting against each other while our caressed each other, wanting to touch every inch other, relearning what made us groan in pleasure._

_I bit his tongue, causing it to bleed & sucked on it, letting some of his venomous blood run down my throat. This caused him to hiss in pleasure, his buck into mine, our hard, throbbing cocks, rubbing hard against each other, making us growl._

_I then trailed my lips & tongue down his neck, sucking hard on his skin, before scraping gently with my teeth, I knew he loved when I did that when i did it in the past. It had him hissing in pleasure even more._

_My hands then moved down to squeeze & grip his firm ass, grinding harder as I sank my fangs into his neck, drawing some more of his blood into my mouth, making him howl in pleasure. I was growling myself as I always love the sting of his blood that his venem always gave me._

_Then vampire speed & strength, I had him pressed up against the wall, with his front pressed into the wall & my front pressed against his back, my hand rubbing his ass as my fangs were still deep into his neck, making us both groan as I rocked my cock against his ass._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_"Sounds like Eric & Jasper are having some fun," says Emmett with a laugh._

_I smiled as I said, "Yeah, I told them have some fun together, figured they could use the time to get reacquainted & renew their bond."_

_"Good idea, I know Jasper has missed Eric, & now with the three of you bonded, I know how happy that has made Jasper," says Alice as she walks into the room._

_At the sound of her voice, I turn with a smile & say, "Alice, just the person I wanted to see."_

_"In the flesh," says Alice with a grin as she comes to sit beside me._

_"Yes, well, Jasper told me you knew before you even met with Jasper, that I was his mate?" I asked._

_"Yes, well the first vision I had after the one that told me I was to go join the Cullens, was of Jasper & needing to go that cafe to meet him. It was only when I was only a mile from the cafe that I had the vision of why I needed to go there. It was a vision of you, as a vampire, & at first you were kissing Eric, & then Jasper come to stand with you, & pulling back from Eric, but still in his arms, you then pulled Jasper to you, kissing him the same way you kissed Eric, before pulling back & smiling at the both of them. You then told them, "I you, my my mates."_

_At the mention of being a vampire, Edward growled, getting up from the piano, before crossing over to us & saying in an angry tone, "Bella will not be turned into a vampire!"_

_I was furious, I mean how many times do I have to tell this dumb ass prissy fucker that I was no longer his to control?_

_I immediately stood up, not caring that he was a vampire & I was just a human, I got in his face as I said, or more growled at him, "Listen here, you two bit son of a bitch, I am no longer yours to control! I am more than capable of making my own decisions. I do not not some prissy ass shit like you to think they have any sway in my life because you don't! I have two, much sexier men in my life who treat me like a woman who actually has a mind & needs, & believe me, they make it a point of taking care of all my..needs, very pleasurable I might add to. So you can shove your prissy threats & your control issues up your skinny ass!"_

**_Hehe, cliffhanger...I know, I'm so eval_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Hey guys, thank you all for loving this last chapter, was my first guy on guy scene, but they are way from done yet, so be prepared for more guy on guy juiciness, as well Bella being a badass. Can't wait to see what she's going to do as a vampire, even I don't know yet. Again I always glad to hear your input & suggestions. I don't own TrueBlood or Twilight. Alright lets go to the next chapter..._**

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_Hissing in pleasure, as Eric slammed his huge cock deep inside me, filling me to the hilt, pressing me harder against the wall. He then slid almost completely out before slamming back into me, setting a furiously hard, fast pace, that I loved. I was growling loudly, almost louder then his own growl as one hand gripped my hip & the other moved to grip my hair, pulling my head back to bite & suck on my neck, our hips pulling & pushing against the others, as he fucked my ass, hard & rough._

_As we fucked I felt his fangs scraping against the curve of my neck, causing me to hiss out in pain & pleasure as he sank them deep into my neck, drinking my venomous blood._

_**Eric's point of view**_

_I puurred in joy as I fed from Jasper's neck, my thick, hard cock slamming in & out of his tight asshole. Our bodies rubbing against each other as I pressed him against the wall, but I still could here what was going on downstairs, & smiled in pride as I heard her tell that dick, Edward off. I was so proud of our girl, finally sticking up for herself to that piece of shit, but my thoughts went back to what I was doing when Jasper let out his loudest growl yet. I was growling myself as I felt my balls growing hard & I knew I was going to cum soon._

**_Bella point of view_**

_Edward stood glaring at me, pissed that I was no longer his Bella to control. The girl who would look upon him as if he was god, the girl who didn't have the confidence to stand up to him the way I was doing now, & I did not give a shit. I was done being controlled by him, done with him period._

_Alice & Emmett were standing at my side, their eyes glaring at him, ready to protect me if he chose to attack me, I knew if he did, Edward would die, that my boys would not him live if he tried to attack me, but he chose not to, just glared at me a few more moments before turning & leaving with vampire speed, slamming out of the front door._

_"Damn, was he always such a prick?" I then asked, trying to defuse the tension._

_Alice smiled as she nodded, saying, "Yeah, you were just to dazzled to notice."_

_I just shook my head, a sheepish grin upon my lips as I said, "Ya think? I was an idiot to have ever thought I was in love with him."_

_"Yes, yes you were Bella boo, but it wasn't entirely your fault, he did dazzle you. Plus you didn't have the confidence that you do now, to which I am very proud of you for sticking up for yourself." says Emmett, being serious for once._

_I turned to face him, a loving smile upon my face as I looked up at my big, giant of a brother & said, "Awe, thank you, Emmy bear." I then hugged him as tight as I could, smiling as his big, beefy arms wrapped around me. I then smiled bigger when Alice joined the hug, her tiny, yet strong arms wrapping around the both of us._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I felt the first tremble of Eric's body, the first twitch of his cock as it slammed into my ass, before he roared my name just as he shot his load in my ass, causing my own growl as I was pressed even harder against the wall. He then pulled his fangs my neck, licking the wound closed before pulling my lips to his, kissing me passionately as he continued thrusting into me, until he was spent._

_As we continued to kiss, my hand moved behind us to softly caress his ass, loving the feel of his rock hard body pressing me into the wall._

_When we finally parted, I looked deeply into his eyes, eyes I have missed & said in my deep, southern twang, "I love you Eric."_

_At my words, a smile curved Eric's lips, a smile that always made me want to fuck him as hard as I could & said, "I love you to Jasper." He then turned me to face him, cupping my face as he pressed a gentle, loving kiss to my lips before moving to kneel at my feet._

_I looked down to see a smirk upon his lips, his hands moving to caress my thick, throbbing cock, a hiss passed my lips at the touch of his hands on me, my hips bucking into his hand as he slid his thumb over the head of my dick._

_"It's been such a long time since I have tasted you," he said as he caressed my hard cock, his fingers wrapping around it, squeezing it gently as he tugged his hand up & down, causing to growl loudly in pleasure, my hips bucking into his hand._

_"Then...take me into your mouth & fuck me with your hot, wet mouth," I begged, my breath hissing through my teeth s he squeezed me a bit roughly._

_Then, smirking up at me, his head lowers to my thick, throbbing cock, his hot, wet mouth, sliding onto it, his tongue licking the sides as he began sucking me hard, his head bobbing up & down. _

_My nails dug into the wood of the wall, making dents in it, as growls of pleasure ripped through me._

_Fuck, I forgot how good he was at this, he knew just how rough to be, how gentle & when to do it. I felt myself trembling as I felt closer to my orgasm._

**_Eric's point of view_**

_I chuckled against his thick cock, know I was giving him pleasure, made me happy. I have missed him so fucking much & to finally be with him like this was a come true._

_I loved the feel & taste of his skin, the way he reacts to my every touch & caress, & to have both him & Bella as my mates, were truly a blessing I would cherish for all our lives. _

_"I have never been so happy, & to know they loved me as much as I loved them made everything so much better._

_I could feel how close he was to cum, & wanted him to in the worse so doubled my efforts, squeezing him hard with my mouth, sucking harder & taking him deeper in my mouth as my squeezed his balls, causing him to scream my name as he came hard & long into my waiting mouth. I moaned at the taste of him, swallowing every drop of his cum before pulling back._

_I looked up at him as my I leaned back on my heels, a smirk upon my lips as I say, "Mm, just as good as I remembered."_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hey everyone, thank you for loving my latest chapter, I really had some fun working on it. I don't own True Blood or Twilight. Now, onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Eric's point of view_**

_Once we got dressed, Jasper & I went downstairs to see our Bella in a group hug with Alice & Emmett & growled as I saw his big arms around our girl. Jasper immediately grasped my shoulder, telling me in a soothing tone that Emmett was a brother to our mate & that he was words & touch soothed me, but it was Bella who calmed me when she wrapped her arms around me, pressing her body close to mine as I wrapped my arms around her, my head lowered to her neck so that I could breathe deeply of her scent._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_I smiled as I felt Alice's hugging me to, & knew that whatever happened, that Alice, Emmett, & Rose, would always be my family._

"I love you guys," I say to them with a big smile.

"Love you to Bella Boo," says Emmett with a grin. He then says, "Speaking of loved ones, your boys are coming downstairs, guess their love fest is over."

After saying this, we then hear a very loud, male growl & we break apart to turn to see Eric & Jasper, standing behind us. It was Eric who growled, his eyes fierce as they stared at the arm that Emmett had over my shoulder. I immediately moved towards him as Jasper grasped his shoulder, speaking to him in soothing tones as I went to him, my arms wrapping around his waist as I pressed as close as I could. "Be calm, my love, Emmett is just my brother. He is no threat to you, nor would he ever try to take me away from you. He wants me happy & you & Jasper are who make me happy." I told him as he dipped his head to nuzzle my neck, breathing deeply of my scent.

I let him take comfort from my scent & embrace before pulling back to cup his face, kissing him tenderly as I told him, "It is you & Jasper, I love with my whole heart, no one else will ever take your places in my heart."

_**Eric's point of view**_

_I smiled at my Bella's words, lifting her up & off her feet, swinging her around, chuckling at the sound of her squeal. I then set her gently on her feet, holding her close as I stared deeply into her eyes as I said, "I never thought I would ever have a mate, let alone two, but the moment you both walked into my life, I knew I would spend the rest of my long life making the both of you happy. I want forever with you, Bella, but neither of us will force you into anything you don't want you to do, it's your decision, baby."_

_Bella's smile grew, her eyes glowing with her love for us as she said, "I would love nothing better than than to be yours for eternity, but I want you & Jasper to both turn me, & I want to do it after graduation, so we can make arrangements to fake my death."_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_Taking her hand as I cupped her cheek, I gave her my sexiest smile as I said, "Whatever will make you happy, Darling. We love you as well & will do everything as you want it." I then kissed her tenderly on her sweet lips. _

_The kiss was short, but sweet & only lasted for a few seconds, before Emmett's voice interrupted us when he called out Alice's name as he caught her. We all turned to see Alice with that vacant expression in her eyes that I knew all to well. I moved to them, telling Emmett to sit her on the couch as I knelt down before Alice, taking her hand's while asking, "Alice, what is it your seeing?"_

_Alice stayed quiet, just the slight rising of her eyes & a slight smile as I felt Bella kneeling beside me. _

_We stayed this way for a few moments, just staring at Alice as we waited for her to come back to us & tell us what she saw._

**_Eric's point of view_**

_I stood behind Bella & Jasper, wondering what vision she could have & hoping it was nothing that would put our Bella in danger, but from the slight smile on Alice's face, I doubted it was anything bad._

_After awhile, Alice woke from her vision, her lips turning into a bright, happy smile as she stared at all of us. She then turned to Jasper, when he asked, "Tell us, Alice, what was it you saw?"_

_Her smile only grew bigger as she said, "I saw the three of you happy, & Bella was a vampire, but it is how she looks that will be amazing. She will also be very strong."_

_"WOOOT!" shouted Emmett happily._


	34. Chapter 34

_**Thank you all for all your comments, & for loving my story, makes writing it more enjoyable. I do not own True Blood or Twilight. Now, onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Eric's point of view_**

_"Jasper's right, we both love you & want you to be happy. We will do whatever you wish, & wait as long as you want for you are worth it," I say before bending my head to press a soft kiss to her lips, smiling against her lips when she kissed me back eagerly. "However way we do it, you will still be the most beautiful vampire to us." I then say softly against her lips, making her tremble._

_Alice then breaks us apart, telling us it was time to feed the little human, making Jasper & I chuckle when Bella sticks out her tongue at Alice._

_"Alice is right, Darling, we can not have our mate pass out from hunger," says Jasper with a smirk as he continues, "Especially when we have other, much better things to do with our time." The last words said in a deep purr, his voice making even me tremble with lust._

_Bella just gave him a sexy smile, placing a hand over her hip in a sexy pose that made me want to take her straight upstairs & fuck her all over again, & being the empath that he was, Jasper gave me a wink & a smirk as Bella says, "I suppose feeding the human is a good idea, goodness knows you sure wear me out. Can't wait until I'm a vampire, I'll be sure to give you both a long & hard ride." She then gives us both a wink before linking arms with a giggling Alice & walking towards the kitchen to hysterical cackles from Emmett, who followed behind them._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_I was smiling when I went into the kitchen, leaving Jasper & Eric with their eyes staring at me in surprise. I knew they didn't think I would say something like that to them, but I couldn't resist. I was as insatiable for them as much as they were for me & I loved that. I truly wasn't the same Bella who didn't have the confidence in herself to stand up for herself around Edward or would never talk to anyone the way I just did to Eric & Jasper, but I've changed & I'm loving my life now._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_Once the shock of what Bella just said wore off, I turned to Eric, my lips curved into a grin as I said, "Well, I guess we have some pleasurable things to look forward to after we turn her into a vampire."_

_Eric just gives me that smirk of his as he says, "Won't ever be boring with her, that's for sure."_

_"Nope, I think maybe she'll be the one wearing us out," I say with a chuckle._

_"Won't surprise me at all," says Eric with a chuckle as we walk into the kitchen._

_When we entered the kitchen, Bella was sitting on a stool at the counter, talking to Alice as Rose was making her dinner._

_"Hey Rose," I said as I sat beside Bella, kissing her cheek beside saying into her ear, "If your wanting to something, Darling, just ask, I'll be glad to oblige."_

_Bella laughed at my teasing, leaning closer to nip my bottom lip before tugging it as her hand moved down to squeeze my thigh while saying in a seductive purr, "I'd love to wrap my warm lips around your cock & suck you hard. I bet you taste as good as you look." She then nipped my ear before pulling back, a smirk upon her lips, knowing she was making me hard with her words & the image her words aroused in my head._

_"Alright you two, cool down so Bella can eat this," says Rose with a smirk as she places a plate of pasta & sauce in front of Bella._


	35. Chapter 35

_**Thank you all again all your support, it means a lot to me that you love this story. I don't own True Blood or Twilight. Now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Bella's point of view_**

_A blush tinted my cheeks at Rose's words, but I snorted & said, "Hah, you have room to talk, it wasn't me who had sex in the changing room of Victoria secret. You & Emmett are bigger horn dogs than I am."_

_Rose just grinned, leaned over to kiss Emmett before saying, "I can't help it if my man is drool worthy, makes me want to rip his clothes off most of the day."_

_"Same here, baby," says Emmett with a perverted grin as he stares at his mate, she stares back at him & before we all knew it, he had taken Rose & they ran at vampire speed up to their bedroom with just a, "See you guys in two hours."_

_"See, what did I tell you, horn dogs," I said with a chuckle as I began to eat._

_**Eric's point of view**_

_I laughed, & knew I was going to like this family of my Bella's, well except for that prissy dick head, Edward. I knew I was going to have to do something about him, he just could not get through his head that Bella was no longer his to control. She was now ours & she didn't need to be controlled, that's not how you keep or treat a woman. You keep a woman with respect, trust, & love, & that dick will never understand that._

_I stayed silent, lost my thoughts as I listened to their talking & teasing each other, standing behind Bella, my fingers running gently through her hair while listening to her sweet voice._

_I felt happy now, now that I had Jasper & Bella, & couldn't wait until we could turn her in vampire to join us in eternity. She was already beautiful as she is now, but she would be even more beautiful as a vampire & we wouldn't have to be so careful with her when having sex anymore. That would be an exciting time. Just the thought had a smile curving my lips._

_**Jasper's point of view**_

_I was talking to Bella & Alice about taking another trip to Fangtasia when I suddenly felt a spike of lustful desire, & looked up at Eric who had a smile curving those beautiful lips of his & I didn't need to know what he was thinking of to know what the smile was for. _

_Seeing me turn towards to Eric, Bella turns to see what Eric was doing & saw him smiling to & smiled herself, seeing that he was happy made her happy to. She then turned back to me, saying, "I think that's a great idea, Jasper, & maybe I can get both to dance with me." Which made Alice gasp because we all knew our Bella didn't dance. This just made her smile as she said, "I'm a new Bella, I'm not afraid to dance or have fun, besides, I have two very sexy vampires who would never let me fall." She then turns to Alice & says, "And you & Rose can give me a bad ass new look for when we go. I want to look sexy, but in bad girl, mess with me & will fuck you up type of look."_

_Alice squealed happily as she bounced in excitement as she said, "Oh Bella, this will be so awesome, I already know the perfect outfit!"_

_**Bella's point of view**_

_I had to laugh at Alice's excitement in playing Bella barbie & having me actually help her made it more fun for her I could tell as she talked about what all she was going to do. I smiled as I listened, nodding what I liked something she said or shaking my head no no when I didn't._

_We talked about my outfit, hair, & makeup as I ate, but then it was time for Eric to leave for Fangtasia before the sun came up. I was sad, but understood that he need to go before sun rose, because the sun would harm him & I could not have that, it would rip me apart if anything happened to him. _

_I held him close as he kissed me tenderly, his hands cupping my face while his thumbs caressed my cheeks gently, our lips moving softly against the others & it was my favorite kind of kiss. It showed me that he truly loved loved & wanted me. When we parted, I smiled up at him, licking my lips before saying, "I love you, Eric."_

_Eric smiled at my words, kissing me once more before saying softly against my lips, "I love you to." Then out loud he said, "I will call you both when I wake up tomorrow night." He then turned to Jasper..._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I lifted my arms to pull him tight against me, my hands going into his hair as I kissed him with feeling, my tongue slipping into his mouth, our tongue tangling together as his arms wrapped tightly around me, & stayed this way for a while until we heard our Bella giggle. We then broke apart, both of us grinning bashfully. He told me to watch out for Edward with a look to Bella & I nodded my head that I would, like I would trust that dick with my mate. He then smiled, said his good byes to the others before taking his leave._

_After he left, my Bella went into my arms, rubbing her face into my chest, she mumbled, "I miss him already."_

_I wrapped my arms comfortingly around her, my head lowered to rest on top of hers as I said, "Won't be long until you can see him again."_

_"I know, but tomorrow is school again," says Bella mournfully._

_"Yes, but just think, now you have a hot, sexy, boyfriend who you show off at school," I say with a chuckle._

_Lifting her head up to look into my eyes, a smile curves her lips as she says, "Yeah, that's true, won't they all be shocked to see you with me, as well as my new look, & yes, Alice, you can play dress up Bella to."_

_Alice Squeals in joy._


	36. Chapter 36

_**First of all I want to thank you all for loving this story, I'm having such a blast writing it. Secondly, I would like your help in choosing the outfit that outfit that Bella will be wearing when she goes back to Fangtasia. If I get more than one outfit, with make up & hair included, I will do a poll & we can vote on it. I don't own True Blood or Twilight. Now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Bella's point of view_**

_The next morning, I took a quick shower & let Alice blow dry my hair, while I sat on the toilet & let Rose do my make gave my eyes a smokey look with a red cast over the lid, black eye liner, a light dusting of blush to my cheeks with a deep red lipstick with a clear lip gloss to make my lips shine._

_Then before we worked on my hair, we went back into Alice's bedroom to slip into a pair of blue, lace push up bra & matching panties. Alice then handed me a skirt that flared a bit around my hips, but ended mid-thigh, it was a pretty dark red color, with that she gave me a tight, low-cut corset that helped push my breasts up. It was dark red with ties in the center. We left my legs bare & slipped my feet into dark black, nine inch, stiletto heels._

_I then sprayed some of Alice's french perfume, I don't know what it was called, just that it was expensive. She said it would drive Jasper crazy, I just smiled as she began to work on my hair. She brushed it until it was a soft cloud around my face & shoulders. She created a wild disarry look, like I just woke up & sprayed it, the finishing look was absolutely sexy & knew Jasper would want to skip school after seeing me._

_I smiled at the thought, turning to Alice & Rose as I said, "Wow, you guys, you did good, Jasper will be drooling when he sees me."_

_"He won't be the only one, wait until every guy in school gets a look at you. Jasper will have his hands full keeping them away from you." says Alice with a twinkle in her eyes._

_I just smiled as I stood, hugging them both. I was just so lucky to have such amazing sisters as these two. "I love you both," I told them as we broke apart._

_"Love you to, Bella, now, let's go let your man see your new look..." says Rose with an eval grin._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I was standing by the staircase, my left leaning against it, talking to Emmett who was standing next to me when the girls walked down the steps, Bella was behind them so I couldn't see her clearly yet until Alice & Rose stepped down to stand next to Emmett, grins on their faces when my jaw dropped as I finally got a good look at my Bella. Let me tell you now, that my first look at her caused my cock to get hard & stiff in my black tight jeans._

_She looked sexy as hell, with her long, dark hair in a wild disarray around her face & shoulders, her breasts almost overflowing from her corset, her pale legs showing up to mid-thigh thanks to that short skirt she was wearing, had me fighting the urge to take her straight up to bed & have my wicked way with her.  
_

_"Damn it, Darling, I'm finding it difficult not to drag you upstairs & have wild sex with you right now. How the hell am I going to go through school with you dressed like that a sexy hell cat?" I growled with a seductive grin._

_Bella just smiled as she walked down to me, placing a hand over my chest as she looked up at me & said, "Just think of it as anticipation of having me when we get home."_

_I smirked at her words, my head dipping into her neck as I let my teeth scrape gently against her neck, making her mewl in pleasure. I then growled low in her ear, "We can always find a janitors closet or the men's bathroom to have my wicked way with you." I smiled when I felt her desire spike up & felt her tremble in my arms._

_But our moment ended when we all heard a loud growl from the doorway of the living-room. _

_"Find a fucking a room to fuck each other in," growls Edward as he stares hatefully at us._

_"Jealous much, Eddy boy?" I say with a smirk as I wrap an arm around my Bella's waist, pulling her close to my side as I stare him down._

_"Alright you two, enough, I want to get to school before you both decide on a pissing contest," says Rose with a roll of her eyes. She then takes Emmett's hand & pulls him toward the front door._

_We all follow, Bella & I ride with Emmett in his jeep, with Rose & Emmett in the front & Alice, Bella, & I in the back, with Edward left to drive alone in his little silver Volvo or whatever the hell you call it._


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hey everyone, thank you all for loving my story & thank you for the suggestions, I will certainly use them in the next coming chapters. Again I want to remind you all to think of a sexy, bad ass outfit Bella could wear on her next trip to fangtasia & on that chapter will be adding another point of view. I don't own True Blood or Twilight. Now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_After we parked the jeep, I hopped out, turning to slip my hands on Bella's hips to lift her out of the it, sliding her slowly to her feet. She smiled up at me as my arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against my body, her hands slid up my arms & shoulders to wrap around my neck, tugging me down to press her lips against mine. I kissed her passionately, pressing her against her back against the side of the jeep, stating my claim to all that this beautiful woman was mine._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_It gave me a thrill to know how much my new look turned on Jasper, & he when I pulled him down for a kiss, & the kiss turned passionate as he pressed me up against the jeep, I could not help the moan that passed my lips, my fingers burying themselves into his thick, blonde, curly locks, pulling him closer as our tongues tangled together._

_I vaguely heard Emmett laugh & say, "There they go again." I wasn't even aware of the other people in the parking lot until a female voice in a nasty tone said, "Wow, Bella, you sure go around, first one brother now you go to another one. Turning into quite the whore now aren't we."_

_At her words, I heard Jasper growl threateningly as we broke apart, but I placed my hand over his chest, letting him know I handle Lauren, he merely nodded his head as I turned to face her. I smiled as I turned around, as Lauren's jaw dropped when she saw me. Leaning against Jasper, I said, "Let me tell you something, you two bit of trash, the only whore in this place is you. From what I hear, you fucked almost every guy in this school plus some of the girls, so tell me, whose the whore?" Lauren's mouth opens wider, her eyes bulging in embarrassment as i continue. "Let me tell you another thing, bitch, I'm not the same little Bella that would let things slide, so know this, you try to fuck with me, & I will fuck you up worse." After I said my peace, I took Jasper's hand in mine, pushed Lauren out of my way, not caring that the bitch fell on her ass as I walked passed her & headed into the school to the cat calls & whistles of everyone who witnessed me tear down Lauren._

_**Jasper's point of view**_

_I was smiling as I followed behind my girl, I was so very proud of her for standing up for herself against that nasty bitch, Lauren. I never did like the bitch, she was always trying to hit on me, but I had always ignored her. _

_Once we were inside the school, I stopped her & wrapped my arms around her, a huge grin on my face as i said, "I'm so proud of you, Darling & do you know how turned on I am now seeing how bad-ass you are?"_

_Bella laughs at me as I hold her tighter, letting her feel just how hard I was for her, but just smiles as she says, "I know, & I will take care of it later, after school."_

_I groaned at her words just as Emmett slapped me on the shoulder, laughing at my missery at having to ait to have my girl again._

_I punched his shoulder hard, but he just laughed more._

_"Come on children, we have class to get to," says Rose as she walks past us, taking my Bella with her, who just laughs as she walks away from me, her hips swaying as she walks, causing every boy in school to stop & stare at my mate's ass, making me growl._

_Today is going to be long with keeping these assholes away from my girl._

_"Come on lover boy, let's get to class," says Alice with a giggle as she pulls me along._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_I was still laughing as Rose & I went our first class, which was English, my favorite class. As we entered, I felt every eye on me & before, this would have caused me to blush & look down, but now I just gave them all a smile & a wink before following Rose to our seats._

_Rose just grinned as she saw the lustful stares from the boys in the class & the hateful glares from the girls. "Wow, Bella, Alice & I knew you would cause some drama with your new look, but damn, this is crazy," says Rose with a laugh._


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hey everyone, thank you again for your awesome support of this story, it means the world to me that you all like it so much. In between stories at the moment as I started a story, staring Emmett & Rosalie, a request that asked of me & I finally thought of how to do it. I'm really excited about it & hope to do this awesome pair justice & hope you will all like it as much as this story. Now, as for Bella's outfit for Fangtasia, I am open to ideas on how she should look for that second meeting. I don't own True Blood or Twilight. Now, onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Bella's point of view_**

_I laughed at Rosalie's words, causing everyone in the class to stare at us, I just gave them a smile as I lifted my leg up, crossing it over my other one, causing my skirt to ride up on my thigh a bit. I then leaned forward & with a smirk, I said, "Why don't you all take a picture, it would last so much longer."_

_Rosalie busted out laughing as the class quickly turned back around to face forward once again. I then turned back to Rosalie & said, "I'm just not the pushover that I once was, Rose, no longer Edward's little puppet to control. I will no longer let others walk all over me & I will bitch slap anyone who tries to."_

_"Bout damned time, Bella is all I have to say," says Rose, causing me to smirk._

_Just then, the last bell rang, singling to all that class is beginning._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I sat in history, a smirk curving my lips as I heard the whispering going on around about Bella's new look & how she told off Lauren, the school's tramp._

_A guy, sitting clear in the back, Adam Hathaway I think he was named, had me growling low in my throat, to low for humans to hear, as he talked to his friend about how fuckable Bella was in her new look. He went on to say that he would definitely tap that ass & could easily steal her from Jasper, causing me to grip my desk tightly & if it wasn't for Emmett who, gripped my shoulder as he said in a low tone so the others in the room could not hear, "Easy man, you know Bella wouldn't go for someone like that when she already has two, hot & sexy studs in her bed."_

_I just nodded as I slowly nodded, feeling the other kid's lust towards my mate, made me furious & I wanted to grab him by the neck & shake him as I growled, "Bella was mine & you will never have her in your bed!"_

_I eventually made myself calm down as I turned to face Emmett & said, "Yeah, I know man, but I could feel the lust he had for my Bella & I didn't like it."_

_"I feel ya man, my Rose gets the same reaction from other males. Used to make me as jealous as bat shit, but then I realized their reactions meant nothing to me, because I knew Rose wanted no one but me." says Emmett, turning serious for a few moments. "We both know, Bella only wants you & Eric as her mates, she wants no one else."_

_"I know man, & thanks for talking me down," I says with a smirk as I remembered our play time in bed right before my Bella slept._

_Seeing the look on my face & figuring what it was about, Emmett said with a laugh, "Hell dude, you guys fuck like rabbits, Bella has no reason to shop elsewhere."_

_I nodded my head in agreement before turning to pay attention to the teacher..."Now in world war one..."_

**_Bela's point of view_**

_After the bell rang, ending class, Rose & I met up with the others. I immediately went to Jasper, pulling him down for a sweet kiss before saying, "I missed you."_

_"Missed you to, Darling," says Jasper with a smirk as he caressed my bottom lip with his thumb, causing me to smile at how sweet he was to me._

_"Awes, you two are just to sweet," says Alice with a smile._

_I turn to smile at her just as Edward walks by, his arm around that tramp, Lauren's shoulders, causing both of us to bust out laughing. They both ignored us though, & just kept on walking, but seeing him made me remember that I had chemistry class with him & my smile turned into a frown as I said, "Oh damn."_

_Looking down at me in concern,Jasper asked, "What's wrong darling?"_

_I looked up into his eyes that always held so much feeling in them as I answered, "Oh just having to go into Chemistry class with dickward, plus Mike Newten is in that class, & he's always after me about a date."_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Thank you all again for loving this story & all your awesome reviews. I don't own True Blood or Twilight. Now, lets get to the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Bella's point of view_**

_After I told Jasper about having both Mike Newten & Edward in my next class, he wasn't going to let me go, but I told him that I had to & that I could handle the both of them. I knew Edward would cause to much of a scene in front of the humans in the classroom, so I was confident I could handle anything he could dish for Mike, he was harmless, just annoying as he was always begging for a chance. I can't remember how many time I have told him no, but he keeps coming back. He reminded of a love sick puppy._

_Jasper finally relented, with a kiss to my lips & a playful smack to my ass, causing me to squeal as everyone laughed, I just gave Jasper a look as I told him, I would make him pay for that later & said see ya all later before walking down the hall, making sure my hips swayed just right, & smiled when I heard a slight growl coming from my man. _

_I continued walking towards Chemistry class, my heels clicking against the tiled floor, stopping when I got to the door & opening it before going inside. There, I paused, looking around as the fan on the teacher's desk, gently blew my long hair around my face. I smiled when I saw Mike's eyes nearly bulge out of his eyes when he caught my new, sexy look. I then heard Edward growl, as he obviously heard what Mile was thinking about, & let's face it, with Mike, it wasn't hard to figure out that he was thinking of fucking me, as was most of the guys in this school now, but my body & my heart belonged to only two men now._

_I began to walk to towards, Edward, & the table that I had no choice but to sit at & sat down, my legs crossing at the knee as I set my notebook & chemistry book on the left of the table before placing my other stuff beside my feet._

_I then hear a hiss beside me & turned to face Edward who had an angry expression on his face. The smile I directed at him was sugary sweet & innocent as I asked, "Is there something you wanted, Edward?"_

_"What the hell has gotten into you, dressing like a whore?" he hissed angrily._

_"Once again, you air headed, control freak, what I do & how I dress is none of your business, & the only whore at this school is the tramp you had your arm around earlier." I said just as sweetly._

_Edward gave me a smirk, obviously think I was still sweet on him as he said, "Jealous, Bella?"_

_"Of you, not in this life time, but for Emmett's curiosity, has she taken care of your little problem?" I ask, stil in that sugary tone of voice._

_At my question, Edward stared at me in confusion, as he asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_My my lips curved into what some would call feline as I replied, "Why your virginity of course, it would do wonders in taking out that long stick you have up your ass."_

_As I spoke, & I never bothered lowering my voice as I spoke, was heard by the whole class, making everyone but Edward laugh. His eyes Narrowed at me, as he growled low, only loud enough for me to hear, "I will get you back for this, bitch," before getting up & leaving the room. I just laughed with the rest of them, not scared of any of his threats._

_An hour later, after the bell rang to end class, I was gathering my thing & preparing to leave when Mike stopped me, leaning in a way I knew he thought made him look hot, but it just annoyed the hell out of me because he was in my way to leave._

_"Hey Bella, I love the new look, very sexy," he said in a tone he thought to be seductive, but it just made him sound desperate._

_In a bored tone of voice, I said, "Hey Mike, & thank you."_

_His smile broadened, thinking I was hitting on him most likely, guys are so stupid sometimes, I swear they are. What he said next just proved it, "The guys are having a big party later tonight, would you like to go with me? I have a big car with a big back seat."_

_I rolled my eyes, pushing past him before turning to face him as I said, "No thanks, Mike, I actually have a real man in my life now, & he actually knows how to fuck me the way I like, but thanks anyway." I then left him with his mouth opened wide in shock, & I have to conves having a huge grin on my face as I left him there._


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hello everyone, thank you all for loving this story so much. I am sorry for the delay in writing, real life has been busy, as well the two new stories I have started. I don't own True Blood or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I didn't like the fact that my Bella was in the same class as that dick, Edward, or that desperate looser, Mike, but I couldn't order her not to go. I wouldn't control her like Edward did, & I knew Bella could handle herself with Mike & Edward wouldn't start anything in front of a crowd of humans. I was still uneasy though & would be until I could be with her again & make sure she was alright._

_Alice, as energetic as she was, could not get my mind away from my girl being in a class with those losers. When the bell finally rang to end class, I was never more grateful & rushed as humanly as possible out of the room, heading towards my girl._

_First thing I sensed, as I headed down the hallway where her class, was a sense of cockiness, most likely from Mike as I felt his presence with my girl. I then felt her annoyance just before stopping before the door & hearing her words, "No thanks, Mike, I actually have a real man in my life now, & he actually knows how to fuck me the way I like, but thanks anyway." I couldn't help but laugh at what she said to him, & could just imagine the look on his face._

_I was still chuckling when Bella walked out of the room, a bright smile upon her lips as she saw I was waiting for her. "Hey baby, did you miss me," I said, giving her that cocky grin she loved so much. She give me a smirk of her own as she slides her hands slowly from my stomach, over my chest before wrapping them around my neck, making me tremble at her touch. We both knew Mike was watching, but neither of us cared, as she said in a sultry purr, "Always that I'm away from you." She then pulls me down for a deeply passionate kiss._

_A low growl passes my lips as I crush her against me, my hand gripping the back of her hair, pulling it back so that I could kiss her even deeper, thrusting my hot, wet tongue into her eager mouth. Our tongues danced together, forgetting everyone, even that we were still in school, that was until someone coughed behind us & I knew it was Mike. I took my time though, gently nibbling her lips, making her moan before pulling back. A smile curved my lips at her lust induced expression, "We'll continue this later, baby, but for the moment, we have company," I then say with a smirk. _

_"Yeah, & can you both kindly get out of my way so some of us can get to class?" asked Mike with a dark look aimed at the both us, clearly not happy to see my arms around Bella, but that was just to damn bad. Bella was mine & I wasn't sharing her to the likes of this piece of shit._

_But I had to grin at Bella as she said, "Oh, I am so terribly sorry, Mike, I completely forgot you were standing there. I just loose all sense of time, when Jasper kisses like that," She then moves to the side, tugging me with her.  
_

_Mike just glares at us once more before leaving in an angry huff._

_Once he was gone, Bella laughs, leaning into my side, as she says, "I hope now he finally he realizes that I don't want his desperate ass now or ever."_

_A husky laugh passes my lips as I pull her close to me, my hand sliding down to cover her ass. "I don't know, babe, your kind of hard to get over," I say with a smirk as I playfully smack her ass, causing her to yelp in surprise._

_"You can be such an ass," she says with a grin, "but your just lucky I love your ass."_

_"Oh, believe me, I know that to well," I say as we start walking towards the cafeteria, my hand still placed over her ass.  
_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Hello, I just want to say hi & thank you to my new readers who like this stories, as well as the ones who have been here since the beginning. I appreciate you all & it's to you I dedicate this story to. I don't own True Blood or Twilight. Now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Bella's point of view_**

_Once inside the Cafeteria, we quickly went to the table that the others were already sitting at, well except Edward, who was sitting with Lauren & from the looks of it, they were sharing saliva, can you say, gag much? I sure can. He believes it's going to make me jealous, but all it does is show what he truly is, a childish, immature boy, & I was glad I was able to move on from him, & with the ones I was always meant to be with. As this last thought ran through my mind, I smiled as Jasper pulled me onto lap, nuzzling into my neck, causing me to giggle as I leaned into him, while Emmett pushed a try fill with food towards me. "Thanks, Emmett, I said with another as Jasper just licked my neck, knowing how ticklish that spot was, I giggled louder, causing others from other tables to stare._

_But a few seconds later,I suddenly found myself lifted from Jasper & placed on my own feet, when I looked to see who had lifted me away from Jasper, I found myself staring into two very angry golden eyes that belonged to my dick of an ex. Damn, this getting old, I thought to myself, as I glared up at him, hearing a growl from Jasper as I said, "What the hell, Edward? What the hell is going on in your puny fucked up brain of yours that makes you think you can just go around taking me from my boyfriend? Which I may add is a much better kisser than you." _

_"You have no right to be with Jasper, who was happily with Alice, & now he's suddenly with you? Your mine Bella, whether you admit that or not!" he growled as he suddenly grabbed me by my shoulders, his fingers tightening enough to make me whimper in pain. _

_"LET ME GO, YOU ASSHOLE, YOUR HURTING ME!" I yelled at him just as I was pulled from him, by an angry Emmett who was glaring with deadly, narrowed eyes at Edward, while he held me gently. He then pushed me gently towards Alice & Rose while he went to confront Edward alongside Jasper._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG YOU, MAN?! GET IT THROUGH THAT DUMB ASS BRAIN OF YOURS THAT BELLA DOESN'T WANT YOUR SORRY ASS!" yells Emmett, just before Jasper grabs Edward's neck & slams his head down on the table, causing a startled scream to come out of me._

_I then felt Alice & Rose place protective arms around me, keeping me away from the fight._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I was seeing red at the gull of Edward taking Bella away from me & then daring to hurt her in front of me. I whipped my hand, tightly around the fucker's neck, digging my fingers into his hard flesh as I slammed him hard onto the table. I then leaned down to his face, where I pressed it into the table, my words furious & deadly as I said, "Don't ever touch what's mine, you fucking limp dick, little prick. Bella is mine & Eric's, not for you to soil with your dirty hands. She is far better then you will ever be & when Eric & I finally turn her into a vampire, we will let her kill you if you do not desist in this treatment of her, but you go out of line again, Edward, I will show you exactly why they call me the Major, & Esme & Carlisle won't be able to stop me!" I then yanked him up & threw him at Emmett who I knew wanted to beat him up some. "Get him the fuck out of here." I growled. Emmett nodded before dragging him, as a human, out of the room._

_Once they were gone, I went to my Bella, pulling her gently from Rose & Alice & into my arms, holding her tight as I felt her emotions, anger, fury, going to worry for me. I chuckled at this last, whispering, "Darling, there is no need to worry about me, it is you I worry about. Are you alright?"_

_Pulling back just enough to look up at me, Bella says, "Yes, just a bit shaky, though my shoulders are going to be a bit sore for awhile." This made me even madder & if Bella wasn't in my arms, I would have gone after Edward again, sensing my anger at her being hurt, Bella snuggled into my arms, her slim arms wrapping around me, her head resting on my chest, just under my chin. "I'm alright, Jasper, I just need you to hold me."_

_I calmed down immediately, picking her up in my arms, telling Alice, "I'm taking her back to the house, we will see you later." I then turned & made my way out of the cafeteria, ignoring all the shocked looks from the humans, my only goal was making sure my mate was alright._


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hi everyone, thank you all again for loving my story, I love writing it so much, & you all make it better, so please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you all. Only a few more chapters before Bella goes back fangtasia with her new bad ass outfit. I'm thinking of making a poll of three outfits she could wear, partly because I have a time describing outfits, & I thought you all may want to decide on what she wears, so please let me know if you all want to vote on her outfit please. Ok, I don't own True Blood or Twilight. Now, onto the next chapter you all have been waiting on...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_**Bella's point of view**_

_I was bit sore in the shoulders, from Edward's man-handling me, but other than that was fine. I knew though, that Jasper was in protect his mate persona, so let him pick me up in his arms & take me away from any more danger. I wasn't going to complain, I was in Jasper's arms, a place I felt so safe in & knew he would take care of me, so I got comfortable & enjoyed the ride, so to speak._

_Everyone was still gawking at us, & I felt like telling them all to take a damn ass picture, it would take longer, but I remained silent as we walked to the entrance, almost making it out of the cafeteria before we all heard a teacher holler, "Just what is going on here, & why is Mr. McCarthy outside in the parking lot, punching Mr. Cullen?" He then turns to Jasper & I, asking, "Mr. Whitlock, just why are you carrying Miss. Swan?"_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_Damn, I growled silently to myself as I turned back with Bella still in my arms to face the teacher, but before I could say anything, Alice walked up to us & started explaining in the sugary tone of voice she used for teachers, "I can explain everything, Mr. Howard, you see, my brother, Edward, is not happy that Bella left him, but he was very controlling of her & she finally left him. Well now that her & Jasper r together now, just made Edward furious, well he just comes up & yanks poor Bella from Jasper. He than grips her my shoulders in a very painful grip, causing her to cry out in pain as everyone here can tell you. So it's understandable that my brothers, Jasper & Emmett, who sees Bella as little sister, were very angry. Emmett went to take care of Edward while Jasper here, was just about to take Bella to see the nurse, weren't you, Jasper?"_

_I gave Alice a silent thank you, before replying, "Yes, it's all true Mr. Howard, Edward really did hurt Bella all out of jealousy."_

_Mr. Howard looked a lot calmer as he said, "Well I understand you wanting to protect Miss. Swan, & Mr. Cullen will be punished accordingly, we won't want Sheriff Swan to doubt that we don't take care about his daughter. Go ahead & take Miss. Swan to the nurse's office, Mr. Whitlock, I will take care of Mr. Cullen." He then gives me a nod before leaving to go out to take care of Emmett & Edward._

_Suddenly, Lauren stands up, her face scrunched up in her anger as she walks up to us, & I thought, "Oh great, another person keeping me from taking care of my mate." _

_"How dare you all stand there & say this was all Edward's fault?! It was that slut's for suddenly acting like Edward was not good!" yells Lauren, her hands on her hips._

_Once again, before I could say anything, Alice was right in her face, "You listen here, you fucking piece of trash, just because your fucking my brother, doesn't give you any rights, so back the fuck up before you get hurt!"_

_Lauren glared at Alice, as she fumed, "I'm not fucking your brother, bitch, & it's you who will be needing to back up when I'm done with you, you fucking twerp!"_

_Alice just smiles as she asks Rose, "What do you think, Rose, can I take her?"_

_Rose, who had come up to us with Alice, smirked as she said, "Yes, but I may beat you to the first punch, this slut has had it coming for the way she tries to get my man, even with the way he has mad it embarrassingly obvious that he doesn't want her skanky, diseased ass."_

_Bella laughs at this as she agrees, "Yeah with all the guys she's slept with, there's no telling what diseases the bitch has."_

_Her face turning red with embarrassment, Lauren turns away & leaves the room to everyone laughing at her expense. _


	43. Chapter 43

**_Hi everyone, thanks again for all the awesome reviews, & suggestions, I've been given throughout this story, it's helped me take this story farther than I ever thought it would go. It means a lot to me that you all love this story that I loved creating for you, so please, continue reviewing, even the criticisms are helpful. I don't own True Blood or Twilight. Now onto the next chapter..._**

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_Later that same day, we were all sitting on the couch, with Bella snuggled up to my side, as Emmett related the story of what Edward pulled at the cafeteria, to Esme & Carlisle, who had just come back from a doctor's meeting in Cleveland._

_As Emmett told the story, I could see the disapproval towards their favored son in their eyes. I knew they wouldn't be happy at the stunt he pulled, making a scene like that in front of humans, let alone hurting Bella, someone they both viewed as another daughter._

_Carlisle was surprised about the fact that Alice & I weren't mate's, & instead, I was Bella's, we decided to wait a bit, before telling him about Eric, figured that would be to much information at this time, but he took it all in stride, as Emmett finished explaining everything._

_He then stared sternly at Edward, who sat in the arm chair, with slumped shoulders, & a deviant expression, as Carlisle said, "Edward, how did you think it was right, to yank Bella from her mate like that?"_

_Edward scowled at this, & said, "She's not his, she's mine! No matter what any of you say! She just needs to get to be away from Jasper & that other guy she's been seeing, they are both dazzling her."_

_Bella growled, actually growled as he said this, standing up in a furious huff, her hands placed on her hips as she glared at him, while saying, "What kind of fucking idiot are you?! Are you so fucking dense that you can't see that I loath the ground you walk on? You can't see that I finally see how controlling you were to me? Telling me who I can & can not see? I'M FUCKING OVER IT ALREADY & OF YOU! AS FOR ME BEING FUCKING DAZZLED, IT WAS YOUR FUCKING ASS DOING THE DAZZLING, YOU FUCKING PANSY ASS PRICK!" By the time she was finished, my Bella was red in the face from her anger, her chest chest heaving with her heavy breaths, & couldn't help the desire I felt for her just then. I was so very proud of her, for sticking up for herself, but I did not want Edward getting so angry that he hurt her again, so I stood to pull her in my arms, whispering into her ear that it would be alright, that she wasn't his anymore, as I sent her, the love both Eric & I felt for her, & slowly she began to calm down. She then realized that she had said all of that in front of Esme & Carlisle, & blushed in embarrassment, hiding her face against my chest._

_Carlisle just nodded in understanding before returning his attention back to Edward, giving him his own scowl as he said, "Edward, with your behavior the way is, & how you behaved at school today, almost giving us away to the humans in your actions, it saddens me that I have no choice in your banishment of this family._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_All though I hoped that something would be done about Edward's actions towards me, I was not expecting Carlisle to banish his favored son. I was happy, but saddened that it had to come to this. I knew how much both Carlisle & Esme loved Edward & would miss him terribly._

_"Carlisle.." I said from the safety of Jasper's arms, "I...don't want to be responsible for you banishing Edward, I know how much you both love him. I can just leave, & Jasper can come to my place, & we still have school." I felt the tightening in the muscles of his arms as Jasper held me, at my words._

_"No, Bella, as much as this pains both Esme & myself, Edward has a great disrespect of what all we have taught him, not to mention that he hurt you, someone who we see as another daughter. That can not go unpunished," he says to me, his gaze filled with tenderness & care as they gazed at me. I nodded that I understood, before he turned back to Edward. "Do you understand why your being banished, Edward?"_

_Edward just glared defiantly, before standing up, glaring at us all, before storming past us & heading upstairs to hopefully pack._

_Once he was gone, Carlisle's shoulders slumped, & even I with no empath ability, I could see the sadness of the slump in his shoulders & expression. I slipped from Jasper to go him, moving to hug him as I said how sorry I was this had to happen. He held me close, his soft spoken words, making his chest rumble, "It's not your fault this happened, Bella, it's Edward's for not wanting to listen to reason. I'm just grateful that you will still be in our family."_

_I smiled up at him as I said, "Why would leave a family that has been so good to me & ne who I love so dearly?" My words made him smile as he bent to kiss my forehead, causing me to smile at the sweet affection._

_Esme then pulled me from Carlisle to hug me as well, her fingers gently running through my hair in a motherly fashion, her words gentle as she spoke, "Carlisle is right, dear, your a part of this family now, no matter who you are with."_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Hey everyone, Thank you all again for loving this story, I'm truly having a blast writing it for you. I don't own True Blood or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Bella's point of view_**

_Later, after Edward left, saying he was going to stay with their cousins for awhile, I found myself on Jasper's lap as we discussed whether or not we should tell Eric. I didn't think we should, beings it was already taken care of & I knew Eric would be furious that Edward had hurt me after him telling him not to, but Jasper thought we should as he was also my mate & needed to know in case Edward tried that excellent logic, I had to agree, so when it was time for Eric to wake up from his sleep, I called him on my cell._

_"Hey baby, miss me?" I heard Eric say when he picked, a smile curving my lips as I heard his beloved voice._

_"Always miss you when your away from me," I said._

_"As do I when I'm away from you," he says in a seductive tone. "I miss the feel of you in my arms."_

_"I do as well, but as Jasper told me, I have to tell you something," I said with a sigh._

_At my words, Eric immediately went into serious protective mode as he spoke, "Alright, what happened & if that Edward hurt you, I will kill him."_

_"Uh..yeah...well he did, but just my shoulders & my hips when he yanked me from Jasper & squeezed my shoulders tightly when he didn't like what I had to say to him, in the cafeteria at school today."_

_I then hear a threatening growl, filled with a fury that was scary in it's intensity, & I was glad it was not addressed to me. I then hear a hiss out, "I will fucking kill him for thinking he could lay a hand on you!"_

_"Baby, I'm alright though, Jasper got me away from him & told him he show him why they call him the major," I said, trying to sooth him._

_"He's still going to die, baby, I can not let some scum like him put their hands on what's mine," says Eric as he tries to keep his calm while speaking to her._

_"I understand, but Carlisle made him leave & go live somewhere else, so I don't know where he is," I say to him._

_"Baby put Jasper on the phone will you?" Eric then asked & I knew this was going to get bad & Carlisle & Esme just may loose a son._

_"Alright." I say before handing the phone to Jasper._

**_Eric's point of view_**

_I was furious at hearing that little shit thought it was alright to touch what was mine. I was burning with rage & all I wanted to do was hit something._

_I knew Bella had a loving heart & she didn't want to hurt Esme or this man Carlisle, but Edward had to be ended & soon. He just could not be allowed to get away touching their mate or hurting her, so as calmly as I could, I asked to speak to Jasper. _

_When she put him on, I growled, "How the hell did Edward have the chance to yank her away from you?!"_

_"We were kind of making out, when Edward showed up & yanked her by the arm before I do anything, but I got her away from him." says Jasper._

_"Well, I don't give a damn how it happened, what I want is to end his sorry ass!" I growled furiously._

_"That can be arranged, he left just a few hours ago to go stay with our cousins who live out in Alaska." says Jasper. "But we may need some help, because they have a few powers, as well as Edward's mind reading."_

_"I have a few people I can bring with me," I tell him as I motion for Pam & Tara to come to me. _

_"Alright, I will call my brother, Peter & his mate, Charlotte & we have a few other friends who would be glad to help." says Jasper._

_"Alright, sounds good, I will come down after I get everything on my end, see you soon Jasper, & take care of our mate," I say before hanging up the phone._


	45. Chapter 45

_**Hello everyone, thank you all again for loving this story as much as you all do. I don't own True Blood or Twilight. Now, onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Eric's point of view_**

_I growled furiously as I banged down the phone, my lips curled as I thought of that fucker putting his hands on Bella. As I imagined ways to kill him, Pam & Tara walked to me, their expressions full of concern as they sensed & saw my anger._

_"Eric, what's happened?" Pam asks, as her & Tara stop before me._

_"That fucker, Edward, thought to place his hands on what was mine," I growled out._

_"Is Bella alright?" asked Tara in concern._

_"Yes, Jasper got her away from him before he could do anything more serious than digging his nails into her shoulders, but I want him killed." I growled furiously. "I'm heading out to Forks to meet up with Jasper, & his brother & sister. I want you both to join me, seems that Edward is in Alaska, visiting their cousins there, & they have powers, so we need you to keep them busy while we take down Edward.?_

_"Of course Eric, Bella is family now & when one hurts family, we take them down," says Tara, with Pam nodding in agreement._

_"Good, pack what you need & have the guys put three coffins into the back of the van." I ordered them, & immediately, Pam & Tara left to do as I ordered._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_"Jasper, is Eric angry with me?" I asked as we all sat in the kitchen after he hung up from talking to Eric._

_Jasper turned on the stool next to me, pulling me into the comfort of his arms, my head resting on his chest as he said, "No, Darling, Eric is not mad at you, you did nothing wrong. It's that prick, Edward who he is furious with, for thinking to put his hands upon you. He wants to teach Edward a lesson he will never forget."_

_I sighed in relief, relaxing against Jasper as he picked me up & set me onto his lap, his strong arms surrounding me in in love & hand gently rubbed my back soothingly as he continued, "Eric is on his way here with both Pam & Tara, & I have to call Peter & Charlotte to come join us to go to Alaska, but I want you to stay here, with the family where you will be safe."_

I gasped as I pushed back slightly to look up at him as I spoke, "But Jasper, will you have to hurt the Denalis?" I asked in concern.

"Not unless they use their powers on us," replies Jasper.

"I don't want any of you to be hurt over me," I tell him, to which, Jasper then cupped my face gently as he spoke in a soothing tone, "Bella, we do this because he touched what is ours. He had no more rights to you, yet he denies that you have ended things, no matter what anyone says & needs to be dealt with before he does something to seriously hurt you, love.

I nodded my head as I ssaid, "Alright, Jasper, I understand."

Jasper gave me that smile he knew I loved before pulling me into his embrace, his nose buried into my hair.

_**Jasper's point of view**_

_I knew Eric would be furious when I told him about Edward, & may want his death, but I knew he had to be told. I had to admit, that I wanted him dead as well for harming our mate. I just hope Carlisle & Esme would understand that he could be aloud to have another chance at harming Bella._

_I was glad, Bella took it well when I explained it her, her warm body pressed closely to my cold one, as my arms held her, my fingers running gently through her hair, my nose pressed to her hair, as I kissed the top of her head, breathing deeply of her unique scent._

_"I love you with every part of me, Bella, as does Eric, & would kill the both of us if something harmful took you away from us," I told her against her soft hair, causing her arms to tighten around my waist as she spoke, her voice muffled against my chest, "It would for me to, Jasper, if something happened to either you or Eric. I love you both so very much."_

_"Don't worry, Bella, I'll go with them, as I can see any moves they decide to pull." says Alice with a smile, as came into the kitchen. "Besides, I see this as going in our direction."_

_A smile curved my lips at Alice's words & said, "See, Darling, the seer even says it will go good, & we never bet against Alice."_

_We all laughed at that as Alice said with a smirk, "Damn straight you don't!"_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Hello everyone, thank you all again for the awesome reviews, they all mean a lot to me that you would take the time to read & review. I don't own TrueBlood or Twilight. Now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Bella's point of view_**

_Much later that night, I was back in the kitchen, eating a bowl of beef soup that Esme was kind enough to make me, when Eric, Pam, & Tara walked into the house. I heard his voice as soon as he entered & left my half eaten food on the counter as I jumped down from the stool & ran to him. I ran straight into his arms, holding him tightly as I pressed my face to his chest, while his own strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me even tighter against his tall frame. His head then dropped to my neck, breathing in my scent as my name passed his beautiful lips in a soft, breathy whisper. _

_"Mm...I have missed you so much, Eric," I said a short while later, pulling back slightly to stare up at his handsome face, a soft smile curving my lips._

_He just smiles at my words, lifting my face with his hands cupping my face gently, as his slowly leaned down to press the most tender kiss to my lips, I about swooned. My fingers tightened in the back of his jacket as his lips softly moved against my own, a soft mewl passing my lips as he slowly deepened the kiss._

_We were soon interrupted by Pam, who said, "Well, as hot as this all is, aren't you going to introduce us?"_

_Breaking apart reluctantly, I gave everyone a sheepish grin, before starting introductions, "Pam, Tara, this my family, Jasper, as you know, Alice, the small hyper girl there with short, spiky hair, Rose, the tall, very beautiful girl, & the guy she's sitting on, is her mate, Emmett, & then that's Esme & her husband, Carlisle. Everyone, this is, Pam & Tara." I then walked over to Carlisle, my hand in Eric's as I pulled him with me, & when I came to a stop before Carlisle, I said, "Carlisle, this is Eric, he's also my other mate." He was a bit surprised at this news, but he quickly got over it, seeing how happy I was & shook Eric's hand._

_**Eric's point of view**_

_"A pleasure to meet you, Sir," I said, meeting his eyes as I shook his hand, a smile curving my lips as I brought Bella into my side by wrapping an arm around her waist. "Bella's told me a lot about your family, as did Jasper & I just hope we all can get to know each other better."_

_"I'm sure we will, Eric, all we all want is for our Bella to be happy," says Carlisle with a smile, pulling back to wrap his arm around Esme & pulling her into his side, she smiles up into her husband's eyes, agreeing to his words as his head bends down to kiss her gently._

_"I will do my best to make her happy, Sir, but first I have to take of your other son, Edward, I'm sorry, but he has to be taught a lesson about touching what is not his." I said, holding Bella closer, as I kissed her forehead._

_"I understand, Eric, & though it saddens both Esme & myself, I know what Edward did to Bella needs a firmer punishment than what I could ever give him." says Carlisle, his eyes filled with both understanding & sadness at what Edward has become._

_"I promise not to kill him if I can help it, Carlisle, but I will not have any interference from your cousins, in my punishment of him." I tell him, staring him straight in the eyes so he know my seriousness in this situation._

_"I understand, & I will go call Eliezer, he is the leader of the Denali family." Says Carlisle before kissing Esme one last time, before turning & going to his office to make the call, just as there was a loud knock at the front door with an louder..."HONEY WE'RE HOME!"_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Hello everyone, thank you for loving this story & wanting more. When I first started this, I couldn't imagine it would be this long, & it's still going, I think that's amazing in it'self. I don't own TrueBlood or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I rolled my eyes at the sound of my brother, Peter's voice, chuckling as I opened the door to him, & his mate, Charlotte in. They were both striking, even for vampires, I had always thought, with Peter's tall, good looks, black hair, & Charlotte with her delicate features, her petite, slender frame, & blonde hair._

_"You called, Sir!" says Peter with a smirk & a dramatic flare to his words, before pulling Jasper in for a hard hug, before letting Charlotte do the same. "Been way to long since we last saw you, Major. It's good to know you have finally met your mate."_

_"Yes, thank you, & thank you both for coming," says Jasper as he turns to bring Bella to his side. He then begins the introductions, "Guys, this is my Bella, Bella, darling, this my brother, Peter, & his mate, Charlotte."_

_Bella smiles brightly, not showing a bit of fear as she offers her hand to both of them as she says, "It's such a pleasure to meet you both, Jasper has told me so much about you both that I can't wait to get to you both much better."_

_Charlotte smiles, & I knew they would be good friends as she says, "The pleasure is mine, sweetie, Jasper told us you were beautiful, but darling, your a knock out." Which caused my girl to blush, but then Peter pulled her in for a hug as he said, "Damn, Jasper, she's a bit of a thing aint she, but stronger then she looks right?" He then gave her a wink that made her giggle._

_I gave Peter a mock glare as I pulled Bella away from him, her small frame shaking with her laughter. I then introduced them to the rest, but of course they both already knew Eric, as it prooved when Peter said, "ERIC, YOU OLD DOG, JUST HAD TO GET MATED TO BOTH THE MAJOR & HIS LADY, DIDN'T YOU?!"_

_Eric just growled & punched Peter's shoulder as he said, "Hell, Peter, you know I'm just special that way." Making him laugh loudly. He then said, "It's good to see you both," as he walked over to hug Charlotte._

_"What, no hug for me?" says Peter, fake pouting, making us all laugh._

_"Nah, you were always the grabby one, Peter, I need to keep my gods for Bella & Jasper," says Eric with a smirk. This last caused Emmett to smack Eric good naturally on the back as laughter bubbled in his chest, as he said, "Well, I knew you were a horn dog, just like the rest of us."_

_**Bella's point of view**_

_I smiled as I watched as the guys got reacquainted with Peter & Charlotte, comfortably settled on Eric's lap now that we were all sitting in the living room. My smile brightening when Eric leaned down to kiss my cheek, before lifting my face up for a kiss, & gave me the kind of kiss that I've been wanting since he came in, the toe curling, hot, steamy, sensuous kind that makes me moan._

_"HOT DAMN, NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A KISS!" Hollerd Peter, getting a hard slap on the back his head from Charlotte, as she told him to shut up. I hid my face into Eric's chest, hiding my sudden blush, & yes, I know I have changed, but I am still known to blush at times._

_Eric just smiles, lifting my face by placing a gentle finger under my chin, leaning down to kiss my nose tenderly, as he said, "I love it when you blush." Which just made me blush even darker shade._

_"Eric," I said weakly with a small smile, to which he just chuckled & pulled me closer to where I was now snuggled into his arms._

_"It's good to see this soft of you again, Eric, I have only seen it with Jasper." says Charlotte with a fond smile._

_"Thank you, Charlotte, Bella & Jasper make me whole I will do whatever I can to protect them, speaking of which, we have a certain problem we need to discuss." Says Eric as he gets down to business. They then go into their plan of what they intend to do to Edward once they have him in their hands. _

_Much later, I start to yawn, growing tired as I listened to them plot Edward's punishment, Eric, seeing this, tells Jasper to keep explaining their plan while he takes me to me upstairs to bed. He then stands with me in his arms, & I wrap my arms around his neck, laying my head on his shoulder, as he moves upstairs & into the bedroom I've been using. _


	48. Chapter 48

_**Thank you again for all your awesome reviews & i dedicate this story to all of you :D. I don't own True Blood or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Eric's point of view_**

_I look down at the precious burden in my arms & smile, leaning to press a gentle to kiss her forehead, before placing her gently upon the bed. "Sleep now, my beautiful, love, & know we will always keep you safe."_

_Bella smiles tiredly up at me, her left hand raised to cup my cheek & I leaned into her gentle touch, her words soft & gentle as she spoke, "I know Eric, I always feel safe & cared for around you & Jasper. I love you both so much."_

_"And I do as well, my love, wish I could stay & just be with you, but this Edward situation needs taken care of, but you will be safe here with the Cullen's." I tell her with a gentle kiss to her lips._

_"I know, but I will still worry until you both return to me," says my Bella as we part lips. "Would you stay with me, hold me until I fall asleep?" She then asks me, to which I was to happy to do, as I crawled into the bed next to her, pulling her gently into the security of my arms, pressing her slender frame against my own with her head resting on my chest, while my fingers ran soothingly through her dark auburn hair. "Mm...that feels so good," she mumbled sleepily as her eyes slowly closed._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_Giving Eric a nod as he took our Bella upstairs to sleep, I continued to tell the other's our plan. Shortly after I finished, Carlisle walked back into the room, his expression rife with confusion as he comes to stand by me._

_"What happened, Carlisle, I can feel the confusion, sadness, & anger from you?" I told him as I turned towards him._

_"I called the Denali coven, & after explaining the situation to them, they agreed that Edward should be punished, & promised to not interfere, but that the day before, Edward got a call from someone, & shortly after, packed all his stuff & left in the middle of the night without telling them where he'll be." replied Carlisle._

_"Damn it," growls Peter in frustration. "I've been wanting to beat the snot out of that kid for the longest time, for always acting the uppity type with Charlotte & I."_

_"Now what?" asked Charlotte, looking up at me in question._

_I turn to Alice, asking her if she saw anything with Edward, & if she saw who might have called him. She simply closed her eyes, concentrating on trying to see something, anything, but I felt her frustration as she opened her eyes, shaking her head no._

_"Only thing to do now then is to see if Davis can tap Edward's cell phone to see who called him, & put a traceon it." I tell them with a thoughtful expression, just as Peter stands up & says, "THAT FUCKER ALWAYS HAS SOMETHING SMART ASS TO SAY TO ME!" yells Peter, getting a slap upside the head by me as I growl out, "Shut up, Peter, Bella is sleeping & anyways, you smart off to him first so back off!"_

_"Sorry, Major," is all Peter says as he sits back down, making Emmett chuckle & Peter gives him the bird. I just roll my eyes at their antics before pulling my phone out of my pocket & walking outside._

**_OOOO...who could be the one who called Edward? Why did they call & what was said I wonder. Could this person have warned Edward about Jasper & Eric coming after him? Keep reading to find out._**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Thank you all so **__**much**__** for all the reviews, they keep this story going. I have to leave on Sunday, for a family thing, but I will try to work in three more chapters, before I have to leave. I don't own True Blood or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I walked outside to the back deck, as I began dialing Davis's cell phone, stopping at the table with the soft cushioned, lawn chairs, Esme had around it, & sat down in one as I placed my cell to my ear, waiting for Davis to answer. I only had to wait for about thirty three seconds before Davis finally picked up, saying, "Hey Jasper, my man, what can I do for you?"_

_I chuckled as I replied, "How do you know I want something?"_

_"Well, my friend, seems to be to be the only time you ever call is when you need help with something, so I ask again, what is it this time?" asked Davis with a chuckle._

_"Sorry Davis, I'll try to call more often, but yes, the reason I'm calling is important. You see, I've finally found my mate, she's human, & her ex-boyfriend is Edward Cullen's..." I started to explain, but then Davis interrupted, "Oh, so it was the truth when shorty told you she wasn't your mate?" He said with a cackle, causing me to roll my eyes at his teasing. "Yes, now shut up so I can explain," I tell him or more demanded of him, waiting until he quieted down. I then continued, "So, as I was saying, Edward, is Bella's ex-boyfriend, they were never mates, though he has delusions that they are, but all he ever was, was a controlling bastard. The guy won't take no for an answer, or the fact that Bella is now mine & Eric..." _

_"Wait, your telling me that Eric, the Eric Northman is also this girl's mate?" asked Davis, interrupting me again._

_"Yes, do you want to hear this?" I asked, getting frustrated with the interruptions._

_"Yeah, sorry," says Davis._

_"So then yesterday, he yanks Bella from me, & basically hurts her a little before I pulled her away from him, well later that day Carlisle banishes him & he takes tail & run off to the Denali coven. Eric & I & a few others were going to go up there & teach Edward a lesson, but when Carlisle called to tell the Denali's to stay back & stay out of it, we found out that someone had called Edward on his cell & shortly after, ran off to who knows where. I need you to see if you can track him down & possibly see who the last person was that called him."_

_"That's quite a tale, but will be happy to see what I can do, though it may take a few to figure it out, but I will call you back as soon as I know anything," says Davis, & I could already hear the tapping of his keyboard as he typed away as we talked._

_"Alright Davis, I'll leave you to it, & thanks for the help," I say before clicking end on my cell to end the call. I then walk back inside the house, just as Eric was coming downstairs._

**_Eric's point of view_**

_I stayed with Bella, my arms holding her close as she slowly fell asleep, then once she was fast asleep, I slowly & carefully so as not to wake her, moved from the bed & stood to walk out of the room & down the stairs, where I saw Jasper walking back in from outside. As soon as I saw the expression on his face, though, I knew something happened._

_"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked the few steps towards him._

_"We have a problem," says Jasper as he stops in front of me, he then goes on to explain what happened, about the phone call on Edward's cell & him fleeing the Denali's afterwards. "But I have called my old friend, Davis, & he's checking into it."_

_I simply nod, before saying, "Well, I think the best course will be is to take Bella to Fangtasia, I have people there who can help protect her, & you of course, & the other Cullen's is they wish to come help protect her through the day."_

_"Sounds good to me," says Jasper as we walk into the living room, just as Emmett says, "I'm definitely going, no way will I stay behind & not help protect my sister," His wife & mate, Rose nodded in agreement, as she spoke, "Yes, Bella is our sister, & we will protect from Edward & whoever may be helping him." Then one by one, the others all agreed._

_"Hell, may be fun," says Peter with a shit eating grin curving his lips. _


	50. Chapter 50

_**Hi everyone, thank you for all your awesome reviews & for loving this story, sorry for the delay in writing, had a family thing to go to. I don't own True Blood or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_**Jasper's point of review**_

_We then walked back into the living room, where the others sat on the sofa, Eric & I went to stand over by the fire place before I explained what was going on about the mystery call to Edward before quickly taking his leave of the Denali Coven._

_"I have no idea who this mystery caller is, but it's someone who is informed of our doings & goings around here. We don't even know if the call was anything about this, but Eric & I aren't taking any chances with Bella, we're going to take her to Fangtasia, there, Eric has people who can help keep an eye on her." I tell the others, looking in each of their eyes as I feel their emotions. Emmett, as usual just wanted to protect his little sister, as did Rose, Alice was feeling protective with a lot of excitement thrown in, I didn't understand the excitement, but I could the protective feeling. Esme was feeling protectiveness, a bit of anger, but not anger towards us, towards Edward for putting Bella through this I could tell. Carlisle was feeling a mix of things, ashamed, sadness, anger, worry, with a bit of fear, which this last emotion confused me, but I wasn't going to say anything to Eric until we were alone._

_"You know I'm coming, man, there's no way I'm letting a bunch of strangers watch over my little sis," says Emmett in a serious then looks at Eric, a sheepish grin on his face as he says, "No offense, man."_

_Eric chuckles as he says, "None taken, I understand what you mean, & your welcome to come, any of you who want to come & help keep Bella safe." _

_"Rose & I will definitely come, we both need to protect Bella as she is our sister & I will meet my mate there," says Alice, bubbling with excitement as this last is mentioned._

_I gave her my crooked grin as I said, "Well Darling, I hope he's a good match for you & doesn't mind your shopping obsession."_

_"Oh hush up," she says with a fake glare before giggling._

_"Oh man, I hope he likes shopping," says Emmett before getting smacked by Alice._

**_Eric's point of view_**

_From Jasper's expression, I knew he had something to tell me later, & wondered if it may be the other's feelings, but the sound of Emmett's voice distracted me from any further thought about what the other's may be feeling._

_"Your an ok guy, Emmett Cullen," I say with a smirk._

_Emmett grins as he says, "Yeah, your not so bad yourself, Eric Northman."_

_I just smiled before turning my attention to what Alice & Jasper were saying._

_"Do you know what he looks like?" asked Jasper._

_"No, I can't see him in my vision's, but I know I meet him at fangtasia," she replies._

_"Wow," says Rose with a teasing grin, "What happens if he turns out to be ugly with warts?" Her words causing us all to laugh except Alice who told Rose to shut up._

_"That would be a sad thing indeed," says Peter with a grin as he looked over at Alice._

_"Shut up, Peter," growls Alice with a glare. "I may not know what he looks like, but I know he's strong & built, & I will know who he is when I see him."_

_Esme, who until now had remained silent, spoke in her soft, gentle way, "As long as he makes you happy, Alice, that's all we want."_

_"Thank you Esme," says Alice with a smile._

_Then clearing my throat to get everyone's attention, I said, "So we go Alice, Emmett, & Rose who will be joining us to us on our trip back to Fangtasia, who else is coming?"_

_"I'm afraid I can not get away from work, & I think it would look better if just the kids go to this club of yours," says Carlisle, causing Jasper to look give him a strange look before quickly looking away. Will definitely have to talk to Jasper later._

_"Carlisle is right, I will stay with him, just please, keep our daughter safe," says Esme._

_"I promise on my life, Esme, I will keep her safe, as will Jasper," I said to which, Jasper nods, agreeing with me._

_"None of us will let that bastard near her, mom," says Emmett in a serious tone. He then grins as he turns to look at me & says, "When are we going, will be cool to look at stripper Vamps."_

_"Hell yeah!" choruses Peter, to which both gets slapped hard by their mates, causin us all to laugh at their expense. _


	51. Chapter 51

_**Hey everyone, thank you all for all the awesome reviews, it means a lot to me that you all love my story. Sorry for the late post, but some drama in real life & some on here with a friend of mine, but it's all cool. I don't own True Blood, or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Bella's point of view_**

_When I woke up the next morning, I found myself resting upon Jasper's lap, & I when raised my head, found that I was laying on the back seat of Eric's mini van. "What's going on," I asked as I sat up, looking around before my eyes landed on Jasper._

_He gave me his smile as he brush the hair from my face, as he said, "Morning, Darling," & goes on to tell me how they found out about Edward getting a call from a mysterious someone, & then leaving without saying where he was going. He then went on to say that Eric thought it would be a good idea about taking you to Fangtasia to better watch over me._

_ "Alright, but how did I end up here when I was in bed?" asked just to understand everything._

_"Oh, that was Eric, he carried you from the bedroom & took you into the car while Alice & Rose packed your things. Him, Pam, & Tara are sleeping in their coffins, at the very back of this van."_

_I nod as I snuggle back in Jasper's arms, lifting my face up for a kiss that he was only to happy to give me, making it long & sweet, only ending it when I needed air to breath, we also heard the cat calls from Peter, who was driving the van & Emmett, who was sitting in the seat in front of us, I blushed as I hid my face against Jasper's shoulder._

_Jasper chuckled, kissing my forehead, as he held me close, a smile in his words as he spoke, "We're going to stop in a few, to stretch our legs, & get a bite to eat for the human."_

_"Oh yes, must not forget to feed the human," I giggled._

_"Oh Bella, wait until you see the outfit I have for you, when you go in Fangtasia for the first time as Eric & Jasper's mate, will have every male & woman staring at you," says Alice with a squeal, causing me to roll my eyes at her._

_I then gave her a smirk as I told her, "Alright, as long as it's has something with black leather."_

_"OOOOO...BELLA I LOVE YOU!" squeals Alice happily, clapping her hands. "It does, I saw it all in a vision."_

_A few moments after that, Peter drove into a parking lot & quickly found a parking slot before we all got out._

_"I'll go get a room," says Jasper, giving me a soft kiss to my lips before walking into the main part of the motel._

_"Well, well, little sister, how does it feel to have two men hot for your bod?" says Peter, coming to place an arm over my shoulders. I just gave him a smirk as i said, "Why do you want to know, are you jealous?" Causing everyone to laugh, including Peter, who roared with loud laughter, before he said, "Hn, I think you will fit in with this family just fine, Bella."_

_I laughed & said, "Good to know, Peter, I'm glad to have met you, your as goofy as Emmett." To which he just snorted & said, "Hell woman, I'm better than Emmett, much funnier & a lot sexier to boot."_

_"You wish you were as fine as me, Peter," laughed Emmett as he slapped Peter playfully on the back. _

_They horsed around like this, making us all laugh at their antics, while we waited for Jasper, who walked out a few moments later with a room key dangling on his finger._

_"Alright, you two knuckle heads, lets get settled in before going to get something to eat for Bella." says Jasper, Alice & Rose moves to get my bags from the van. We then head over to the room, which was a nicer room then I expected. It was big & spacious for a motel room. Had a large bed in the corner of the room, leaving room for a comfy looking couch, a chair, & a t.v. Peter immediately plopped down on the couch & started flicking through the channels like two kids. Jasper joined the guys for some male bonding, while the girls & I sat on the bed, talking about how I would wear my hair, what make up, & the outfit Alice had in mind. I loved all her suggestions & could not wait until it was time to get ready._


	52. Chapter 52

_**Made a pole of two outfits, Bella could wear for her big entrance at Fangtasia as Eric's mate...**_**_ poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=417819_**

**_The one who gets the most votes, will be the one she wears._**


	53. Chapter 53

_**Hello, thank you for all your awesome reviews & for loving this story. Alright, for those of you who voted to see what outfit Bella wears for her big entrance as Eric's mate, this is for you. I don't own True Blood or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Bella's point of view_**

_After a satisfying meal of cracked crab, with buttered vegetables, with a side salad, we all headed back to the room, where Alice, Rosalie, & soon, Pam & Tara, once they awoke, got ready for Fangtasia. I had to admit, I was really nervous, as it would be my first entrance to the club as Eric's mate._

_"Bella, try to calm down, you have nothing to be nervous about. Everyone will love you & will just want to know who the beautiful girl is on Eric's arm," says Tara with a smile._

_"Yes, Tara is right, Bella, no one would dare say anything wrong to you in fear of gaining Eric's wrath." Says Pam as she smears some blood red lipstick on her lips. She looked beautiful in a pink, leather dress that hugged her curves, & dipped low in the front, showing just the tops of her breasts as it pushed them up a bit, with the skirt stopping just below her ass. Her long, dark blonde hair was in a french-twist. Tara on the other hand was wearing skin tight, black leather pants, a silvery halter top with thin straps that tied around her neck & back, & over that, she wore a black leather jacket, with black boots on her feet, her long hair brushed & left to fall in a soft cloud around her face, shoulders, & back._

_I gave them both a smile, feeling really good that they accepted me into Eric's life. "Thank you both, it means a lot to me that you both accept me as being Eric's mate. I hope we can get to get to know each other," I say as I get up to hug them both._

_"As do we," says Pam with a smile. "Maybe one night, since your going to be staying here for awhile, we can have a girls night & do a little shopping."_

_"Sounds like an awesome plan to me," pipes up Alice, who was dress in a lavender, silk, baby doll type of dress, with thin straps over her shoulders, dipping a bit in the front to show off some cleavage._

_"Yes, our Alice loves to shop, especially if she can play Bella barbie," says Rose with a laugh. She was dress in a dark red, corset, trimmed in black lace, with black ties in the back, it was form-fitting, pushing up her breasts to show off her breasts to best advantage without being slutty. With that, she wore, snug, form-fitting, skinny jeans that hugged the curves of her ass & hips, with a pair of boots with a nine inch heel._

_"That is true, but it does sound like a good plan & I would love to it, since this thing with Edward started, I've hardly got to spend any time with just my sisters, so it would be good to have a girl's night." I tell them as I look at my reflection in the large bathroom mirror. Once again, Alice did wonders, the black leather pants she chose for me, hung low on my hips, hugging the curves of my ass, hips & slender legs, the black leather corset, fit snugly around my breasts, pushing them up to show just the tops of my breasts to full advantage, with red ties in the back. She then had wear a black leather jacket that had a snug fit, & knee high boots with nine inch heels on my feet. With my hair, they brushed it & created a wild, sexy look, that looked like I had just woke up from bed, with my make up, I had a dark eye shadow with black eye liner, red blush, with a red glossy lipstick. _

_I then turned to face the girls, a smile curving my lips as I say, "Once again, Alice, you have worked your magic on me."_

_"Your welcome, Bella, but I only enhanced what was already there." Says Alice with a smile._

_"Your going to have Eric & Jasper watching you all night with the amount of attention your going to get," says Pam with a smirk. _

_"Is that not the point, to have their eyes only on me," I said in a saucy tone, a smirk curving my lips._

_"Oh, Bella, I believe your just what Eric & Jasper needs," says Pam with a smile._

_"Hell yes," says Charlotte, who was dressed in jeans that hugged her curves, a dark purple strapless top that hugged the curves of her breasts, with a pair of cowboy boots that would only look sexy on her._

_"Damn straight," agrees Rose as she smacked my ass playfully before saying, "So, we ready to show the boys hot we are?"_

_"Yes," I simply say as I open the door to the bathroom. "Lets get this party started, shall we." _


	54. Chapter 54

_**Hello again, thank you all for all the awesome reviews & thank you for participating in the poll, had a hard time figuring out what to make her where. I don't own True Blood or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Eric's point of view_**

_While the girl's stayed inside with Bella, getting ready, the guys & I went outside to wait at the car. I have to admit I was happy, excited, & proud to introduce Bella as my mate. I was done with the single life & wanted nothing more then to begin a life with both Bella & Jasper at my side. Tonight I would also be introducing Jasper as my mate as well. Anyone would want to have Jasper or Bella, they are both beautiful people, inside & out & the sight of his scars from those that bit him just proves his strength._

_I would have continued in my thoughts if a gentle jab of an elbow had not shook me out of them. Looking up to Jasper, who was standing next to me, dressed in tight fitting jeans that curve around his ass & muscular legs, a black t-shirt that showed all his muscles & abs of steel, which had me wanting to lick every muscle, & a pair of cowboy boots._

_"Get your mind out of my pants, lover, our Bella is coming out & by the way she looks, we will be having our hands full keeping the men & ladies away from her." says Jasper with a chuckle._

_At that, I look over to the girls were walking out of the room, & if I still had a beating heart, it would be beating at the sight of my Bella, she looked down right sexy. "Bella," was all I said before moved with vampire speed in front of her, hearing her little gasp of surprise before I took her in my arms & kissed her neck so I could smell her sweet fragrance. "Mm...Bella...your making it very hard to keep my hands off of you wearing that outfit," I then laugh as she relaxed in my arms, her face lifted to press a soft kiss to my lips before Alice could pull us apart saying, "Now Bella you don't want to mess up that lipstick before we even get into the club." I just gave her a smirk before slapping her ass playfully, making her squeal a bit. I then let her go & took her hand as I lead her over to Jasper._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I had to chuckle at Eric's reaction, but had to admit to having the same reaction to how Bella was dressed, so with a smirk curving my lips, I told her, making my southern accent come out full swing, "Hey Darling, your looking hot enough to eat." To which she blushed a dark red at my words. I then pulled her unresistant body to me, holding her close as I kissed both of her red cheeks. "You do look beautiful, Darling."_

_"Thank you, Jasper," she says softly, reaching up to kiss his cheek._

_"Alright ya all, let's get this party going & get out of here," says Pam, giving Bella & the girls a wink._

_We then got into the car that Eric had bought, while the girls were primping, to get to the club. _

_Eric was driving, so we got there in no time & parked in his spot before we all got out._

_I could feel how nervous Bella was & hugged her to my side as I spoke softly to her, "It'll be alright, Darling, you look amazing & have nothing to worry about."_

_"Yes, everyone here knows I would kill anyone who says the wrong thing to anything or anyone I consider mine, & you baby, are mine & I'm one lucky man to have a beautiful creature like you on my arm," says Eric with that sexy grin of his._

_We all had to chuckle how his words made Bella melt, a soft blush tinting her cheeks as her nerves left her as she took his offered arm, kissing his cheek. Eric the kissed her forehead in a tender action, before walking with her towards the entrance of the club. I walked beside Bella who had her hand in mine, I gently squeezed it, giving her some confidence as we entered Fantasia. Everyone stopped all conversation as we all entered, & I could sense everyone wondering who the woman was on Eric's arm. _


	55. Chapter 55

_**Thank you the awesome reviews, they all help me keep this story going. I don't own True Blood or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Bella's point of view_**

I stared around us, seeing the other vampires, & humans that were either dancing, feeding, talking to each other, or getting drinks from the bar, stop everything as they stared at the human with her arm around club's owner's arm. I would not let them think that they intimidate me, like both Eric & Jasper said, I am the mate of Eric & Jasper & have no need to be intimidated by them, so I give them all a smirk, brushing my hair from my shoulders, then turned to Eric & lifting my arms, wrapped my hands around his neck, surprising him when I pulled him down for a deeply, satisfying kiss, to which he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight against his rock hard frame, & kissing me until I was breathless.

When we finally broke apart, I was breathing hard, my breasts heaving with each breath, a smile curved my lips as I licked them, seeing the darkly intense, very heated look, Eric gave me when I did this action, my smile only growing bigger. "Down boy, I will take care of you later," I tell him then with a smirk. I then shrug out of my jacket, handing it to Jasper, kissing him on the lips as a thank you as I caressed his ass, while saying, "Hold this for me, cowboy, & I will take care of you later as well." Causing his eyes to almost bug out, but he caught himself in time, & only said with a chuckle, "Thank you, Darling, I'll keep you to that promise."

I heard the girls snickering behind us & just gave them a saucy grin, before blowing them a kiss, making them have to fight not laugh out loud.

Eric just shook his head at my antics, a smile curving his at the shocked looks from the others around them. He then pulled me into his side, kissing the top of my head as he whispered, "You little minx, I may have to smack that sweet little ass later."

I looked up at, a smile curving my lips as I said, "You promise?" To which Eric laughed out right, truly shocking everyone in the room except us, the ones who knew him & pulled me tighter against his body as we all headed to the bar.

_**Eric's point of view**_

_I was loving this saucy side of Bella, she was truly turning me on with this taking charge attitude of her's & would not surprise me if I could not last the whole night without having to take her off into my office & I could tell Jasper was thinking the same thing._

_At the moment, Bella was bent over the bar, her sweet little ass, pressed up against my front as I was standing behind her, & knowing this, took full advantage as she would move it in slight movements against my growing erection as she calmly ordered her drink, a pink lady I believe she called it. After was done ordering her drink, I placed my hands on her hips, holding her still as I ordered seven bottles of true blood._

_Bella then turned to me, giving me a pout, that I just had to kiss it off, lifting her up on the bar as I ground my hardness against her crotch, causing our friend hoot & howl. When I finally pulled back a few inches, our lips just inches apart, I said, "Like I said before, your a minx." I then set her back on her feet, As the bartender came with our drinks. I then lead them all to my private table._


	56. Chapter 56

_**Thank you for all your awesome reviews & sorry I am for the delay in this chapter. I don't own True Blood or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Eric's point of view_**

_As we walked towards my private table, I was still aware of the people in my club staring at Bella, but I didn't mind, they could stare all they wanted, they just couldn't touch what was mine._

_When we reached the table, I sat with back facing my throne, where I could still see everyone & the entrance to the club, with Bella sitting between Jasper & I, the others sat in the other seats, with Emmett sitting next to me, Rose next to him & Alice sitting between her & Jasper, Pam & Tara went to mingle, & make sure the customers were enjoying themselves without causing any trouble._

_A few moments after we sat down, our drinks came._

_"Anything else, Sir?" asked Jackson, the bartender I hired a few years back, he was also staring at Bella, which caused her to smile as said, "My face is up here, not at my chest." I growled & said, "Get back to work, Jackson before you find yourself fired." To afraid of me to say anything, he just nodded his head & quickly left us._

_Bella laughed at this, leaning into me to press a soft kiss to my cheek as she said, "Awe, my big, brave hero."_

_"Damn straight," I growled, pulling her to me & kissing her hard, making others laugh at our play. By the time I broke the kiss, we were both a little hot & bothered if you get what I'm saying._

_Jasper gave me a smirk, knowing what we were feeling, I just grinned as I hugged Bella to me._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I laughed out right at Eric's antics, knowing he was stating his claim on our Bella, & showing everyone who she belonged to, knowing he felt the same about me. _

_"Don't worry, you can take us into your office for a game of show in tell," I said with a wink, causing everyone to laugh, knowing what I truly meant._

_"Hell, Jasper, I so did not need to hear that," says Rosalie with a chuckle, to which Emmett then says, wigging his eyebrows at her "Awe, baby, maybe later, we can go into the men's room & try it out." _

_"Emmett, I love you, but you would fuck anywhere, & any surface," says Rosalie on a laugh._

_"That is very true, but baby, as of yet, I haven't heard any complaints from you," he then says with a smirk, to which she leaned into him, kissing him on the lips, before replying in a soft whisper, "That's only because I love what you do to me, love." "And I love how you work that tongue of yours," he says, causing Rose to say, "Emmett!" before slapping his arm & I knew if she could have blushed she would have._

_"So on that note," says Bella with a grin, interrupting their love play, "why don't us girls, go powder our noses?"_

_"That's an excellent idea, Bella," says Alice with a smile, then after giving Jasper & I a kiss on the lips, the girls left us._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_I was a bit shocked to see how much attention I got when I walked into the club on Eric's arm, but unlike the old me, who would have shied away from the attention & the stares, I raised my head up & gave them a all a smirk, & flirted with Eric, & when he kissed me the way he did, lifting me onto the bar counter, & pressing his hardness against my center, I almost melted at the heat that generated._

_Then when that bartender came to deliver our drinks, & was staring at nothing but my breasts, the old me would have cowered, but instead, I enjoyed saying what I said to him, even better the reaction of Eric's, & better than that was the kiss, Eric gave me afterwards, but had to laugh at what Jasper said after we broke apart. _

_As for the love play between Rose & Emmett, I loved it. They were just so sweet together & I knew he was reason Rose continued to live as a vampire, it was just fate that she had found him & it took faith in love that she did not kill him when he was covered in blood after all. All in all they were just perfect for each other, & I was thankful that were family._

_Speaking of Rose, she was teasing Alice as we walked towards the back of the club, where the bathrooms were._

_"What if your mate is hairy all over or has ugly fashion sense," says Rose as walked into the bathroom for the ladies._

_"Shut up, Rose, however he looks, I will adore him," says Alice as she walks to the huge mirror in front of the sinks & starts reapplying her lipstick._

_I just laughed at their antics as I moved to one of the stalls, shutting & locking it behind me._

_After a little more bickering & teasing between Alice & Rose, we eventually finished in the bathroom, & headed back to the guys. We were just a few feet to the table when we saw a tall, very muscular, man with dark hair, tanned skin, rugged good looks. He was dressed in tight fitting jeans, a dark red, flannel button down shirt that was unbuttoned, showing his white tank shirt underneath, he was talking to Eric, but that wasn't what was strange, it was the way Alice stopped & stared at this man, like he was the only one in the room. Rose & I looked at each other, our eyebrows raised, the same thought going through our minds, Alice had just found her mate._


	57. Chapter 57

_**Thank you all for all your awesome reviews, they are what makes this story go on. Again, if you have any suggestions for this story or one you would like me to write, just let me know. I don't own True Blood or Twilight, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Eric's point of view_**

_As the guys & I were waiting on the girls, Pam, leading Alcide, the wolf leader in this town, walked to our table. We had a somewhat of a friendship I guess you could say, with everything that happened between Bill & him, we grew to respect each other, & let's face it, no one could really respect Bill, he's an annoying vampire at best. _

_I looked up as they approached the table, saying, "Hello, Alcide, what brings you to my neighborhood?"_

_"Excuse the interruption, Eric, but just giving you a heads up of what Bill has been up to since your absence," says Alcide as he stands with hands in the pockets of his very tight jeans._

_"Oh?" I asked with raised eyebrow, "Just what has he been doing?"_

_"Just saying your going weak, that your taking a human over the rest of your kind. Went to say that this weakness is proof that you should stand down from being sheriff." says Alcide._

_His words cause my mate, Jasper to growl angrily, I gave him a smile, placing my hand over his thigh as I said, "Calm down, love, it's alright, Bill is just talking out his ass. He knows he can't do anything but blow air. He can not touch me, but I thank you for telling me, Alcide." _

_Alcide just nods in reply as he looks from Jasper then back at me, a half grin curving his lips, as he said, "I'm guessing Bill doesn't know about you having two mates, does he?"_

_"No, but while your here, I would like to ask you a favor," I say as I motion to Pam for a another chair, just as the girls approach. "It has to do with our other mate, Bella..." I started to say until I noticed that Alcide was no longer paying attention to me, but to the girls who were just a few feet from our table, or specifically, to Alice. It was like they both just froze, neither was moving, just staring deeply into each other's eyes._

_"Well hot damn," says Emmett, with a huge grin on her face as he watched the two having a staring contest, "Alice just met her mate."_

**_Bella's point of view_**

_Both Rose & I smiled as we watched the two stare at each other, as if their whole suddenly revolved around each other. I finally gave Alice a gentle nudge to get her to move closer to our table, & she almost stumbled, the one who never stumbles, stumbled, but the man with the broad shoulders & muscled form was right there to catch her before she could fall, asking, "Are you alright?"_

_"Yes, thank you for catching me," says Alice, her face raised to stare dreamily into his eyes, her hands lightly resting lightly over his strong arms._

_"Anytime," says Alcide with a sexy half grin. _

_Alice smiles at this, & I knew if she could blush, she would have. _

_I had to smile at them, they were just so cute with him being so tall & muscular, & she, so petite & small next to him, only coming up to his chest, even with high-heels on._

_Rose & I decided to leave them alone a bit to talk with each other as we went back to our guys. I walked around the table to sit on Eric's lap,who smiled up at me as I leaned down to kiss him softly, his words low, as he spoke against my lips, "Welcome back, love," before kissing me back. I then hear a growl next to me, & smile as I pull back from Eric to look at Jasper, my arms lifting towards him as I said, "I missed you to, Jasper." He then lifts me from Eric, placing me on his lap, before nuzzling into my neck, making me giggle._

_While Rose & Emmett, were sharing a very passionate lip lock, not caring that they were in public, they were such horn dogs at times._

_As for Alice & whoever that guy was, came back over to sit in Alice's chair, & pulled her onto his lap, cuddling with her as he introduced himself. "I'm Alcide," to which Eric just chuckled & said, "Alcide is the leader of the pack of wolves in this area, not like the wolves, that you have in your area, he's also a friend of mine. Alcide, the two to your right, are, Emmett & his mate, Rose, then my mate Jasper, & the little beauty on his lap is our mate, Bella, & I'm sure you have just met Alice, who I'm guessing is your mate now as your both cuddling."_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_Pulling Bella closer, I kissed her neck before turning to the man named Alcide, "It's good to meet you, Alcide, & glad that I am that our Alice has finally met her mate, though, if you hurt her, I will have to hurt you." _

_"Don't worry about that, all I want to love her & make her happy," says Alcide with a smile, to which Alice gave a sweet kiss to his lips._

_"Oh I think someone is going to get lucky!" said Emmett with a huge grin, to which Rose tells him, "Oh I think a certain person won't if he keeps teasing Alice," a smirk on her lips as Emmett whines, "Awe baby," causing us all to laugh, but then my laughter dies down as my cell rings, & I see that it's Davis's number after I pull it out of my pocket. _

_"Excuse me, I need to take this," I then set Bella into Eric's lap, placing a gentle kiss to her lips before leaving with the cell to my ear as I head towards Eric's office._


	58. Chapter 58

_**Thank you all for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me. For the one who didn't like the way I have Emmett, I am sorry, don't mean to make him seem like a idiot, just that he loves to tease Bella, as he sees her as a little sister. I do love the character Emmett, he's so caring & protective over his family. On another note, I do not own True Blood or Twilight, though I love both, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_"You got anything for me?" I asked Davis through my cell as I entered Eric's office, shutting the door behind me before walking to the desk & sitting down in the office chair._

_"Well hello to you to, Jasper, how you bee, oh I'm good, just shooting the breeze & all that good stuff, you know," says Davis with a chuckle._

_"Sorry man, just worried about my mate," says Jasper with a sigh._

_"Totally cool, man, I understand," says Davis, his voice turning serious as he continued. "As for what you asked me to do, I got what you need. From what I can see in my lengthy research & tracking, it looks like Carlisle is the one who called Edward, two hours before he called the leader of the Denali coven."_

_At his words & the mention of Carlisle being the one who called Carlisle, shock ran through Jasper, before quickly being replace by a red hot fury as he said in a slightly controled tone, "Are you fucking serious?"_

_"As serious as a heart attack my man," replies Davis, the tap, tap of computer keys coming through the phone lines. "Don't know what his game plan is, but I would be very careful with your mate, my friend."_

_"Thanks, Davis, can you keep tabs on both their cells, keep me posted on if their is anymore communication between them & who else they call?" I asked._

_"Yeah, & I can do one better for you, my friend, I can tap into their phone calls & get their transcripts of any of their conversations." replied Davis._

_"That would be great, Davis, thank you," says Jasper as he stood up from the chair. "I have to go, but keep me posted."_

_"Will do, my friend," says Davis before clicking off._

_I then snapped my cell closed, stuffing it back in my pocket as I paced back & fourth in the office, thinking of everything Davis just told me. I now was wondering if that whole thing with Carlisle kicking Edward out of the house was a set up, but if so, why the charade?_

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door, before Peter, popped his head through the door & seeing my expression, came into the room. "Whats going on Major?" He then asked, his expression concerned as he stared at me._

_"We got ourselves a hell of a mystery going on, is what is going on," says Jasper, his expression turning dark as he began to explain what Davis just told me._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_I starred after Jasper's retreating form, walking away towards the back of the club, & heading to Eric's office._

_"Try not to worry, love, I'm sure it's just his friend Davis who he had looking into a few things," says Eric, trying to reassure me, kissing my cheek as he held me in his strong arms, I smile up at him as I snuggle in his lap._

_"Eric's right, little sis, try not to worry so much, we will all keep you safe." He says with am affectionate smile._

_Reaching over the table to take his hand, I smiled at him as I said, "I know, Emmett, I feel safe with all of you here with me."_

_"I don't know what the trouble is, but you have my pack & I for protection as well," says Alcide in a serious tone._

_I smile at his words & thank him, before saying, "I think you will fit in well in this family, Alcide,"_

_A smile curved his lips at my words, & he kissed Alice's cheek as he said, "Thank you Bella, from what Alice has been telling me, I know you & Rose are very dear to her & I will help in any way I can."_

_"Thank you again, Alcide," I said, before going on to explain what my brother's & sister's & my mate's, were protecting me from, when I was finished, Alcide's expression was one of amazement, as he said, "Wow, how can someone be that stupid not to understand when someone tells them it's over?"_

_I shrug & say, "I have no clue, I have told Edward many times this week that I have no feelings left for him. That I was tired of his controlling ways, he just doesn't understand or he just assumes that he can make me love him back again if he tried hard enough, but he can't, I love Eric & Jasper, they are who I belong with, they are who make my heart tremble, & who I want to make a life with."_

_Just then, Jasper, with both Peter & his mate Charlotte, walked to our table, their eyes centered on Eric & I as Jasper said, "Davis found out who it was that called Edward to make him leave the Denali's."_


	59. Chapter 59

_**I want to send a big thank you to all of you who love this story as much as I love creating it. Now I do not own True Blood or Twilight, but I love them both equally, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

**_Eric's point of view_**

_At the look upon Jasper's face, I knew damn well that I wasn't going to like who it was, I just couldn't imagine how much the others would not like who it was that warned Edward of our coming after him. As it was, I could barely control the growl of rage that threatened to erupt from me, it was only the fact that I had Bella in my lap that kept it in check for I did not want to frighten her farther as she looked at Jasper, her eyes huge in her pale face as she said, "B...but why would he do that? I...I thought he was against what Edward did."_

_I held her a bit tighter, my arms wrapping more securely around her slight form as Jasper continued to tell us, "I don't, Bella, but I do know that he nor that Edward will get near you, but it does leaves questions as what the purpose of making Edward leave the house."_

_"I don't know, but I'm going to kill the son of a bitch," growled Eric in a dark, dangerous tone._

_At my words, Bella whimpered, curling into me, her arms coming to hold onto my jacket, I pulled her closer, my hands rubbing soothingly at her back as Jasper says, "I know you want to kill him Eric, so do I, but we have to think, what exactly is their in all of this, what do they think they gain."_

_"They want Bella, but they aren't going to get her," I growled in anger._

_"Why can't he just leave me alone," says Bella in a low tone as she held Eric tighter._

_My heart nearly broke at the vulnerable sound of her voice, & bending my head, I said, "Hey, we won't let anyone take you from us, baby, I promise."_

_"I know, but I'm just so tired of his shit," says Bella in an almost growl, making Jasper & I chuckle._

_I give her a tender smile, kissing her lips gently before saying, "Baby, stay here with Emmett & the girls, while Jasper, Peter, Alcide, & I go into the office & talk this out, & decide what we are going to do about this latest problem." I then lead Jasper, Peter, & Alcide to my office._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_As the guys leave, Emmett & Rose move to where I am sitting between them, Rose has arm around me as my head rests on her shoulder. "Why does that bastard always have to ruin my good time, Rose? Is Edward that dumb & why would Carlisle take his side & act like he cares about me?"_

_It was Emmett who answered, his tone serious as he said, "Edward was the first one he created, he's always taken Edward's word over any of ours, but I promise you, Lil' Sis, I won't let that ass hole brother of mine, or that ex father of mine come near you." _

_Lifting my head from Rose's shoulder, I lean towards Emmett, & hug him tightly, letting my face reast against his chest, as I say, "Thank you, Emmy Bear, I love you to."_

_"None of us will let either of them get near you, Bella," says Rose as she joins in on the hugging._

_"Damn straight we won't," declares Alice as she jumps in Emmett's lap to join us in our group hug, making us all laugh._

_"They're right, Bela, & Peter & I are with you as well, your now our family to, you being Jasper's mate, as well as Eric's." says Charlotte with a grin. She gives me a smirk as she says, "So...who has the bigger dick, Jasper or Eric, I always wondered."_

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_Once we were all in Eric's office, with Eric sitting at his desk, Alcide sitting in one of the chairs that sat in front of the desk, one leg crossed over the other with his ankle resting on his knee, Peter was standing at the window,leaning his hip against the frame, as for me, I was sitting on the edge of Eric's desk as I said, "Alright, here's all we know so far, that Carlisle was the one who told Edward about us going after him for what he did to Bella, but," holding up my hand when Eric went to interrupt, " as much as I would love nothing better than beat the crap out of Carlisle, we still need to find out what their game plan is. I have Davis working on that, he said he can get the transcripts of their phone conversations. I went ahead & told him that he could send them here at this address when he gets them."_

_"Alright, but as soon as we know what their up to, Carlisle is mine to kill, I know he is your father, Jasper, but a betrayal like this can not be unpunished," says Eric, the fury of his anger making his eyes a dark shade of red._

_"I understand, Eric, I want him dead as well for the hurt he has just put our mate through because of this betrayal." I tell him, my own fury just barely in check as I clench my fists against the desk._

_"I always said that dip shit, Edward was a complete egotistical, moron who had a rod up his ass," says Peter as he turns around to face us.  
_

_Eric chuckles as he says, "I knew there was a reason why I liked you, Peter."_

_"I'm just hard to resist is all," says Peter with a shit eating grin. "You can ask Charlotte."_

_I just laugh, shaking my head at him, saying, "Oh your something else, alright."_

_"Bella's told me some about this Edward, & you got my wolf pack & I at your service," says Alcide, from where he sat in the chair. "I'll have my wolves on the look out for any strangers in town."_

_"Thank you, Alcide, that will be a big help," both Eric & myself tell him._

_"Anytime, you guys are family now, being related to my mate & all," says Alcide with a smile._

_"Just wait, Alcide you haven't seen our Alice shop yet," I say with a chuckle, "I'll warn you now, it's a scary thing."_


	60. Chapter 60

_**Thank you all for all your great reviews, I am sorry if some of you aren't sure where I'm going with this, but I do hope your enjoying it so far. I really don't know where it's going, I mean I have a sense of where I want to go, but basically I'm winging it as I go, & I think sometimes that's best kind of story hen the author doesn't even know how it will go. On another subject, I have two poll ideas, that came up from one of your reviews, one is how Edward will die, & another one is if you think Carlisle should die for his betrayal. Please let me now if you all want a say in how he dies, & if you have a suggestion in how he dies, let me know & I will put them all in a poll & we can all vote on it, same thing with Carlisle. I do not own True Blood or Twilight, though I love them both very much, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_**Bella's point of view**_

_For a few moments after Charlotte's question, all I could do was stare at her, my face turning red at the intimacy of the question, I then exclaimed, "OMG! CHARLOTTE!" Before we all cracked up laughing until the tears came. _

_Charlotte just watched us with amusement in her eyes, waiting for me to calm down enough to reply, & it took me awhile before I could, the tears running down my cheeks as I replied, "Omgosh, I can not believe you just asked me that, but to answer your question, but to answer your question..." _

_"On that note, I believe I will go join the guys, I so do not want to hear how big my brother's cock is, or my brother in law, thank you very much," interrupts Emmett, covering his ears as he stood, kissing his wife before leaving, as we all cracked up laughing, with Charlotte joining us._

_Once we were all calmed down, Charlotte asks, "So, who does have the bigger dick?"_

_As I went to answer, Pam cam over to our table, a waitress, carrying a tray with another round of drinks. She told the girl to set the drinks down on the table before moving to sit next to Bella in the empty chair. She then waved the girl off before saying with a sly grin, "Sorry for the interruption, but I so do want to hear the answer to that as well."_

_I just laughed at her, shaking my head as I said, "Alright, I will tell you all, when I first saw Eric naked, I thought his was the biggest, but it was also the first one I ever saw to..."_

_"You mean, Eric was your first? That Edward never touched you?" interrupted Pam in amazement._

_I nod in the affirmative as I say, "Yes, that boy was so frigid, he wouldn't even kiss me the proper way, not to mention anything to do with sex, & whenever I would try, he would put at least a foot of space between us, saying, "Bella, you have to stay still, it's for your protection. So yeah, Eric was my real big kiss, & wow what a kiss it was."_

_"Wow, that Edward is a damned idiot," says Pam in wonder, "How could he have kept his hands from you, I mean your beautiful, a true sex kitten. I knew the moment Eric saw you, that he would be smitten."_

_"Awe, thank you, Pam, that means a lot to me," I tell her with a smile. "But, now to answer Charlotte's question, Eric is huge, but when I first saw what Jasper was packing, I could not stop staring at it, the thing was huge, & kept wondering if it would fit, but it did, & let me tell you, the boy can rock my world, but they're both huge."_

**_Eric's point of view_**

_We were still discussing the plan in acting as if we did not know anything about Carlisle did in calling Edward to warn him about us coming after him until we heard more from Davis, when Emmett knocked on the door before entering after I told him to enter._

_"What's wrong Emmett," asks Jasper when he sees the expression on Emmett's face._

_"Uh...well...the girl's are having a little girl talk, & it was getting a bit...intimate & didn't want to hear Bella's side of the conversation." says Emmett with a half smirk._

_"They're what?" asked Jasper in shock & i had to laugh at his expression._

_"Girl's do talk about that, love, especially if Pam is with them, that woman loves to talk about sex," I say with a chuckle._

_Jasper just sacks his head before saying with a smirk, "I know, that woman may teach her a few things, are you sure we want that?"_

_"She better not," say as I go to stand up & walk out the door, but Jasper grabbed me, pulling me into his arms, his chest vibrating against me as he laughed, saying, "I did not mean it like that, Eric." He then kisses my neck as I relax against him._

_Alcide & Emmett just stare at each other, grins curving their lips as they both shake their heads as they then watch us._


	61. Chapter 61

_**Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, it means a lot to me that you all like this story. I do not own True Blood or Twilight, now back to the chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_**Jasper's point of view**_

_After a long, sensually pleasing kiss, to which both Emmett & Alcide were giving us wolf whistles, Eric pulled back, nipping my lips lightly, causing me to growl, making the two other's, Emmett & Alcide give us wolf whistles._

_"Wow, you guys get so hot & heavy, but I'm happy for you guys," says Emmett in a serious tone. "I never really liked Bella with Edward, always thought she could do better than him. Didn't like how he controlled her. It was awesome the day she let him have it at school."_

_I smiled over at my brother, Emmett as he said this, feeling the same way. "Yeah, that was a good day & the step to a new, bad ass Bella," I say with a chuckle, my arms wrapping around Eric as he leans against me._

_"So, I know a bit about this Edward from what Bella said, but is there anything else I need to know?" Asked Alcide._

_"Just that he is arrogant, liked to control Bella, idiotic in how he how can't the fact that Bella is over him & that he was never her mate, though it took her awhile to see that. I think it took him leaving & making us all leave, for his selfish reasons, to make her see that if he truly loved her as he professed, & was truly her mate, then he would have or could not have left her the way he did, but it all to came to a head when he tried to order her not to hang with her best friend, Jacob, a wolf shifter." I explain to him._

_Alcide nods in understanding before saying, "As I said to Bella, with me being Alice's mate now, & even if that had not happened, I would like to help, I can have my pack keep their eyes open in town for any sightings for strange vampires in town or any in the nearby area, as well patrol around here through the day & take shifts at night."_

_Eric gives Alcide a smile as he says, "Thank you, Alcide, that would be a great help._

_"No problem," says Alcide, "JUst happy to help, no woman should have to deal with a control freak like the way this Edward sounds like."_

_Emmett smiles, slapping the man on the back as he says, "Glad to have you in the family, Alcide."_

_"Thanks, seems like a good family," says Alcide with a grin. "It's been awhile since I was in a family."_

_"We are for the most part, aside from our now ex father, Carlisle & Edward, the rest of us are a pretty tight knit family," I say as Emmett Nods. I then look at Eric, a smirk curving my lips as I say, "Shall we go back to see what our women are doing?"_

_"Lover, I think that's a very good idea," says Eric with a chuckle, kissing my neck._

_We all then got up & left the office to go back into the club._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_The girls & I decided to go out on the dance floor & dance awhile & just when we got through the crowd, one of my favorite songs started playing & we all began dancing, moving with the beat of the music, our bodies moving in rhythm with the song._

_As we danced, a few guys came to try to get us to dance with them, but we quickly made them know that we weren't single & who we belonged to. The fact I belonged to both Eric who was the own of this club, as well as the sheriff of this section of vampires, & Jasper who most knew was the Major that put fear in most of them had most backing away, but it was the last one who would not take no for an answer & tried to grab Alice. The man barely touched her before she crack him in the throat with ehr elbow & was hissing at him, causing him to get angry & grab at her, but before either of us could do anything, Alcide was there, yanking the man off of Alice, before Eric's man Luke grabbed the vampire & threw him out of the place._

**_Eric's point of view_**

_When we got back to the table, we found that all the girls were out on the dance floor, dancing, their bodies moving sensually to the beat of the music._

_A low growl came from the wolf next to me as we watch a male vampire sidle up next to the girls, placing his hands on Alice's hips as he tried to pull her back against him, Alice quickly elbowed his throat as she quickly turned to hiss out, "Keep your arms off of me!"_

_"Awe, come on baby, I'll give you a good time," whined the male vampire._

_"No thanks, I already have a man who will give me a good time, & imagine his dick is a lot larger than yours," says Alice, causing the girls around her laugh loudly._

_The man's face growing red with anger, he gripped Alice's arm, yanking her against him just as Alcide growled loudly & moved through the crowd to get to his girl. His nails digging painfully into the vampire's shoulder as he yanks the man away from Alice as he growls, "Keep you hands from my woman if you value your life!"_

_Before anything else could go on, I motion to Luke to get the man causing the trouble, out of my club as the rest us guys move to join our girls._

_As soon as the guy's gone, Alcide turns to take Alice in his arms, asking, "Baby, you alright?"_

_"Yes, just angry that he thought he could manhandle me," says Alice as she snuggles in his arms._

_I just smile at them as I bring Bella between Jasper & I, causing her to smile when we kissed her before starting to dance with her._

**_Bella's point of view_**

_I smiled when I felt my vampires wrap their arms around me, leaning into them they each kissed me, my arms going around each of their necks as we began to dance, my front & back rubbing against them, causing them both to moan, causing my smile to broaden._

_"You keep moving like that, Darling, we're going to have to move this to another room," growled Jasper, huskily in my ear before nipping it, causing me to moan._

_"You promise," I asked with a smile as I rubbed my ass against his growing erection._

_Eric chuckles at my behavior, his head bending to lick & nip my lips as we continued to move to the beat of the music. I moaned as he did this, my hands moving up to grip his hair as I stood up on my tip toes to kiss him hard & passionately, Jasper rubbing my hips as I rubbed my ass against his erection._

_After awhile, Jasper says in a husky drawl, "We best go back to the office."_

_Thinking that's a great idea, I tell the others we would be back later, before taking my vampire's hands & pulling them towards the hall & to Eric's office._


	62. Chapter 62

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_Eric's** point of **_**_view_**

From the closeness of our dancing, from how Bella pressed her body against us, pressing herself against my hardness, as well as Jasper's, I knew all three of us were growing in hunger for each other, so when we entered my office, Jasper I pressed Bella between us, as we kissed, nipped, sucked, caressed every inch of her, causing her to moan in wanton lust, as we shed our clothes, until we were all naked, rubbing against each other, our hands caressing every inch of skin we could reach.

My lips crushed Bella's in a lustful kiss, our tongue twining together, my hands squeezing her ass as I ground my hard cock against her wet heat, while Jasper ground his large cock against her ass, his hands squeezing her breasts, with his thumb pointer fingers, pinching twisting her nipples, causing her to scream out in pleasure.

The both of us could smell how aroused she was from both the sounds she was making & the scent of her arousal, which made both our mouths water, but my hands caressed over Jasper's body as well, his skin was just so smooth soft, under all that hard Muscle, his body was just breathtaking I was thankful he was my mate as well.

**_Jasper's point of view_**

With the way Bella rubbed that sexy little ass of hers against my straining cock as we were dancing, I was never as happy to get to Eric's office as I was now, & as soon as we all walked into the room, I was pressed with my back against the wall, Bella sandwiched between Eric I, my hands going to the fasteners of her black leather corset after Eric pushes her leather jacket off her shoulders. Once that was done, I tossed it to the side as Eric took off her pants panties, as well as our own clothes.  
I then growled out in pleasure as Bella's bare ass rubbed against my large cock, my hips grinding back against her, while my hands squeezed & massaged her breasts, pinching & twisting her nipples, as my teeth nipped at the skin on the curve of her neck, before my tongue tasted her skin, taking the sting away, causing her to make that deep, lustful moan that caused my cock to grow bigger against her ass.

We then both groaned our own pleasure as Bella's small hands gripped our cocks, squeezing them, our hips bucking into her hands, making Eric break from their kiss to let her breathe as he growled loudly in pleasure.

_**Bella's point of view**_  
I moaned out in pleasure as Jasper squeezed my breasts, his very large cock rubbing against my ass in the most delightful way, as Eric continued to seek my mouth, our tongues engaged in a lustful battle, making me moan in pleasure, especially when his his hands gripped my ass, grinding his large cock against my wet heat, making me even wetter.

I was burning up with pleasure at the way they were grinding up against me, my breathing growing ragged, as my hands dragged over Eric's back & ass, nails digging into his skin, before moving down between our bodies to grasp both their cocks in my small hands, giving them both a sexy smirk as I squeezed them in my hands, smiling delightfully when I heard their groans of pleasure at my ministrations, but it was their turn to make me moan in pleasure, or more so Eric, as he slipped a hand between my legs & dipped three fingers into my core, thrusting them deep inside me, before slipping them out just to slam them back in, making me scream out at the pleasure of it, while his thumb rubbed my clit.

My hips rocked against Eric's hand as he thrust his fingers even faster & harder inside me, his thumb nail raking over my clit, causing me to scream out in pleasure, my hands squeezing their large cocks as I moved my hand up & down, wanting them to feel as good as they were making me feel & eventually we both cam together, screaming each other's names.


	63. Chapter 63

_**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait for this next chapter, my stuff happened in my rl life to cause me not able to write. The health of my dad, which may delay this story some more, but at the moment he is doing as ok as he can. I want to thank you all for loving this story as much as I love writing it. It means so much to me to it is well liked. I don't own True Blood or Twilight, but love them both, now onto the next chapter...**_

_I'm Not Some Fragile Flower, I'm A Woman_

_**Bella's point of view**_

_Once we had all caught our breaths, I started caressing Jasper's thick, hard cock, my words husky with hunger, as I said, "I want to taste you, Jasper, I want to take you in my mouth, sucking you hard & deep until you cum in my mouth."_

_At my words, I saw his eyes grow dark with want, a slow, predatory smile curving his lips, as he pulled me into his arms, as he leaned down to kiss me, but just when our lips were a mere inch apart, he said, "You can taste any part of me you wish, Darling." He then pressed a hard, hungry kiss to my lips. As we kissed, my hands were busy caressing his rock hard body, sliding over his hard ass, dragging my nails over it, making him hiss in pleasure. I could also feel Eric's hungry eyes on us, watching us with dark intensity that was turning me on._

_I nipped & sucked on Jasper's tongue, making him growl & hiss in pleasure, my hands moving to wrap around his hard shaft. "Your so thick & hard, Jasper, love how it feels deep inside me, filling me up to overflowing," I told him as I began moving my kissing down his neck, nipping here & there, slowly making my way down his body._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

_I growled at her words, feeling the heat of lust & hunger coming from her as she told me what wanted to do & the thought of her wanting to do that to me, made my thick cock even thicker & harder & I just had to kiss her, hard & filled with the hunger that only her & Eric could inspire within me. _

_I hissed out in pleasure, loving the way her teeth, tongue, & lips felt against my skin. The muscles in my stomach twitching as she she nipped & swirled her hot, wet tongue around my nipple, nipping it before sucking it into her mouth._

_"Fuck Bella," I growl, her teeth biting into my flesh, but not strong enough to break my skin, but it felt amazing._

_Bella giggled as she moved farther south, kneeling before me, & staring up into my eyes, her's dark with lustful hunger, as her tongue came out to lick the head of my thick cock, causing me growl loudly as my hips jerked. The soft moan she made, made me about want to toss her onto her back & fuck her hard & fast, but I held myself back, wanting my Bella to explore her sexuality._

_My fingers ran through the silkiness of her hair, as she continued to give me pleasure, my eyes meeting those of Eric, who was now stroking his own large, thick cock, as he watched our Bella pleasuring me. I could feel both of their lusts along with mine, making my orgasm when it came, that much sweeter, as I growled out her name._

**_Eric's point of view_**

_I hissed out in pleasure, stroking my thick cock as I watched our Bella giving Jasper pleasure. The image of her on her knees, pleasuring Jasper, & the sounds of pleasure he made was turning me on, & I wanted bend that sweet little ass over my desk & fuck her senseless._

_I began stroking my cock harder & faster to the sounds Jasper made, imagining the sounds I could make Bella make as I fucked her hard & fast, but then I felt her hand covering my hand that was stroking my cocking my thick cock & lifted my head to meet her dark, lust filled eyes as I waited to see what she would do._

_Her lips curving into a smirk, Bella slides her hands from my thick cock, up my stomach & chest, to glide over my shoulders, moving her body until it was pressed tightly against mine, my hands upon her slender hips, bringing her that much closer, her legs spreading just enough so that my thick cock was surrounded by her thighs & the heat of her mound, making me hiss in pleasure. She then reached up on her tip toes, bringing our faces close as she says in seductively low voice, "I want you to fuck me on that desk, while Jasper fucks this sweet ass of yours." As these words were said, she had slid her hands back down to squeeze my ass._

_I growled at her words, as much as her actions of squeezing my ass, feeling more turned on from this side of Bella then ever before, grinding into her heat as I said, "Would love nothing better, lover."_

_She then made a cute little yelp of surprise as I suddenly lifted her, her legs wrapping around me as I sat her on the edge of my desk, before gripping her hips, & thrusting deeply within her tight little pussy, just as Jasper came behind & thrust his huge cock deep into my ass, causing all three of us to moan in pleasure. Our sounds growing louder as we began to move, thrusting hard & fast, as Bella held onto me, meeting my every thrust, as Jasper thrust his huge cock fast & furiously in & out of my ass. Bella was screaming by now, her nails digging grooves into my back & ass, while Jasper groaned out his pleasure, his hands gripping my hip as he pounded in & out of me, my own growls & hisses of pleasure growing even louder & I would not be surprised if the people out in the club could hear us, but at the moment, I didn't give a damn, because it just felt so damned though, we both came a loud shout of each other's names on our lips, & collapsed over Bella, but held my weight off of Bella by leaning on my elbows, I could feel the weight of Jasper on my back, & I had never felt such contentment just to stay where I was, between my two mates. I would have loved to stay this way for a long while, but new my human mate would get uncomfortable, so after slipping out of her gently, I then picked her up in my arms, after Jasper lifted himself off of me,& took her over to the sofa, where we all sat, cuddled together, with her on my lap & her feet on Jasper's, who was snuggled into my side._


End file.
